Break your little heart
by BubblyBookz31
Summary: Spinning ball growns, masks & wine. It was bound to end in disaster and for Bella it did as she wakes up completley hungover in Edwards bed.She leaves hoping to forget her mistake but 3months later she gets a very unwanted positive. Bad summary
1. Masked ball

**Break your little heart  
Chapter one- Masked ball  
**

**Disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
violets are blue  
I don't own Twilight  
and neither do you!  
Stephanie Meyer own Twilight. **

**A/N: I'm writing every chapter to a song so ill put a few lyrics at the start of each chapter.**

**Guilty pleasure cobra starship**

And I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you

And I don't even know  
What kinda fool you're taking me for  
So you've got some brand new clothes  
You never could afford before

Oh brother spare us all  
we don't care anymore  
we just wanna get down on the floor  
you sell yourself to make it  
you can dish it but can you really take it

You're never gunna get it with nothing  
Cause nothing's what you got in your head  
so stop pretending

I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up

**Bella POV:**

"But Bella you have to come, it'll be fun" Alice whined from across the room. I saw her eyes flicker to the mirror and then she straightened up and sighed coming to sit next to me. "Please" she whispered putting on her adorable Puppy dog eyes and putting her hands on my lap nest to my hands. "Fine" I gave in standing up with her hands in mine to let her drag me over to her make-up chair where I knew I'd sit for the next hour. "Don't act so glum, like I said it'll be fun" she said excitement already creeping into her voice. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Why are we even going" I mumbled as she pulled out clothes and threw them on her bed. With Alice no clothes should be worn more than once. "Because you've been miserable ever since Jacob dumped you for Leah and you've done nothing but mope around the house" Alice said finally deciding on an outfit.  
"Have not" I said but it sounded false even to me and I knew Alice saw through my weak pretence. Before she could reply I pointed at the dress she was holding out for me. "I'm not wearing that" I said it with disgust heavy in my voice as Alice shoved the dress towards me. "Oh but you are Bella" she said sweetly and then turned around so I could change. I mumbled under my breath but obediently pulled the dress on, there was no point arguing with Alice, she always got her way and I mean always. I sat back down not even looking at the dress I'd look properly when I was done but it felt to short and I could feel the wood from the chair pressing into my back. I drifted off into my world where I didn't have to go to fancy masked balls and parties and clubs and I could just be myself and mope and eat comfort foods after being dumped by someone you really loved.

"Done" Alice said admiring her work. "I think that's a record it only took you 40 minutes" I muttered. "Cheer up" Alice said and skipped over to her full length mirror where she pointedly glared at me until I walked over to see if I'd die at this masked ball. "Fabulous as always" I said not bothering to look knowing I'd look fabulous. "You didn't even look" Alice said frowning at me. I sighed and looked in the mirror, she never saw through me and always knew when I wasn't in a good mood and today was no exception.

My bags from not sleeping had vanished and my eyes had been polished in pale blue mascara. My lips were glossy and I had mascara and eye liner on making my eyes look twenty times bigger than they actually were. I looked disdainfully at the dress but it wasn't that bad surprisingly. It was just above my knees and tight around the area just below my chest and the bottom fanned out. It was pale blue with a little Sapphire strap tied into a bow around the tight section the ended at the back. I had a mask that covered the top section of my face and it had swirly designs on one side that went up to frame my face. The mask matched my dress but not too much so I looked funny. It was Sapphire and the swirls were gold. My hair was in a loose bun that was pinned so a few strands hung around my face and it kind of twisted into a loose knot. I had White flats and silver hoops and then on the side of my hair was a comb clip with sapphires studded into the hilt. I also had a necklace that ended just above my chest and it was a little silver heart pendent. "Wow" I breathed. "See it wasn't so bad" Alice said grinning at me.

I looked at her, she looked great as usual. Her spiky black hair was left as it always was and she had a dark green dress on the clung to her body tightly then ended in a bounce around her thighs. She was wearing Emerald heels and a mask that was studded with glittery silver and emerald gems. It framed her face perfectly and the green make-up around her eyes made them stand out.

"You look great" I told her smiling. "As usual" Alice said teasingly but she looked at the clock and began freaking out which kind of ruined my semi-happy mood. "We have to go" She yelled grabbing my arm and dragging my down the stairs. "Bye Esme" I called over my shoulder as Alice dragged me out of the door and down the hall. "Have fun" she called and I barely heard the echo as Alice pulled me into the street and slammed the door behind her. "What's the rush" I muttered and shook her off my arm. Emmett and Rose were going to pick us up. "Emmett's always late" I pointed out. "Rose isn't" Alice insisted and fair enough Emmett's jeep pulled around the corner.

I climbed into the car and buckled myself in. "are you ill Cuz your never on time" I joked. "Believe me it took all my efforts to get him out the door" Rosalie said leaning around her seat to smile at me. I laughed. Emmett was my cousin and Rose his wife. "Come on" Alice urged. "Someone's impatient" Emmett said grinning, but I could hear the overwhelmed undertone in his voice. We all laughed, Emmett was the most impatient guy id ever met.

When we pulled up I stared out the window glaring at all the fancy signs that announced the ball, I mean it was like 2010 so why bother holding a masked ball weren't they like 1700s. "Live a little would ya" I heard Alice say and then I was being hauled from the car and shoved towards the door. I felt really strange with the mask strapped under my hair. I heard Rose and Emmett behind me laughing and Alice was skipping ahead and already waiting at the doors it seemed. I saw a bouncer there and smiled, the 1700s were improving. I reached Alice and she handed over our tickets and pointed at Emmett and Rose when the guy raised his eyebrows obviously confused with the four tickets and two people. Then we entered the past.

The area had been made to look ancient and as I looked around I saw swirling dresses and masks. I looked up feeling dizzy-ish as I took in all the beautiful surroundings. "Whoa" I said to myself. I turned to my left where Alice had been standing to find she had gone and when I looked up she was being twirled around me a blonde guy. "Go dance" Rose said coming up behind me with Emmett. I watched as she took Emmett's hand and join the crowd.

A classical piano was playing and I decided I'd just go sit on one of the balconies. I had nothing wrong with pianos but I just didn't want to be here it made me think of Jake and the first dance we went to together.

I turned towards the stairs and met a pair of Dazzling emerald green eyes. I looked at what the guy was wearing taking in the black tux and white button-up shirt. I looked down feeling a blush spread across my face as I made my way to the stairs. I quickly walked up them and it seemed a-while before I reached the top.

The stairs ended at two balconies one with a couple making out looking over the garden and another empty one overlooking the hall and as I walked over to it I found I could see everything even Alice and the blonde guy dancing in the middle of the crowd and Emmett and Rose in the corner making out. I laughed, it was so like them. I leaned over resting my hands on the railing and sighed. Why had I agreed to come when it was clear I was going to have no fun? "Mind if I join you" I heard a velvet voice ask. "No its fine" I said not turning around.

I sensed movement and then felt someone lean over the bars next to me. I looked to my left and saw a guy around my age smiling at me. He was the same guy with the emerald eyes and looking closely I could see he had bronze hair that seemed to go in every direction but the right one and still look completely sexy. I had the odd urge to take off his mask but I knew that would be rude so I smiled back and decided to make conversation instead so we wouldn't end up in an awkward silence. "Enjoying the ball" I asked him. "Not really" he admitted sheepishly running a hand through his golden bronze hair. I laughed smiling, "me neither I was forced to come I didn't even get to choose what I was wearing" I said motioning to my dress. It was his turn to laugh and I wished he wouldn't stop it was like a harmony in itself. "Crazy friends who dragged you out to supposedly to have fun even though they know there's no point" he asked quoting the last part. "Yep" I muttered. "Who are you with then" he asked looking down over the crowd.

"See the couple in the corner, that's my cousin Emmett and his wife and see the little black haired one in the dark green dress" I paused "that's Alice and she's the genius that brought me here" I said looking back to his gorgeous eyes. He smiled studding her, "she does look rather mischievous" he said with a wink. "Is she the one that chose your dress" he asked. "Yeah" I mumbled embarrassed. "I'll have to complement her on her style you look great" he said smiling and looking into my eyes. I smiled at him and then looked over the crowd. "What about you who are your tortures. "The one dancing with Alice, that's Jasper" he said smiling "and I think your cousin goes to our school" he added as an afterthought. "You go to Stanford" I asked in disbelief. "That's the hell whole, we all call it stanies though" he said turning to look at me. A lady dressed in black and white came up behind us and offered us both a drink and without hesitation I took a Champaign.

Edward took a bear and raised his eyebrow at me. I wished I could do that but some things just don't happen. "I don't want to remember this night" I said and tipped the glass back letting the burning alcohol run down my throat. I didn't usually drink in fact I think I'd only been drunk twice in my life but tonight seemed different and I was sick of being sad when he had cheated on me.

"Want to dance" Edward asked finishing his own drink. He held out his arm and I took it, we descended the stairs and joined the crowd. I caught Alice's eye and she winked at me in approval before spinning off with Jasper. I let Edward wrap his hand around my waist and in turn I held his shoulder and took his hand and then we were spinning. "You should know I'm clumsy as and I cannot dance" I whispered a little shocked by how fast we were moving. "I won't let you fall" he whispered back and we continued spinning me smiling like an idiot and him grinning cheekily at me.

* * *

The wind blew the stray strands of hair that had escaped their bun as Edward led me though the streets. I think I had had about four more champagnes and him a few more beers. I saw a looming building and Edward started steering me towards it. "I live in the top flat" he muttered. His hand was firmly around my waist so I wouldn't fall and I didn't feel woozy or tipsy but I didn't trust my clumsy reputation and Edward was extremely warm against the winter chilled wind. The building was massive and as I looked up at it Edward led me through the grand doors. "Hey Edward, have fun?" I heard someone ask. I turned in the voices direction to see a bouncer man standing next to the door smiling. "Yes I had great fun surprisingly" he said and then he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed around us. "You have a bouncer to guard your house" I asked in a surprised tone. "That's Kylar, he's just there to scare of people" Edward said chuckling to himself. "What's so funny about that" I asked him. "Don't worry" he told me smiling. The elevator stopped on the 7th floor and Edward led me to apartment 3. He stepped inside and walked over to the kitchen switching on lights as he went. "Wow your apartments beautiful" I said looking around. "My mother Esme is in designing and she decorated it for me and Jasper" Edward said off handedly. "Jaspers your Brother" I asked a little shocked. "yeah" he said, "guess I forgot to mention that" I laughed you must have been sidetracked to forget your brother when we were talking about him" I said laughing a little nervously. He smiled "yep I was checking out the hottest girl at the ball and I managed to convince her to come home with me" he said grinning. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down in one of the many chairs.

He offered me another drink and I drank it and I guess it sent me over the edge because I didn't object when Edward kissed me. He picked me up the drinks forgotten and carried me to his room and then I made the biggest mistake of my life and I didn't realize because I was too drunk and I was completely lost in the feel of his body pressing against mine. I lost sense of time, myself and I completely forgot that a gorgeous guy that didn't know my name was probably only looking for a one night stand, so at that moment I let him take me and went along for the ride that was about to get very complicated very quickly.

**I hope you enjoyed it; Bella's going to have a lot of explaining to do when she finds Rose and Alice; P  
Please review and tell me what you think and I already have the next chapter written so ill try to update as soon as I can XD  
Sneak preview of next chapter:**

_I woke up next to an Angel and looking at her pale face and brown hair, it made me feel terrible. How had she ended up in my apartment? Last night's events were a blur; I remember dancing, laughing kissing by the Warf or was that all a dream. _

"You have a lot of explaining to do" Alice said grabbing my arm trying to drag me to her room but my arm dropped to my side before she moved. She raised an eyebrow at me and Esme gave me a sympathetic look before walking into the kitchen. "Cullen's girl aye" I heard Alice mutter and I knew I was in a lot of trouble as I followed her wordlessly up the stairs

**Tegan :) **


	2. Waking up sober

**Break your little heart  
Chapter 2- waking up sober**

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilights  
Lullabies- All time low  
**Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye -  
it could be for the last time and it's not right.  
"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.  
Alone and far from home we'll find you...

Dead - Like a candle you burned out;  
spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.  
Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention;  
throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.

Sing me to sleep; I'll see you in my dreams,  
waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."

Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around  
it's like a piece of me is missing.  
I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?  
Don't you realize you shot this family a world of pain?  
Can't you see there should have been a happy ending we let go?

Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,  
waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."

Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to s...

Sing me to sleep (You've taken so much with you...)  
I'll see you in my dreams, (But left the worst with me...),  
waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

**Edward POV**

I felt something warm wrapped in my arms. I opened my heavy-lidded eyes to see what it was. I nearly chocked at the sight. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen was lying in my arms. I woke up next to an Angel and looking at her pale face and brown hair, it made me feel terrible.

How had she ended up in my apartment? Last night's events were a blur; I remember dancing, laughing kissing by the Warf or was that all a dream. I looked under the sheet to find myself and her completely naked and I went even paler.

I didn't remember last night that well and looking at the evidence around me I had taken this angel from the sky and brought her here where it's quite possible shell hate me. I stared at the dress hanging over my chair and my top laying on the floor in a heap along with my pants and her under clothes.

I looked back at her innocent face and sighed I knew this couldn't end well. I watched her eyelashes flutter as she opened her eyes. They were a chocolate brown and I got lost in them. She truly was beautiful.

"Morning," she whispered, snuggling closer to me.

I smiled forgetting my worries about the previous night. I held her tighter to me and stroked her hair. She looked up at me and I watched her pause for a second.

"Your eyes are pretty," she murmured.

"So are yours," I whispered back relieved she hadn't immediately jumped to a conclusion and thrown a fit and walked out. I felt calm and I was glad to have a few more moments with this angel in-front of me.

"No there not, there boring," she muttered.

"They're beautiful," I whispered and then I looked at the alarm clock. I sighed as I glared silently at it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well don't freak out but its one o'clock," I said shifting her in my arms delicately so she could see the clock for herself.

"Oh no," she moaned and then as if something had struck her she looked at where she was and really saw what was happening. Here comes the fit I thought reluctantly a little disappointed our time had come to an end even if it was just a drunken mistake it still felt special to me.

"What have I done, I'm so sorry," she said before moaning quietly and then she rolled away from me. I opened my arms so she could free herself and I watched the girl walk away from me over to wear her dress was laying but she never got there.

"Bathroom?" she gasped and then she was running for the door.

"First left," I said rolling out and running after her. I heard a door slam down the hall and quickly rolled out of the bed to follow her. I knocked on the door and heard a retching sound in response. I opened the door and walked in.

The girl was kneeling over the toilet retching up her stomachs sorry condense. I walked over and wordlessly gathered her hair and lifted it out of her face. It felt like silk in my fingers and I watched her vomit.

"Go away," she moaned and then retched again. I saw a hair tie around her wrist and lifted her hand and slipped it off tying her into a knot and standing.

"I'll get you a glass of water and some clothes, I'll be right back and then you can shower," I said and quickly ran to the cupboard and got a towel, and then walked into my room and picked up her dress. It was ruined, a dirty red stain was splattered across it and I grimaced, that would probably never come out.

I sighed and walked to my cupboard where I noticed my jumper from school with 'Cullen's girl' written across the back. The idea was to give it to someone special and I had the great idea to give it to her. I smiled to myself and got some off my old sweats to go with it, along with a dark blue v neck and an old pair of trainers. I grabbed a glass and walked back into the bathroom filling the glass with water and handing it to her, and then I sat the clothes and towel on the basin and sat next to her. She was still retching and I began rubbing her back until she finally stopped.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Thank you," was all she whispered before attempting standing.

She was shaky on her feet and it took her a moment to regain her balance and then she stepped into the shower and I knew that was my que to leave.

"I'll have coffee and breakfast when you get out," I said and closed the door behind me.

"Thanks," I heard her mutter and then I heard the taps squeak in protest as she turned on the water.

**Bella pov**

I felt the warm water wash over me and immediately felt better. My hair was in knots and as I took the hair-tie the gorgeous Angel had put in I felt it tickle my back as water started rinsing away the vomit.

I didn't have the energy to stand so I sat on the floor and let the water run over my naked body. What have you done I kept asking myself until finally I got sick of it and stepped out turning of the water and walking over to the clump the greened eyed boy had given me. I dried off and without looking I dressed although I did notice the only items of clothing that actually belonged to me were my bra and knickers.

When I opened the bathroom door I smelt food, I smelt bacon eggs but more importantly coffee.

"What's wrong with my dress?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Sorry, it's ruined," he spoke in his velvet voice and it wrapped around me. I tried to tell myself not to get in over my head but I couldn't help it last night was special to me but I would never admit that.

"Ok, well how will I give you back your clothes?" I asked as he sat opposite me and pushed a plate towards me keeping another for himself.

"Keep them they look good on you," he said and then began to eat as I felt my traitor blush creep over my face as I went a bright crimson. I heard him chuckle and looked down at my food not realizing how hungry I was until I took a bite.

"What's your name? I feel weird not knowing I don't know how to say anything," I heard him say.

"Bella," I said after all the chances of meeting him again were slim and what did it matter if her knew my name.

"Edward," was all he said.

"Edward," I murmured and then I looked up at him. The name suited him and now that I thought of it, I didn't think he'd suit anything else.

"Thank-you for everything, and I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean, I-I'm sorry," I said as quickly as I could, trying to get it over and done with in one breath even though I stuttered half-way through. He was silent for a moment and I stared down at my food waiting.

"Sorry," I finally muttered.

"For what?" He finally managed to say and I looked up startled by his injured tone.

"Well I-I" I stuttered taken aback by his question.

"I want to see you again Bella," He said and then we finished our food in silence. When I finished I took my plate to the sink and then returned to Edward.

"Good-bye," I whispered kind of sad that we had to part.

"See you around," he said and hugged me. I hugged him back a little shocked and taken off guard but I welcomed his embrace.

"How will I contact you?" he asked as I stepped away.

"You won't," I whispered not looking at him and then I turned and walked away from him.

I didn't know where I was going as I wondered aimlessly through the busy streets. I made sure to remember the address of Edward incase I needed to contact him and besides I could post back his clothes. He lived at 27 Riot Rd, Forks.

It was a typical cloudy day and when it started raining I gave up and hailed a cab back to Alice's house. I might as well get it over with I thought numbly as I thought of her worry and her shock. Worry because she had no idea where I was or what had happened and shock because who would have picked me to leave a party and have a one night stand, a drunken mistake I thought bitterly. I paid the cab driver and walked up the windy driveway.

The door opened before I reached the balcony and Alice stood there glaring at me. Relief crossed her face as she sighed and threw her arms around me.

"I thought I'd lost you," she gasped.

"Sorry," I muttered returning her hug and feeling terrible for last night.

"Where have you been?" She asked as Esme rounded the corner. Her face was hard to look at as I watched the worry erase from her eyes as she took in my clothes and hair.

"I'm so sorry," I said looking down ashamed. I heard Esme laugh and she came over and hugged me.

"Honey who hasn't had a one night stand when they were drunk we knew you'd turn up eventually, we're just glad you home without a ring," She said a smile hinting on her lips as I laughed shakily at her joke. She smiled too and the tension faded.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Alice said grabbing my arm trying to drag me to her room but my arm dropped to my side before she moved. She raised an eyebrow at me and Esme gave me a sympathetic look before walking into the kitchen.

"Cullen's girl aye?" I heard Alice mutter and I knew I was in a lot of trouble as I followed her wordlessly up the stairs and only realizing when we reached the top she had said 'Cullen's girl' but how would she know Edwards last name…unless.

I looked down at the jumper and looked at the back and fair enough in bold white letters 'Cullen's Girl' was printed across the back. I felt my cheeks heat up in my tell tale blush as I looked down and Alice began firing questions at me while I stared at my fingers nervously watching them intertwine in a clasp and open again, and for once not only did I not know the answers to her aimless questions but I was afraid of the answers.

**Thank-you for all the reviews and I'll try to split my paragraphs up so there smaller I mean old habits die hard right : ) Ill also try to take on all ideas and advice if you have anything you'd like me to add into the story ill see what I can do. **

**Preview…  
**They say life goes on but for the next three weeks I felt absent, like I was missing something and I was building a bridge that was impossible to cross. Alice noticed the difference immediately but she had the heart not to say anything. I was so confused kind of in a daze as the days passed in all but a blur.

**Please review it makes my day : ) thank-you to all who already have reviewed and I hope my grammar makes a difference I have two personal editors/really smart friends XD**

**Tezza**


	3. Lost in Darkness

**Break your little heart**

**Chapter 3- lost in the darkness as life goes on **

**Memories fade like photographs- all time low**

I said I'd never forget your face  
Vaulted away inside my head  
And memories never seem to fade  
You were the best part of my life, my last regret

Now I've walked this line a thousand times before  
It hurts too much to bear  
For you, I'd tear out my own heart  
And write our names together

Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me, am I on the right end?  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away

And in the end, we're turning on and off again  
There's a look in your eye  
And it's screaming "goodbye"  
I'd hate to watch you cry

Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me, am I on the right end?  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away

There's a look in your eye  
And it's screaming "goodbye"  
Now it tears me apart just to look at the sky  
And I'd hate to watch you cry  
I'd hate to watch you cry

Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me, am I on the right end?  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away

**Bella pov**

_Lost in the darkness…  
His green eyes flashed in-front of my eyelashes as I blinked back tears. The woods were so dark that all I could see was his piercing gaze staring at me his mouth open in a wordless scream of agony. I heard the ocean crash in the distance, and knew I was somewhere near the sea. I saw Edwards face turn and then he started walking away from me. I started following him stumbling and falling and when I got close he seemed to get further and further away. He stopped and turned back to face me his eyes sparkling as the trees disappeared. _

_We were now standing on a cliff, him looking down at the water and me standing helplessly at the edge of the forest. _

"_Save me my love," he whispered before flinging himself of the cliff. _

"_No!" I screamed and tried to run forward but my legs felt like glue and I couldn't move an inch. _

"_You didn't save me," a voice whispered in the wind and then my legs were free and I ran to the edge and looked over only to see the waves crash against the rocks and his body disappear into the darkness of the sea. _

_I screamed again and again but the trees surrounded me again. I was just about to scream again when Edward appeared, but it wasn't Edward, Edward didn't have wings. _

_The wings looked like they were made of silk in feather form and I reached out and just before I touched them a million gold eyes blinked out from in-between the feathers. I yelped in surprise and the Angel started shifting until he becomes Jacob._

_I screamed and tried to run as knives started growing out of his hands replacing his fingers and he smiled cruelly at me. I tripped and fell as he walked slowly forward deliberately not watching and just staring at me his big brown eyes never leaving mine. _

"_Traitor," he whispered and I screamed as he brought down the knives in an arcing sweep. _

I screamed again and this time I woke up. My clothes were plastered to me and my hair stuck to my face. I let my eyes adjust to the lightness in the room and then looked around. Alice was staring at me from across the room her eyes full of worry.

"Are you OK?" She asked coming towards me as fast as she could.

"Why are you over there?" I asked ignoring her question.

"I was turning on the light; I was trying to wake you," she said reaching me and pulling me into a hug.

"Why?" I asked confused.

She pulled back and looked at me her eyes boring into my confused ones.

"You were screaming like a banshee," she said uncertainly.

"Oh," I said dumbly.

"You want to talk about it, was it Jacob?" She asked her arms still wrapped around me.

"It was different," I mumbled and then wriggled out of her arms and stood up. She let her arms drop and watched me as I walked towards the door.

"Bathroom," I mumbled as I slipped out of her room, leaving her staring after me.

The house was Dark, as I lightly tip-toed down the corridor, trying not to wake anybody although it was probably too late for that if I was screaming. I knew Carlisle would be home by now and I really hoped I hadn't woke him up.

The bathroom door creaked as I pushed it open and stepped inside turning on the light and then shutting the door as quietly as I could. I walked over to the mirror and stared at myself in it. I looked a mess with big dark rings under my eyes and I looked paler than usual. I hadn't slept well for over 4 days and my body was running down as I failed to eat much food and sleeping was impossible with the on-going nightmares.

I turned on the tap and watched the water run for a minute before I put my fingers under the cool water and splashed it over my face. I shivered as some ran down my shirt but the feeling of coldness on my fingers was bliss and I felt like crap. I turned off the tap and grabbed a hand towel drying my face and wiping the sweat from behind my neck. Finally I ran a brush through my hair to stop it from sticking to my semi-wet face and then I tip-toed out of the bathroom and down into the kitchen.

I switched the jug on and got out sugar and a cub along with the coffee jar and sat at one of the stools at the bench to wait for the jug. I stared out the window not seeing anything but his green eyes, like they were burned into my eyes so all I saw was them.

I thought about the night of the ball, the date cemented into my memory, the 5th of July 2009. The jug beeped and I got up and made my coffee, then I walked over to the bench and sat down again. I looked at the stairs and saw Alice hovering as if unsure whether to go to bed and leave me or come down and demand to know what the dream was about.

"I'm fine, sleep Ali," I called softly and then turned my back on her to look through the window.

I heard her sigh and then her retreating footsteps as she top-toed back to her room alone. I finished my coffee with my eyes barely open. I rested my head in my arms on the neck and that's where I drifted into a world of black as unconsciousness took me and for once I dreamed peacefully with no troubles and no haunting green eyes that always seemed to be with me, and that's where I woke in the morning.

* * *

They say life goes on but for the next three weeks I felt absent, like I was missing something and I was building a bridge that was impossible to cross. Alice noticed the difference immediately but she had the heart not to say anything. I was so confused kind of in a daze as the days passed in all but a blur. I was no longer saddened about Jacob leaving me and cheating on me because it felt like I had grasped something the night of the ball and now I was unwilling to let go of my mistake.

I woke up with dried spit stuck to my cheek and a really sore neck from sleeping crookedly. Esme was humming and I could hear the T.V in the lounge-room and I pictured her dusting while listening and humming. I sat up blinked as my eyes were blinded by the light.

"Morning sleeping-beauty," I heard Alice practically sing as she flipped pancakes over in the frying-pan.

"Morning, why are you so happy?" I mumbled as I watched her.

"The sun is out, see?" She said waving her spatula in the general direction of the window. I looked over to it to see and fair enough the sun had replaced the clouds and for once in a life-time my mood brightened.

"I know you're not a morning person and you hate being up early but I was thinking we could check out the new place, umm Bertie Botts ice cream parlor I think, it's had really good reviews and then we could head down to the park, and maybe if you're up to it, Rose and I would love to take you dress shopping you know the Spring Fling is coming up on the 3rd of September," Alice said all in one breath.

"Slow down. I'd love to, but how bout I just help you and Rose look for dresses because I'm not going to the stupid Spring Fling, I have two left feet," I added as she turned around and neatly flipped the pancakes out of the frying-pan and onto a plate.

I got up and grabbed some lemon juice and sugar and walked over to the bench again.

"Think of your-self," Alice said lightly.

"You've had the last golden syrup you had it on Friday remember?" I told her.

"I bought more," Alice said shrugging and looking through the pantry. 

"Typical," I muttered and started piling pancakes onto my plate and adding lemon and sugar.

"Esme, do you want some of Alice's pancakes?" I called before stuffing a mouthful of food into my mouth.

Esme came into the kitchen with a duster in her hand and she was covered in muck. "I'll just clean up I was going through Alice's movie collection, can you believe how much dust is in that cupboard?" Esme said laughing a little.

"Yep," I said. "You're brave to go through there I think she's got over a thousand movies," I added joining in when she laughed harder.

"Do not," muttered Alice as she took a seat with the syrup in her hand.

Esme put the duster in the corner and walked out and five minutes later I could hear the shower water running.

"About the Dance," Alice began and trailed off.

"No, please don't make me go I went to your stupid Ball and look what happened," I said with a mouth-full of food.

"Yep, you fell in love and now you have to find prince charming, but it will be super embarrassing coz you had a one night fling," Alice said all in one breath.

"No" I said looking at her like she was a weirdo.

"You always give me that look," she muttered.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life," I said ignoring her comment.

"Same thing," she told me lightly before up-ending the bottle of syrup and drowning her pancakes in icky syrup.

"Disgusting," I muttered swallowing and looking at her food in disgust.

"Don't knock it unless you've tried it, at least my pancakes aren't sour," she said taking a bite of her breakfast.

"There not, the sugar balances it out," I said trying not to laugh, we always had this argument.

"Sugars bad for you," Alice muttered in-between mouthfuls.

"What, and pancakes aren't?" I said finishing off my last one.

"Nope," Alice replied seriously and we both started laughing.

Esme walked into the room then breathing in deeply as the scent of pancakes hit her. "Smells good," Esme said smiling and she sat down.

"We're going down to the park, Bertie Botts and Seattle today mum," Alice informed her mother as she stood up.

"Be careful and be back by eleven," She told us before taking a bite of a plain pancake.

"Cya mum," Alice said excitement creeping into her voice and I knew she was thinking of shopping with Rose and I.

I let Alice drag me upstairs and sat on her bed still in my knowing she would choose something for me to wear.

"Flats," I advised her and then I laid back and watched her rummage through our joined closet. I grabbed my phone and looked for Renee's number and the pressed call all the while watching Alice in her world of fashion.

"Hey sweetie," she answered.

"Hey mum, just thought I'd see how Paris was," I said smiling to myself as I heard Charlie call hello in the background.

"Great honey, we can't talk long we'll call you in a week or so, I can't believe it's only been nine weeks since we left." She said and then I heard a car honk.

"Are you driving?" I asked curiously.

"Your dad is, we're on our way to the airport and late," she said.

"Oh, I better go then cya," I said and hung up.

"They sound happy," Alice said.

"Mm," I agreed. Charlie and Renee had decided to travel round the world, hence me staying with Alice.

"Perfect," Alice said finally and she walked out of her walk-in wardrobe. **(A/N The beds opposite to the cupboard so Bella can see what Alice is doing). **She held up a summer dress and a pair of flats.

The dress was Black and white with stripes, and had a low cut. There was also a red belt around the middle just under the chest that matched the red buckled flats. The buckle was silver and the flats a rich dark red making the belt seem like a feature. Finally Alice completed the outfit with a Black headband with a bow on the left side to keep the wind from blowing my messy hair into my eyes.

Alice was holding another outfit in her other hand and was holding it against her-self looking in the mirror. The flats she was wearing were dangling over her finger just covering a section of her dress. It was also black and white but hers was a simple design. It had a black stripe around the dress just under her chest and the straps of the dress and the hemming was black, and then in-between was black patterns with a white background. Her flats were plaid with silver and gold intertwined circles across the top as a feature.

I sighed and took my outfit and then walked wordlessly into Alice's bathroom.

"I'm fixing your hair and make-up," she called after I'd shut the door.

"Fine," I called back planning on a way of escape.

"The windows locked," Alice called and I remember the last time I'd climbed out and hid and it took Alice half an hour to find me.

"Stupid phone," I cursed remembering how Alice had rung it and it had given me away. I heard Ali laugh from the other side of the door.

I showered quickly, forcing myself out of the hot water way to soon. I changed into the tight dress and walked out without even a glance in the mirror. I sat in Alice's chair and grabbed Weathering heights, and lazily began to read waiting for Alice.

She walked into the room looking like a fashion princess.

"Wow, you look great!" I said looking over the edge of my book and then I returned to it before she could say anything.

"So will you Bella, and when I've finished your hair, I'm throwing out that bloody book and I'm going to buy you a new one today and you can obsess over something new," She said practically growling the last part about my book.

"You'll do no such thing, and I'll buy my own book thanks," I mumbled only half paying attention because at that moment I was lost in the world of Kathy and Heathcliff.

By the time Ali had finished my hair and make-up and managed to pry my book away we had wasted an hour of our day and we hurried to get to Bertie Botts before noon. It was eleven when we reached it and the line was literally out of the store.

"It seems more popular since we first came here," Alice muttered irritably.

"Mhmm" I mumbled not paying attention.

"What is it with you and tuning out lately?" Alice grumbled. "Someone's PMSing" I muttered wondering why she was so irritable today.

"Sorry I'm in a bad mood," Alice muttered.

"And on this beautiful day," I said taking a step forward as the line moved up.

"It's just," Alice started but a lady came up to take our order and I never got to find out what was just because Alice didn't bring the subject up again and I knew she would tell me in her own time later.

"A Ferro rocher and a Boysenberry please," I told the girl.

"Won't be a moment," she muttered and I had the feeling this experience was new to her.

"That was weird," Alice muttered.

"Why she's just serving down the line," I said. I hadn't realized how close we were to the counter; I guess I didn't notice we'd moved.

"So what were you saying before she came up?" I asked pushing Alice even though I knew she'd tell me eventually.

"Never mind I'll tell you later right now I want ice-cream," she said and I watched her put on a smile and I instantly went along with her happy mood.

The ice-cream melted fast and Alice and I had trouble keeping it off our clothes. We were sitting in the park when Alice next spoke about her troubles.

"It's just all the kids you know, my dream when I was young was to have a little girl and seeing them all makes me moody because I really want one" Alice said as we watched some girls swing on the swings at the park.

Some boys were on the slide and I saw Alice watching all of them longingly.

"You'll make a great mum Ali and your still only 17 you have tons of time to find someone special," I said patting her on the head because I knew it annoyed her and I knew it would get her out of her train of thought.

"Thanks" she murmured but I could see she was far away not paying any attention to me, and I knew she was imagining a little Alice playing with the bunch of girls swinging on the swings.

* * *

"Hurry up Rose!" Alice screamed from below the stairs. She was really shirty and I knew she just wanted to shop.

"I'm nearly ready, I'm just doing my eyes," she called.

"Emmett get down here your distracting her," Alice called and I laughed at her as Emmett grumbled and walked out of Rose's room.

"Done," Rose called five minutes later. She came down wearing a dress flats and she had a little bag. We all seemed very similar all in dresses and in flats I thought.

Roses dress was floral, it was a really pale baby blue and it had Dark blue flowers and light lime green dots along with a few dark blue ones matching the flowers. Her shoes were purple with black zebra stripes and they made her dress stand out. Her hair was out and straightened with a purple and black head band that matched her shoes. Her eyes had a light purple trace of shadow and there was a little black flick from the corner of her eye making her eye shadow standout and her eyes seem brighter.

"Nice, I see why you took so long, you mustn't be as skilled as I am at getting ready fast and still looking gorgeous," Alice said smiling to let Rose know she was joking.

Rose smiled just as sweetly as Alice and spoke in a mock sympathetic voice "At least I don't need to stand on a stool to see the mirror."

I laughed at the two as Alice playfully hit Rose on the shoulder and dodged Emmett's hug by a few inches.

"What no hug?" he said in a fake hurt tone.

"Yep," Alice said a skipped out the door. Rose and I laughed but we followed obediently, Rose blowing Emmett a kiss and leaving him standing in the doorway looking like he didn't know what hit him.

We all climbed into Alice's yellow Porsche, me in the back leaning on the glove-box between the front two seats and Rose in shot-gun.

I think we were half-way to Seattle when Jet's famous 'Are You Gunna Be My Girl' came on and Rose and Alice sang and jigged in their seats earning them a few strange looks.

I said "A one two three turn your head and come with me coz you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine."

They sang and then started head banging when we stopped at a red light. I laughed at them as they shimmied and pretended to sing with mic's and when they didn't go when the light turned green and got several angry car horns beeped at them I nearly chocked from laughing so hard.

When we reached the shopping car park we were all on a high buzz that we just didn't want to come off and as we went through the first 6 or so dressy shops we were all so hyped up that we all laughed whenever someone looked at us like what the fucks wrong with them.

Rose insisted on going to Victoria secret and we didn't come out until half an hour later because Rose couldn't decide between lace and support. She went with both in the end.

We went to Angus and Robinsons and I ended up with five new books including the Secret Life of Bree Tanner, City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass, Peeps and A Great and Terrible Beauty, and then Ali got to choose a shop.

We ended up in Brandon's, and Alice insisted on buying us all knew outfits. She practically skipped through every isle and when she emerged she handed Rose a stack of about twenty items and me about fifteen.

"Don't complain," she said and waved us into the change rooms. Rose went first and after about ten of her items Alice declared that the outfit was perfect.

Including accessories Rose had on a turquoise green dress that was thigh length. It had a v-neck that famed her chest and the dress seemed perfect on her. It looked like a clubbing dress and it was perfect considering how many clubs they ended up at.

She had a single silver pendant hanging from her neck and a set of 7 silver bracelets that jingled when she twirled. Rose was also wearing turquoise heels that had a little bow on the front and amazingly she could actually walk.

"Very nice," I commented as she twirled in a circle and examined herself in the mirror.

"Your turn," she declared and Alice handed me my pile and gave me a shove into a change room as Rose went back into hers and got changed again.

My dress took longer to find and by the time we did I'd gone through about fourteen different outfits.  
I ended up with a light blue dress with a silver band under my chest and covering my chest were lots of sparkly beads.

The dress ended at my thighs much to my horror but it looked good and I knew I had to get over the slutty feeling I got whenever I was wearing such short clothes. The dress was tight at the top and hung loose from the silver band down and it flowed out around my when I twirled for Alice and Rose.

"Perfect! I'm a genius," Alice said smiling looking very pleased with her-self.

I also had on a light blue beret that hung over my hair and complemented the dress nicely. I had a silver anklet around my ankle and a silver necklace with a hairbrush pendent that hung just above my chest. The hairbrush was silver with Aqua blue gems welded into the handle and top of the brush. I was wearing a pair of blue flats that had a silver band over the front of the shoe and it matched the one around my waist.

"Beautiful, wish I could pull off wearing a beret, especially with a dress like that, and counting in our event," Rose commented and I glared at Alice wondering what event Rose was talking about. Alice who was holding one dress in her hands already merely shrugged.

"Your turn," I told her and went and sat next to Rose. Alice skipped into the change room and was changed so fast I didn't think it was possible but when she emerged it was clear who the best looked in the chosen outfit.

Alice was wearing a thigh length purple dress with a little lilac flower on the side of the dress where the chest of the dress met the bottom section. There was also a small flower clipped into her spiky hair and on the tip of her lilac heals that clanked as she walked. Her outfit was simple yet effective and it looked formal yet it also looked like you could wear it in a club with proper fashion guiding.

We bought the clothes and decided to call it a day so we headed back to the car and began our way home or I thought that was where we were going.

"Well I found this new club near here called Tryst or Vanity or something like that and Esme agreed," Alice started saying.

"No," I said bluntly glaring at them. It clicked now why our new dresses looked like they could be worn clubbing.

"No," I repeated and stared out my window.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Because this is a club and I got drunk at a masked ball you made me go to and now I feel like shit," I muttered.

"Thanks for ditching us in there by the way you gave your poor brother, Ali and I a heart attack we were this close to calling the cops in distress," Rose said holding up here hands so they were close together but not touching.

"Exactly so we shouldn't go," I said.

"Please," Alice begged and I saw her put on her face.

"No," I said again not looking at her.

"Think of it as making it up to us, for ditching us," Rose said and then the car stopped in-front of a small hotel.

"I hate you guys some days," I muttered and followed them out of the car and threw the doors to this hotel.

* * *

And that's how I ended up standing in the cold outside a club called Tryst Vanity.

We entered the small club and I was instantly blinded by flashing lights and the live band sent my head into a dizzying spin.

"I feel sick," I muttered as I looked up and met a familiar pair of green eyes over everyone's head and I knew that this was a big mistake.

**There's good news and bad news…**

**The good is that I've finally updated even if it's a boring chapter and the bad is that I have no idea when the next update will be but ill try my hardest to update asap through the holidays. **

**Also if anyone knows how to add picture to your profile page I would love help and ill put the pictures of all the club outfits and normal outfits so my describing don't sound so bad XD**

**Sorry, no drama just yet, the next chapter won't be the club it will be a whole chapter in Edwards pov. Some people are getting confused, Esme is not Edwards mum, it will be explained in further chapters but basically he's emancipated or whatever you call it. Please read and review and I'm sorry for the boring chapter even though it's my longest I had trouble writing it and I've started and stopped about three times. : ) please Review it makes my day and I'm not sure when ill be able to update over the holidays because I have no idea whether Izza or Bellebookworm will be able to edit my paragraph sizing and I have no idea when ill get a chance to right : ( **

**Tezza**


	4. Miserable about Angels

**Break your little heart  
Chapter 4- Miserable about angels**

**A party song (the walk of shame)- All time low  
**Oh, oh, oh oh oh  
Oh, oh oh-oh-oh (x2)

I took a walk for the very first time  
On the dark side of the dance floor  
Lit a match just to heat things up  
But I got more than I bargained for

Mixed drinks  
Mixed feelings of elation  
I should've known  
It was a worn-out invitaion

Don't sweat it  
Forget it  
Everything is a-ok  
Just let it  
Know that it's  
All to find another face  
I make you come just to watch you leave  
You walk around with my heart on your sleeve  
Don't sweat it  
It's over now  
Our time ran out

Oh, oh, oh oh oh  
Oh, oh

I took enough  
But I'm giving it up  
You didn't have to see thing my way  
Nothing more than a casual fuck  
Isn't that just how we operate

Let's drink  
To feeling of temptation  
You and I  
Are an over-night sensation

Don't sweat it  
Forget it  
Everything is a-ok  
Just let it  
Know that it's  
All to find another face  
I make you come just to watch you leave  
I walk around with your heart on my sleeve  
Don't sweat it  
It's over now  
Our time ran out

I saw the break-lights starting to dim  
I feel the tension that's been pulling us in  
And then we do it again  
So we can feel alright  
Falling in love for the night

Don't sweat it  
Forget it  
Everything is a-ok  
Just let it  
Know that it's  
All to find another face  
I make you come just to watch you leave  
You walk around with my heart on your sleeve  
Don't sweat it  
It's over now  
Our time ran out

Our time ran out(x4)(Oh, oh, oh oh oh  
Oh, oh oh-oh-oh(x2))

**Edward Pov…**

"You're fucking miserable," Jasper complained for the millionth time that day.

"Sorry," I replied coldly unable to help my despair.

"What-ever, look the suns out why don't you get out of the house, mum would've had you out the door at six," Jasper said lounging on the couch with his jacket hung over his arm lazily.

"Mums dead," I said turning away from him.

"What's wrong with you," Jasper half yelled sighing and pushing himself from the chair.

"It's that girl you were with at the ball wasn't it?" Jasper said making the connection.

"What girl?" I muttered not looking at him.

"Don't play stupid, I did come home after the ball" Jasper said staring at me.

"What" I said turning to face my brother. My cheeks were pale from the shock of this latest discovery.

"You come home?" I stuttered staring at him with a mixture of horror and shock on my face.

"Yeah wish I didn't now, don't worry I left again. I spent the night at Matt's, I vomited I was so disgusted I mean eww like I wanted to see my little brother do that" Jasper said disgust not only written on his face but mimicked in his tone. I put my head in my hands and thought of her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and full lips.

"Fine let's go," I said standing not even bothering to put a tee-shirt on.

"You mean me as well?" Jasper said bewildered.

"Yeah we dipshit you wanted to go out and I'm coming so…" I trailed off. I didn't swear usually but I was in a foul mood and Jasper seemed to understand because he didn't comment on my language or my out of character day.

"Where are we going then?" he asked casually as I walked into the garage getting my keys as I went.

"Shops, I want a new video game so I can kick your ass at something new," I responded.

I heard him chuckle behind me in response, "Like you could beat me" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I grinned as well, it was easy to get on brotherly competition and with Jasper it was unusually easy and it created a great distraction, because one I got to beat my older brother and two it would erase my thoughts of her or that's what I hoped it would do.

"How about this one?" Jasper asked holding up Halo.

"Nah we own the second which is probably better," I responded and turned my eyes back to the shelves scanning them for a suitable game. Three game shops later we found one or three I should say. We got Nightclub 2, Grand Turismo and Kill Zone.

"You're going down little brother," Jasper taunted.

"That's what you think," I said and then leaving him no chance to dodge I ruffled his hair and dodged out of the way when he swung is arm at me.

"Missed me," I taunted.

I saw Jaspers eyes sparkle and I dodged just before his hand swung at my stomach. I leaped back avoiding it by inches and then I laughed.

"Missed me again," I teased and then I walked round to the driver's side of the Volvo climbed in and started the car.

"You're going down when we get home," Jasper groaned as he got in the car.

"It's not my fault your aims shitty today," I said laughing as I pulled onto the road and almost immediately pulled up at a red light.

"That Bertie Botts has gotten popular," I heard Jasper say and I turned to look.

There were people everywhere and the line was out of the building. Jasper was saying something but I wasn't listening I was staring at a girl that had chocolate brown eyes beautiful brown hair and was wearing a gorgeous dress although I noticed she kept brushing her hands over it as if she was uncomfortable wearing it. She was with that girl that was at the ball, the small one, I couldn't remember her name but she was talking and I could see Bella was clearly not paying attention.

"GO!" Jasper shouted at me and hit me over the back of the head.

I came out of my daze and slammed my foot on the accelerator ignoring the angry honks I was getting. The car launched forward at warp speed and I slammed my foot on the brake clearing my head for a second and then I eased my foot on the acceleration pedal more gently as Jasper shook his head at me and then looked out the window.

The ride home was a daze and Jasper stayed quiet intent on letting me concentrate after me almost accident at the lights. Finally when we got home I chucked the games on the couch.

"Tea or coffee, you pick a game it doesn't matter which," I called.

"Coffee" Jasper called and I walked into the kitchen to make our favored drinks.

Jasper had chosen nightclub 2 and he had already selected his car.

"No fair how come you get the BMW?" I asked.

"I left you the Volvo," he responded taking his coffee and sipping it.

I took the remote and browsed through the cars and finally decided on a Red Chevrolet with 280 horse power.

"Nice choice," Jasper commented as we scrolled threw tracks. We decided on the hardest naturally and the race began.

"You cheated," Jasper said glaring at me.

I shrugged, "You didn't say I couldn't push you into a wall"

He laughed and shook his head. "Rematch no rules," Jasper said and the race began again.

"Not so good when you don't shove aye," Jasper said laughing.

"Well that last turn was complicated," I said smiling.

He laughed and stood up stretching and then yawning.

"You're not seriously tired are you?" I asked amazed.

"Well I plan on an all nighter," He said smirking.

"Shut-up like I wanted to hear that and I don't think that's what Alice had in mind," I muttered.

"Don't worry you're in for one two, after clubbing we'll all be winding down at Alice's,"

He said winking at me. "Fine go sleep, but I'm not waking you up," I told him. He shrugged and walked off to his bedroom.

I sighed as he disappeared behind the door, well there goes that distraction. I sat there for a moment wondering what I could do but in the end I gave up and just stood and walked into Mums old room.

Melinda Deborah Hale was scrawled across the door in gold script and I laughed at the memory of her doing it to shut Jasper up. I opened the door and it creaked, I shuddered at the sound and lightly closed the door behind me before assessing the room.

It hadn't changed much, her bed was unmade and the ancient Piano sat covered in dust and poorly mistreated. After she had died it seemed like a betrayal to play it again even if she left it to me.

I walked over to her bed-side table and stared at the smiling happy faces of Jasper and I. I was smiling to myself as I yet my eyes wander to a picture of her and my mystery father. She was staring at him adoringly but he had left us as soon as he had found her pregnant.

I sighed and against my better judgment sat at the old wooden seat in-front of the ancient Piano. I lifted the case and ran my fingers wordlessly and tunelessly over the ivory keys and suddenly I wanted nothing more than to just play, to write a song full of sorrow and wonder and emotion and to off-load all my feelings into the piano so maybe they wouldn't be as hard to bear.

I let my fingers drift over the keys as I drifted into my head and just thought as I pressed keys and the music flowed through me imbedding in my mind so they were unforgettable.

I thought of Bella the most, of our one night stand and her beautiful eyes and when I'd finished the song I decided it was for her because she was my main inspiration.

I heard a small clao from behind me and turned to see Jasper standing in the door smiling sadly at me. "I-l" I stuttered and quickly closed the Piano embarrassed although I didn't have to be.

"That was good, mum would have loved it," Jasper said smiling and I realized with a jolt of shock he was trying not to cry.

"She would have," I agreed and stood up to stand next to him. He stepped into the hall and I closed the door which creaked in protest.

"It's time to go." Jasper said to me changing the subject.

"Already?" I asked rather glad that I wouldn't have time to dwell on my mother's past and if I wanted I could get plastered and off-load more feeling, I could drift into a sober world where nothing bad ever happens and life goes on like a dream, or a fairy tale.

************************ 

I wasn't even dressed up, just loose khaki pants and a button up v neck but somehow I felt watched like I didn't fit in as I sat sipping from an unknown drink. I think it was some type of cocktail or beer or even vodka, Jasper had said it would help and I didn't question it. Jasper sat next to me staring at the door like it was a life-line.

"At least look laid back, there's no need to stare at the bouncer," I muttered under my breath but I knew he could hear me even over the loud music.

The lights were blinding as they flashed and spun but my eyes were adjusted which is why I saw a familiar pair of Brown eyes over the crowd meet mine and I had a feeling that maybe my fairy-tale could come true.

**I know this was a fairly boring Chapter, but it was necessary. The club winding down will be in the next chapter : ) finally some excitement I guess : 0 Thank-you Izzy for helping out.  
**

**Preview.  
**The toilet seemed to sway as I vomited into it clutching my stomach and moaning as Edward held my hair out of my face for the second time that month as my stomachs sorry condense spilled out.

I clutched the unwanted test in shame as I stared at three answers all meaning the one thing. I was pregnant with Edwards Child and I had no way of knowing what was to come as I stared blankly at the two smiley faces and the positive sign.

**Hoped you enjoyed my chapter anyway and I hope its not to much to ask for a review because I love them they make my day : )  
tegan **


	5. Clubbing with a desire

**Break your little heart  
Chapter 5- Clubbing with a desire**

**Good girls go bad- cobra starship  
**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Good girls go bad)

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go bad  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
Good girls go

**Bella Pov****  
**My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick, but not once did my eyes leave Edwards.

"I feel sick," I muttered prying my eyes from Edwards green ones to look at Rose and Alice who were both talking happily. They stopped and looked at me, running their eyes over me skeptically weighing the chances of what could happen.

"You'll be fine," Alice decided. I looked back to where Edward had been standing only to find him shoving his way through the crowd towards me.

"No I'm pretty sure I won't be, I'm going to die of embarrassment," I pleaded but before they could reply Edward appeared in-front of us.

"Ladies," he said smiling at Alice and Rose.

"Bella," he said looking at me so intently I began hyperventilating.

"Edward," I said and then without another word I started pushing my way to the bar completely focused on not remembering what was to come.

"You look nice," Edward said from beside me.

"You clean up pretty good yourself," I said without looking at him.

"Is that flirtation I hear in your voice Bella?" He asked jokingly.

"No amount of illegal substances in the world could," I started muttering but Edward just laughed.

"What?" I asked him finally turning to glare at him.

"Nothing, it's just it already made you…" He began and trailed of thoughtfully looking round the room before his perfect green eyes rested on me.

"Shut up," I muttered reaching a stool and sitting in it. He pulled up the one beside me still grinning like an idiot.

"Mango daiquiri please," I asked the bar tender.

I let my eyes flicker to look at Edwards and I caught him staring.

"What?" I asked turning and taking my drink from the guy.

"Doesn't it bother you, those guys all checking you out?" Edward said looking at me.

"Awe, you jealous?" I asked him smiling and taking a sip of my drink.

"Dance with us," Rose and Alice asked from behind me.

"Sure," I said finishing my drink in one gulp and standing up to dance. Even though I hated dancing because I had two left feet it was better than talking to Edward. We moved into the centre of the floor our hands held above our heads linked so we could push through easier.

I swayed my hips to the different music as Rose and Alice did and we began talking. "So who's the hottie?" Rose asked.

"Edward Cullen," I muttered.

"You don't like him?" Rose asked.

"I had sex with him," I said and that successfully ended that conversation. We kept dancing for about three songs and then a guy called Jasper came and lead Alice away saying that 'we'd danced with her for long enough and that it was his turn.'

"May I," Edward asked a song later holding out his hand for me to take.

"Sorry I can't ditch Rose," I said not looking at him.

"Go on I'm fine" Rose said shoving my into Edwards arms.

"Bu-" I started to say but she was already gone swallowed by the crowd.

"You can let go," I told Edward grumpily trying to pull myself from his arms.

"Nope" Edward said smiling as a new song came on.

It started off slowly and Edward refused to let me go so when the song picked up I spun in his arms making him step back a little but he kept his arms around me. I started to dance with him and I decided that I could live a-little instead of avoiding him; I mean why should I? He came on to me. I think.

_  
Caught in a bad romance  
Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma Roma-ma  
GaGa Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love_

_  
_The lyrics played and the crowd all started to dance although nothing like how Edward and I danced because it appeared we were the only male female pair. I closed my eyes and danced like nobody was watching even though it felt like a thousand eyes were trained on me. Edward's arms barley left mine and when they did it was to grab my hand and twirl me around. Amazingly my feet didn't get in the way, not that I would have fallen anyway because Edward would have caught me, I hoped. __

I want you drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love  


_You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
A bad romance_

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

I opened my _eyes and looked into Edwards_. He was grinning at me spinning me around in his arms and tightening his grip when I nearly fell or slipped.

"Having fun?" he whispered.

"Not as much as I could be," I staid back blinking as the lights focused on us. _I closed my eyes again and I knew he was still grinning a crooked smile.  
_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_

_Caught in a bad romance  
Ra ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma roma-ma  
GaGa Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance  
_

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cuz you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love_

The song ended and I realized it was the shortened version. Edward dipped me on the last note and I opened my eyes grinning at him. My heart was racing and I wasn't quite sure if it had anything to do with dancing as I stared into his eyes. He lifted me back up keeping his arm around me and as I straightened up I realized the spotlights were on us and that we were in the centre of a circle with everyone watching us.

Alice and Rose burst into applause and I felt my tell tale blush colour my face in a magnificent red.

"That was fun," Edward murmured leading me through the crowd who were now starting to dance again with the next song.

"Mmm," I agreed leaning into him.

"Nice moves brother," I heard someone call and turned to see Alice, Jasper and Rose walking towards us.

"Thanks," Edward replied to Jasper.

"You've been holding out on us, we've never seen you dance like that," Rose and Alice exclaimed.

"Well I didn't have someone to hold me up every-time I tripped or stumbled," I muttered looking at me feet.

"Whatever," Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to a table in the corner.

Edward slid in next to me as did Alice. Jasper and Rose sat on either side Jasper with Alice and Rose with Edward.

"So how'd you two meet and umm?" Rose paused.

"Do the dirty," Jasper said with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"You didn't have to walk in," Edward muttered under his breath and I shot him a look of utter astonishment.

He shrugged, "I was as shocked as you were… my own brother," he said making a show of shivering.

"Eww" Alice commented wrapping her Arms round jasper.

"So how'd you meet?" Rose prompted.

"Well a certain little evil genius thought it would be fun to take me go to a masked ball where she ditched me and I found him and we got completely plastered and Wa-La," I said glaring at Alice when I referred to her and jerking my head in Edwards direction when he was mentioned and at the end holding my hands in a what gesture and shrugging.

"Wa-La" Edward repeated and laughed.

"Whatever it's better than my friend, she would have said tuts and gosh probably both in that sentence," I said thinking.

He laughed, "That is pretty bad," he said still laughing.

"I'm ready to head," I said feeling my stomach stir.

"Yeah me too, too much excitement for one day," Rose said yawning.

"Don't start that I'll-" Alice began but before she could finish her sentence she yawned as well. "See," she muttered after not bothering to finish her sentence.

We all laughed as Alice called a cab and Rose called Emmett to come over to Alice's to meet for our supposed 'Winding down'.

* * *

'I want to watch Nemo," Alice argued as Rose, Jasper, Edward and I sat watching Alice and Emmett argue over movies.

"But American Pie is so much better," Emmett argued.

"Who cares just pick a movie it's not like we care what one," Rose scolded them both.

"Nemo it is," Alice sang happily.

"American Pie," Emmett whined.

"After if we're still awake," Alice said dismissively putting in the disk.

"Fine," Emmett grumbled walking over to the love seat where Rose was perched.

She stood so Emmett could sit and then Nestled herself into his arms smiling in content. Jasper and Alice were laying across the couch which left the other love seat for Edward and I. I sat on the floor in-front of it giving him the chair but that was short lived because it turned into another argument which Emmett ended by ordering Edward onto the chair and picking me up and dumping me on top of him.

"Sorry," I muttered trying to get up but his arms wrapped around me and held fast until I relaxed and promised not to move.

Half way through the movie I think I must have fallen asleep because when I next opened my eyes I felt disorientated and groggy. I blinked a couple of times to get used to the light and looked around.

Emmett and Rose had gone and Alice and Jasper were still curled up on the couch fast asleep and finally I looked to my left where Edwards head rested on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake him but I knew I had to move, I felt like I was going to vomit and when I shifted my hand to my head it wasn't that hard to tell I was burning up even to my own hand I felt hot. I shifted my position and tried to stand but Edward held fast.

"Please let me go," I mumbled under my breath. I tried getting up again but I knew I'd have to wake him up. He opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at me.

"Let me go I've got to," I started but I didn't finish I just managed to turn to the floor before I vomited.

Edward was up in an instant telling me to go to the bathroom and that he'd be right in. I did what I was told and ran to the toilet kneeling over it much like I had the morning following the ball.

"Shh," Edward soothed handing me a glass of water and pulling my hair back. The toilet seemed to sway as I vomited into it clutching my stomach and moaning as Edward held my hair out of my face for the second time that month as my stomachs sorry condense spilled out.

My vomit was dry because I hadn't eaten anything and I knew it wasn't because of the one drink I'd had because I had a fever.

"Great I'm sick," I moaned as another water substance rose in my throat. I vomited for a while then climbed into the shower to rid myself of the hideous odor.

The cold water splashed over my face as I sat on the floor, having no energy to stand. I let the water wash over me until I started shivering and then turned on the hot water so I wouldn't freeze.

There was a knock on the door and then Alice walked in holding a fresh towel and a clean pair of clothes for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problems are you ok sweetie?" she asked smiling sadly at me.

"Yeah it probably a fever," I muttered as Alice placed the clothes on the sink smiling a little despite herself.

"Just think you were joking about not vomiting just earlier today," she said. I gave her a shaky laugh and then she left the room closing the door softly behind her.

When I walked into the living room, refreshed and feeling better I noticed Jasper had gone and Alice was not in the room. The second thing I noticed was that Edward was still here and that I smelt food.

I walked into the kitchen in a trance where food was a living god. I smiled when I saw Edward and quickly ate the bacon, hash browns and eggs he placed in-front of me.

"Slow down or you'll just bring it back up again," Edward told me gently sitting down across from me.

"I probably will anyway," I replied with my mouth full. He laughed and picked a bit of bacon from my plate eating it thoughtfully.

"Thanks," I said smiling when I was done. I felt a bit better but I knew it was only the beginning.

"No problem, you should sleep Bella," he said concern in his eyes.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll call a cab," he said shrugging and smiling at me.

"Don't leave me," I whispered feeling pathetic.

"I'll sleep on the couch," he declared.

"Fine but will you stay with me until I fall asleep," I asked feeling like a small child.

"Of course," was all he said.

I pushed my empty plate away and walked up the stairs pausing at Alice's door and then walking to the spare room. I knew there was a double bed there.

"Don't you sleep in Alice's room," Edward asked pointing at the door.

"Yeah but I'm vomiting I hardly think shell mind if I sleep in the spare room, besides its double, you'll be uncomfortable on the couch," I said and then realizing what I had suggested I back tracked or tried to.

"But you don't-, only if you want to I mean as friends," I said blushing and looking at my feet.

"It's very thoughtful, but won't it be strange?" he asked. I shrugged in embarrassment and opened the door stepping in and leaving it open for him to follow.

He closed the door behind him and walked over slipping into the other side of the bed.

"Thank-you" he whispered but I was already so close to unconsciousness I didn't reply. Before I completely fell asleep I felt his hand slip into mine and we fell asleep like that, hand in hand as friends.

* * *

**1 Week later…**

I hadn't gotten over my sickness and I had a feeling I wouldn't anytime soon. I couldn't eat anything without vomiting and Alice and Esme were pretty much in agreement at taking me to the hospital although both Carlisle and I agreed it wasn't necessary.

I was sitting up in a chair looking out the window into Esme's backyard, smiling as the sun shone through cocooning me into a little place of warmth. I had pjs on and I was wrapped in a blanket but it felt like the sun made all the difference. I heard a knock on the door and smiled.

"Come in," I said even though I knew they would anyway.

Alice walked in with a bowl of soup and three boxes that looked like packets of something.

"Hey there," she said.

"Hey, you know I probably won't be able to stomach that," I said pointing at the soup although my stomach grumbled loudly so I guess I wasn't the only one starving.

"Oh well," she said pointing at the bucket beside me. I grinned taking the soup from her as she took a seat opposite me.

"What's up?" I said taking a bite although it burned my mouth.

"Well Esme brought home these, we think you might be…." Alice trailed off looking out the window and the wordlessly handed me one of the packets.

"Pregnant," I finished.

"Yeah, well you had that one night stand and your ill and I know you were due three days ago," She said and then looked down.

"I didn't think of it like that, hang on I need the bathroom anyway," I muttered placing the soup on the ground and walking into the bathroom adjoining the guest room that had become my room.

When I come out of the Bathroom and placed them all on the floor in-front of Alice, who moved to sit in-front of them. I sat opposite her pulling the soup onto my lap and continued eating while we waited.

"Oh my god Bella," Alice squealed when one of the answers appeared. I grabbed it staring at the positive sign and then I looked at the others.

I clutched the unwanted test in shame as I stared at three answers all meaning the one thing. I was pregnant with Edward's child and I had no way of knowing what was to come as I stared blankly at the two smiley faces and the positive sign.

"Oh my god Bella," Alice repeated but I wasn't listening. I stared at my stomach and rubbed it with my hand, everything making sense.

"I can't be," I moaned and then I started to cry as Alice moved over and hugged me.

**Well that wasn't really drama but I enjoyed writing it **** Hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to write the next chapter.  
Please review **

**There is no preview because I really just want to update but the next chapter will be called either horribly wrong or pregnant or something because I kind of mushed this chapter and the next together, oops : ) **

**Tegan**


	6. deny deny deny till you believe

**Break your little heart  
Chapter 5- Deny Deny Deny till you believe **

**Boys like girls- love drunk **

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)

You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over

**Bella P.O.V**  
'No, no, no I can't be pregnant, it's not possible," I reasoned with myself as I sat staring blankly in-front of myself, neither seeing nor blinded.

'I cant be a mother, I'm not ready, what do I tell Edward?' my mind wondered. Lost in thought these few pointers kept going round in a cycle with no order each statement or question popping up and then dismissed. One lingered longer and appeared more frequent though and I decided to voice this allowed.

Blinking to bring my eyes back into focus I looked at Alice whose worry made me feel slightly guilty for my silence but in my defense I just found out I was pregnant! I have a right to be shocked. Pregnant I thought with disgust.

"I can't be a Mother, it's impossible," I moaned as a few tears threatened.

Alice squeezed my hand sympathetically then slid closer to wrap her arm round me as I started to sob. Tears trailed down my cheeks leaving them sticky and wet and my eyes went blurred every few seconds as knew tears replaced the fallen ones and then they'd splatter to the floor leaving them broken.

"Shh honey it'll be alright," Alice whispered as I started to cry harder.

I felt snot starting to drip and looked up searching the room for a tissue but it seems Alice was prepared because she pulled out a new packet of tissues from her back pocket and handed me one. I blew my nose and kept crying.

I didn't know where the tears came from but they didn't stop falling until about half an hour later and even then I was still sobbing and hiccupping. Alice still had her arm around me and as I gradually slowed my breathing and wiped my eyes that I knew would be puffy and red it felt like it had been over a week although it had been a little less than an hour.

Alice didn't remove her arm as we stared silently out the window in Esme's garden where she had captured a small piece of paradise.

It wasn't overly big but it seemed to represent fields as I stared at it. The white picket fence surrounded the garden like a wall keeping what small piece of paradise inside the walls. I followed the many flowers with my eyes until they all blurred as one as more tears threatened to block my vision, but I managed to hold them back.

I stared at the apple tree in the yard, its big climbing branches swaying over the wall unsuccessfully hiding Alice and I's contribution to the paint job. Just right of the tree was a single sky blue post and I found myself starting to laugh despite my former tears. Alice looked at me like I had grown two heads and waited for me to calm down enough to elaborate on my out-burst.

Alice Brandon was my oldest friend and when we were seven we had decided that the posts to Esme's fence should be a bright blue so when Esme started repainting them we had bought a single bucket of blue paint with our pocket money and started painting her fence blue.

Naturally being seven we decided to start under the cover of the tree but we only managed to paint one picket blue before Esme called us in for lunch and we had trudged into the house with smiles plastered on our faces and covered head to toe in blue paint. (We now realize that that couldn't possibly have been suspicious at all… **Note the sarcasm**)

Esme had realized immediately and scolded us as she made us go and wash up before lunch, but despite the fact that she scolded us she later complimented us on our painting skills and she never re-painted the picket, saying that it would bring back memories when she was in the garden and she could always remember the day her daughters friend and her daughter had decided to paint the fence.

All that had repeated in my head took only a second as I imagined Alice and I as little girls one on either side of the fence painting it bright blue. I quickly told Alice between gasps of laughter and soon we were both laughing.

My pregnancy momentarily forgotten we stared out over the garden laughing and I think it had been the first time that week that I had felt even close to normal, and it was definitely the first time I'd been happy and not vomiting every few hours.

Chocking on laughter I finally managed to sit up straight and smile at Alice. She too had stopped laughing and was grinning at me with an odd twinkle in her eyes. I saw her mind clinking around as she thought and then deciding better on something she was going to say she bit her lip and covered it with another small burst of giggling. I dismissed it and smiled wider at her, deciding I felt well enough to go downstairs.

We headed down still on a high buzz and unwilling to come down. Esme looked up in shock at our arrival as we entered the lounge-room and sat down, me on the love seat and Alice on the couch next to Esme.

"Are you feeling better?" Esme asked looking between Alice and I.

"Yeah," I said shooting Alice a glance to say don't tell her anything, as the pregnancy was brought back to mind.

Alice gave me a duh are you stupid looked and smiled at her mother innocently. Esme didn't look fooled as she looked between us and then she did something I loved her for she smiled and moved on figuring we would tell her eventually instead of launching into a parent lecture.

"That's great Bella, did you stomach the soup?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, thank-you it was nice," I said smiling.

She smiled kindly. "Your colours come back a little let's hope this is the end of your sickness," she said smiling but this time I couldn't return her smile because I knew it was only the beginning.

I shared a look with Alice and she smiled reassuringly with her back turned on Esme so she couldn't see. I gave her a petrified look before turning back to Esme.

**Alice P.O.V**

Oh My God Bella was pregnant! I yelled at myself.

The shock was overwhelming as I stared at her in wonder. My shock turned to worry pretty soon though. Bella sat quietly, not moving just staring blankly at her hands. I could almost imagine the clogs of her mind turning and twisting trying to process this latest news.

I was about to congratulate her when she looked at me and instead of excitement or even wonder I saw cold fear. It made a surge of sympathy run through me as I stared at Bella in her weakest moment. All her defenses were down and she looked so scared.

I squeezed her hand in reassurance and when she started to cry I wrapped an arm around her to hug her.

"I can't be pregnant," she moaned into my shoulder and I squeezed it and pulled back keeping one arm around her. I didn't say anything I just let her sob as we stared out at my Mother's garden. I wondered what Bella was going through, if I would go through it as well.

My biggest wish, a child, and my best friend gets it from a one night stand and its with someone that probably loves her. Edward had rung me every hour in the first day and then he had called every-day after that always asking and the worry in his tone had made me sadden that I didn't have anyone like that.

I loved jasper but I wasn't sure if he did me, if he would call when I was sick, or even if he loved me. Sure we were friends and we kinda liked each other but I didn't know how I could tell him I liked him, and for the first time I felt unsure of how to go about telling Jasper which had never happened.

I'd never been hopeless at just bringing up my feelings but something with jasper stopped me. I stared into the garden not seeing just lost in thoughts.

I pictured a little girl the age of two swinging on a swing with me pushing her, her black hair spiked up and her dress blowing lightly as the swing moved. I pictured her big eyes staring at me, and a few dimples when she smiled to reveal small little teeth. Bella was getting a child and I wasn't I thought venomously but immediately after the thought I scolded myself for it. Bella was my oldest friend and it was like she said it was, I was only seventeen I still had a while yet.

Bella had stopped crying and was starting to laugh. The sound brought me out of my own selfish thoughts and she instantly had my attention. She was laughing so hard I thought she'd choke but she just kept on laughing as I stared at her in concern.

It probably looked strange from somebody else's point of view but I knew Bella and when she was ill she didn't laugh that much, so I knew it must have been pretty funny, or maybe she had finally lost it with all the news, and her being so upset but I didn't have to think for much longer because she calmed down enough to tell me.

"Remember when we painted the fence blue?" she said and that was all it took to get us both laughing so hard we were gasping and clutching our stomachs by the end of it.

We both stood and decided to go downstairs, seeming Bella had been inside for the whole week, barely moving and barley eating. When we got downstairs I knew mum would ask questions but I was hoping I would just be able to shrug it off without her questioning it, I knew it was something Bella needed to tell her and if she wanted to wait then I would respect that.

As I predicted Esme looked at us and in a second she was firing questions. Bella looked at me in worry and I tried to tell her with my eyes that I wouldn't tell her.

As I hoped Esme dismissed it and I was thankful. "Bella we should sit outside, you need some sun you'll go even paler," I suggested not looking in Esme's direction just trying to get out of the room so I could talk to her, and she did look really pale, so I figured some sun would do her good anyway and even though it wasn't exactly boiling, it was raining like usual either.

Bella stood, gasping a little in pain and I looked at her questioningly but she just started walking outside calling "That's a good idea," over her shoulder.

I followed her outside expecting her to stop and sit at the little table but instead she kept walking until she was obsucured by the apple tree. I walked over to find her sitting under it, using the trunk as a back rest. She was smiling and I knew she was remembering something, probably us climbing up to get the best apple or her falling out and me jumping out after her thinking it was the fastest way to do it, in the end we both had sprained ankles. I smiled at the memories and sat across from her using the fence to lean against.

A few stray bits of the sun were shining through the thick leaves shining on Bella, but she seemed oblivious to it as she laid there with closed eyes.

"You ok?" I asked looking at her, thinking what the hell why isn't she moving or doing something. Worry once again was on my mind but when she opened her eyes I saw her peaceful smile light up her face and for the next couple of hours we sat there discussing memories of our past.

**Edward P.O.V**

I called Alice a couple of times but her answer was always the same. "Bella is sick" I wished I could see her to make sure she wasn't dying just to reassure myself. I stressed and worried about a girl I'd met twice like I'd known her my whole life, but seeing her curled up in-front of a toilet vomiting up nothing and so pale, it had done me in and now I couldn't stop thinking of her it was like I had my own fever and she was the cause and cure at the same time.

I dialed the number I had come to learn by heart as I held it to my ear and waited for Alice to answer. She answered on the third ring and I was surprised to hear laughter in the background. I recognized it as Bella's and a wave of relief washed over me.

"Can I-" I started but Alice didn't say anything instead Bella's voice filled my ears.

"Hello" she asked and she sounded a-little confused.

"Bella your OK, finally I've been calling all week," I said in a rush completely forgetting what I was about to say. Probably something that actually made sense and didn't sound like Bellayourokfinallyivebeencallingallweek!

"So you're the one annoying Alice every minute?" she asked teasingly and I could almost imagine her smile.

"Yeah I guess that was me," I replied grinning despite myself. "You are better, right?" I asked just wanting to be reassured.

"Kinda," she said and I had the feeling she was holding back something.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked getting ready to go to the car and drive straight there and erase this threat or give her money or whatever she needed.

"Nothing," she said and I trusted her enough to let it slide but doubt still laced through my mind and I knew she wasn't telling me something.

"Why have you been annoying Alice?" she asked and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I was worried last time I saw you, you were vomiting over a toilet," I replied grimly.

"I do seem to leave you like that don't I?" she said.

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit of it," I said and although I said it jokingly I meant it. I heard the door and grinned.

"I have to go put Alice back on Lover boy will want to talk to her," I said grinning at Jasper as he came round the corner. I made kissing noises in his direction as Bella said good-bye and then Alice's voice came back.

"What's up Edward, who's lover boy?" I heard her asked but like her instead of replying I handed Jasper the phone, told him not to run up the bill and left, grabbing my keys on the way out.

I felt a giddy kind of relief as I drove around Forks, neither going here nor there. I came to a stop at the lights and started fiddling with the radio. I gave up after a moment though and decided to select a Cd at random. I turned the radio on and listened for about a second before scowling.

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start_

_I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart  
Whoa, whoa _

**(I do absolutely NOT like this song but it seems fitting for this section unfortunately : ( it's by Taio Cruz ft. ludicris -Break Your Heart, if you like it good for you : ) ) **

Break Your Heart by some wanna-be artist had come on and I despised the song but I found long after id found a new station the lyrics echoed through my mind along with Bella's angelic face and I wondered for the first time if the song made sense.

I searched for a mix that Jasper had created and put it in. The light went green and I eased the gas on and started forwards again.

For some reason I ended up sitting in the forks school car-park sitting humming to the music. I looked up at the notice board and smiled.

The usual we are accepting applications and transfers was printed in black across the board. I started thinking and I don't know how long I sat there but the music stopped eventually and in what felt like minutes I heard a tap on the window.

I blinked a couple of times and looked over to the window. A big buff guy was standing there looking at me like I was a freak. I winded down the window and looked at him, noticing for the first time it was nearly dark.

"You have to leave," the guy said and I studied him. He was wearing a security uniform and well I felt pretty pathetic sitting in a school car park on a Sunday afternoon.

"Sorry," I said wondering how I discovered this new level of pathetic.

**Bella P.O.V**

I was vomiting again, with Alice sitting on the floor next to me holding out a glass of water and holding my hair back. Esme was at the door on the phone with Carlisle and well I was in complete shock.

For the last three days I had spoken to Edward on the phone and every time I tried to tell him I backed out of it and now I was getting really sick again. I didn't have a running nose but at night my nightmares were getting worse making me scream and my stomach was looking a little bigger I thought. I vomited nearly every day and I only managed to keep small meals down, other than that I was retching.

"Shh," Ali was soothing me.

We hadn't told either Carlisle or Esme let alone my parents about the thing inside of me it was our secret one that I intended to keep until the very last straw and Edward what to tell Edward. Should I tell him, will he freak out and leave or stay? What would happen if I didn't tell him? It was all unanswered and I started to cry as I retched up my last meal which had only been about 15 minutes ago.

"You poor thing, you can't seem to shift this bug can you?" Esme said sympathetically flushing the toilet to replace it with clean water.

"Ye-" I started but retched again.

"Is she taking the antibiotics Alice?" Esme asked her daughter instead of me.

"Yeah every night," Alice said smiling at her mother and handing me that glass of water. I gulped it greedily as I tried not to show Alice's lie on my own face as I guiltily hid behind my glass. Then I retched again.

The blackness I fought so hard to escape engulfed me again as I struggled to wake uselessly. I wasn't on the cliff looking down for once instead I was in a brilliantly lit field surrounded by woods.

A few flowers were here and there but there was nothing else to look at apart from the child that sat in the middle watching, always watching. His pale features stood out against his dark hair and his pink lips stretched into a smile showing dimples as he stared at me intently.

His teeth were a little crooked but other than that they were perfectly normal child's teeth, they were tiny. His cheeks had little rosy circles on them and they were chubby as and his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant hazel that were a mixture of a chocolate brown and a bright green.

The Moon came up in an instant and his eyes went from perfect hazel to a dark shade of brown and he reached out his hand. I started stumbling towards him but I wasn't the only one. A cloaked figure emerged from the trees and smiled cruelly at me.

It was a smile I knew well and I started running towards the kid with only one word echoing through my mind. _Mine._ I reached the child and scooped it up just before Jacob came to a stop beside me.

"No!" I hissed but Jacob laughed and then the child was gone and replacing it was a bunch of bloodied rags. Jacob disappeared but I still heard his laughter echoing off the mountains long before I woke up.

I woke with a gasp as I stared around the pitch black room. I was back in Alice's room, the spare bed having been moved next to Alice's double. She murmured and rolled over but didn't wake and I was grateful, how could I tell her of my dream when how could Alice understand.

_She would understand she wants a child_ my mind whispered and I stared at Alice as I had a sudden thought. I didn't want a child but Alice did. Alice wanted one with all her heart and I could give her one.

**Sorry it took a while to update I couldn't get the chapter right.  
Ill try to update within the next week but my next update probably wont be for at least a week and a bit : )  
Thanks Izzy for editing and maisie for being maisie and giving hilarious reviews XD  
I'd also like top thank all the others who have reviewd and keep it up : ) it makes the updates faster so Review review review and its not a bribary it reviews seriously make me want to write more  
tegz xx**


	7. Vote & previews not a chapter sorry

**Unfortunately this isn't an update, I was wondering what I should do if I should  
1. Get Alice to tell Edward Bella's pregnant  
2. Get Bella to tell him after Alice talks to her  
3. Alice tells Edward and Edward confronts Bella**

**I have no idea what to choose so I put up a poll and I was wondering if you could vote for what you want to happen because I honestly have no idea : ) **

**The poll is on my profile and it's easy to vote just click and tick a box its simple so Vote soon then I can finish the chapter **

**Tegan xxx and just because I can here's a preview:**

I walked to the door and knocked loudly until I heard a muffled thump and I heard Edward call "coming". I felt butterflies flitter through my stomach as I thought of what I could say but come up blank. "Can I help" Edward started but then seeing it was me he grinned. "Jasper's out ill call him if you like" he said. "Can I come in" I asked and he motioned for me to enter. I went into his living room, Edward trailing behind me.


	8. when grief calls

**Break your little heart  
Chapter 7- when grief calls **

**Worlds apart- twenty twenty **

Driving out, we're heading somewhere new  
Top down, we're onto something  
Straight roads and skies are crystal blue  
Don't know where we're going

'Cos you and me were meant to be  
Were meant to be together  
But you and I will never be the same

This is our way, this is our life  
Just one chance to make it right  
This is our dream, and all I see  
Is a place for you and me  
If you need somebody, I'm somebody  
For you to hold on tight  
This is our life, but we're just worlds apart

Walking down a dead end street at night  
Head down, I'm going under  
We tried and failed to make it right  
Don't know where we're going

'Cos you and me were meant to be  
Were meant to be together  
But you and I were just too much the same

This is our way, this is our life  
Just one chance to make it right  
This is our dream, and all I see  
Is a place for you and me  
If you need somebody, I'm somebody  
For you to hold on tight  
This is our life, but we're just worlds apart

We're just world's apart

Running round in circles with these voices in my head  
Wishing I was someone else instead

This is our way, this is our life  
Just one chance to make it right

This is our way, this is our life  
Just one chance to make it right  
This is our dream, and all I see  
Is a place for you and me  
If you need somebody, I'm somebody  
For you to hold on tight  
This is our life, but we're just worlds apart

**Bella Pov.  
**I sat alone in my/Alice's room thinking of the best way to talk to Alice when my phone rang. I picked it up not even bothering to check the ID. I was expecting a call from Edward so I gathered it would be him especially since Alice was out with jasper. I wondered briefly whether something was going on there and made a mental note to ask her.

"Hey Edward" I said brightly into the phone but Edward wasn't the one who replied.

"Bella who's Edward?" Jacob asked me in a strange voice, it was funny he sounded almost jealous but the anger in his voice was unmistakable.

"A friend," I said recoiling at the voice. It was so familiar, and yet so strange hearing it again after all this time.

"I've missed you so mu-" Jacob started to say.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly.

"Leah and I were a mistake I need you," he said and I heard his tone and knew Leah had dumped him, funny how hurt a guys ego could get, so much that they came back running.

"What to possessive for her, No Jake, it's finished I don't need you, not anymore." I said coldly.

"Bella you don't mean that, you and me all the way babe," he said and I heard for the first time a jerk speaking and not the Jake I knew that had played with me since child-hood like Ali.

"I don't love you and I want you to leave me alone and stay the hell away from me," I shouted in a sudden burst of rage. I hung up and the glared at the phone like it was its fault. I flung it at the wall and had the satisfaction of watching it snap.

I didn't know where my anger was coming from but I had the urge to hit something as my anger consumed me boiling over as I took it out on anything around me. I screamed and hit the bed sinking to the floor crying.

I was home alone so nobody was there to comfort me. I starred at my phone which lay broken, snapped in two and cried harder. I sat their crying for ages and when the doorbell rang I figured it was Alice, having locked herself out. I walked blindly down the stairs tears still streaming down my face as a bawled my eyes out.

I heard another knock and sighed. "Someone's impatient," I muttered and then reaching the door I pulled it open with unnecessary force.

His bronze hair was windblown and his eyes were frantic as he took me in. "Bella are you OK?" he said and then stepped inside and hugged me.

"No," I moaned into him not returning his hug just limply standing in his arms. Edward closed the door and stood back looking at me like I'd been through a war ( which technically that's probably what it looked like seeming I'd just woken up had the worst call and had a fit and started crying for no reason).

"Oh Bella," he sighed looking at me.

I stepped out of his arms and left him standing there giving him the option to follow me or the option to leave. I was still hiccupping my tears had ceased and my sobbing was only quiet. I grabbed a tissue and headed into Alice's room, Edward trailing behind me in concern.

I sat on the floor and blew my nose leaning against the bed as I watched Edward take in my horrid state and the phone that was Brocken and the dint in the wall where it had hit.

"Nice throw," he said smiling as he slid down to sit beside me. I hiccupped in response and wiped my nose again.

"So what happened?" He asked.

This was my chance to tell him but my throat caught up and instead I told him about Jacob and how he'd hurt me emotionally and then finally about the phone call. Edward's hands where clenching and unclenching when I was telling him I noticed but it didn't matter he was next to me, the father of my child. (Well he didn't know that but that's beside's the point).

"So what are you doing here?" I asked trying to pull myself together. I grabbed another tissue and blew into it, it was an ugly noise and I couldn't help but think god Bella I bet that's attractive. I scolded myself for it but the thought had been there.

"You didn't answer I rang a couple of times it didn't even ring so I panicked," he admitted sheepishly running his hand through his hair but his green eyes never left mine.

"Aren't you sweet," I tried to joke but it came out more serious than I had expected. He grinned at me and I saw watched his eyes run over me. I shivered but it had nothing to do with the cold, at least I don't think it did.

"When I saw you Jesus Bella, you look like hell and I presumed the worst I mean what girl has messy hair when it's like 1 o'clock?" Edward said, he tried to make a joke of it but his voice was deadly serious.

"A sick one who just got out of bed had the shittiest phone call and then had prince charming try to knock down the door," I said making light of it and exaggerating his knocking. He laughed and I smiled despite myself.

"Does that mean I can rescue you?" he asked.

"Nope," I said and grinned.

"Come on you made me so worried I came all this way just to see if you were alright," he said still grinning.

"I can't go anywhere I'm still sick," I said.

"And you look fine, kinda," he said.

"Sound fine," I corrected.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Please, go on, if you get sick I'll bring you straight back here," he said earnestly looking me straight in the eye. I caved as soon as I looked into them and he knew it.

"But," I protested but he wouldn't have it. I scrawled a note for Ali and her parents and left letting Edward lead me out.

"Where are we going?" I exclaimed for the millionth time as I watched trees turn bushes and houses turn to blocks of land as we got further out of town. We were going in the opposite direction from Seattle and I seriously had no idea where we were going.

"Wait is where you kill me," I joked as I tried to be serious.

"Ha-ha," he said dryly but I could see the small smile playing at his lips.

"Just checking," I said lightly as I turned to face the window again watching the bland landscape zoom past.

"Wanna play a game?" Edward asked turning from the road to look at me.

"Look at the road," I said turning to look for him.

"And what game do you have in mind?" I asked biting my lip, (it was an annoying habit).

"How about twenty questions?" he said and I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Alright," I agreed reluctantly.

"I'll go first," he said after a pause and then the game began.

"Are you serious?" Edward exclaimed.

"Shut-up," I muttered blushing. The game of twenty questions had been abandoned for family stories and mine were rather embarrassing.

"What about you then, didn't you ever have a parent to take embarrassing photos or films?" I asked him smiling but as soon as I said it the smile was gone from him and I saw him retreating into himself.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright," I said quickly and after that it was silent for a while. I wondered what was so bad about his past and finally he spoke although it was through tight lips.

"She died a couple of years ago and dad took off a while ago," he said and I blinked at him in surprise.

"That's really sad," I said smiling sympathetically at him.

He gave a shaky laugh and I thought he had entered hysteria.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't say sorry or anything like I expected you to, the only sympathy you showed was through a smile and I guess I'm grateful, I hate sympathy. But why didn't you?" he asked.

Oh I thought in relief. "I don't see a point in apologizing for something out of your hand, something you can't control and there's really no point you can't change it, it wasn't anyone's fault so…" I trailed off and wondered if I had of apologized.

"I agree," he said and we rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way, at peace with each other at least for a moment and I enjoyed it while it lasted because as soon as I told Edward I was pregnant I thought he might run as well.

The restaurant we arrived at was small and cozy and it looked like just any other business, it wasn't fancy or over pricey it was just nice and relaxing, like they weren't trying to overdo it they were trying to make it homey and comforting.

"I love it," I said before I'd even gone inside. Edward raised an eyebrow at me in wonder and I shrugged opening the door.

"I always come here It reminds me of home," he said and I grinned at him motioning him to hurry into the warmth of the restraint.

"Aren't I supposed to open the door for you?" he asked. I shrugged and motioned him in. Sighing he gave in but he made sure he beat me to my chair and he pulled it out for me. I pouted at him and he laughed taking his seat across from me.

A waiter with long blonde hair and blue eyes with the skin colour of a desert princess came up to us and took our orders and I wished I could be as pretty as her instead of plain boring features to have something exotic.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked looking at me intently.

"Nothing," I murmured as I turned my attention back to Edward. He didn't look like he believed it but he didn't push it instead he smiled and we started talking and I felt that the night couldn't be more perfect. I looked down at my stomach and glared at it knowing very well that I'd have to tell Edward sooner or later but I couldn't face it not yet not when this night seemed perfect.

"Bella," Edward said clicking and smiling.

"What?" I said blinking.

"You're so spacey," he said.

"Sorry," I mumbled looking down and feeling the familiar heat colour my cheeks an embarrassing brilliant pink.

Edward chuckled softly. "You're cute when you blush," he said and I looked up to see him grinning.

"I think you've said that before," I mumbled my cheeks colouring further.

A different waiter brought back the food, a male that looked around 24 and I paled realizing who it was. It was Jacobs friend Paul and he looked 24 but he wasn't he was only about 16.

"Bella," he said smiling at me. I stared at him in shock.

"Pa- Paul," I finally managed.

"Jake misses you, you should come hang again I'm sure he'd welcome you back and you wouldn't have to date that," he said jerking his head in Edwards direction.

"Jakes an asshole and you can tell him to go to hell," I said coldly and as he placed the food on the table and left neither Edward nor I said a word. And only later I realized I hadn't denied that I was dating Edward and neither had he.

"Tell me everything," Alice said practically bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Arr," I mumbled putting down my keys and walking into her room smiling a little despite myself.

"We had dinner the end," I said.

"You need to tell him you know," she said sobering.

"I know but every time I try I get all chocked up," I said. "I don't know how to tell him, I mean what if he runs off I'll be left raising a child on my own," I moaned.

"It wouldn't be so bad, I'd help you," Alice said looking at the window.

"You can have the baby after it's born," I said suddenly and I saw her eyes widen in surprise. I hadn't meant to tell her like that but it had just slipped out.

"No Bella that's," she said and then shook her head and stood walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

**Alice POV  
**  
How could I have considered it I scolded myself as I slammed the front door and headed to Jaspers.

"He would understand, but how could I tell him without letting him now Bella's pregnant. I started crying as I drove and in the end I pulled over because I couldn't see where I was going.

The tears splashed across my face as a fumed over Bella's stupidity and over her offer. She was ignorant to try and give her child to me and it was even worse that she had offered without even telling Edward, what if Edward hadn't run, what if he'd wanted the kid and I knew he cared about Bella, he wouldn't run and I knew it.

I seethed as Bella's offer went in circles threw my mind, it was sick and the sickest part was I considered it. My best friend had used me, I told her my deepest want and she tried to give me her child just because I wanted one, it was negligence a mother is supposed to love her child not turn to give it away.

I cried harder as the clock ticked on and I decided to keep driving, to let my anger out and when I got home I would tell Bella, it was hopeless I had no idea what to say to Bella.

I decided to go to Jasper's anyway. My tears slowed until I was only hiccupping and when I finally arrived at Jaspers and Edwards house id stopped completely although I could feel how my eyes were puffy and I knew I looked extremely unattractive.

I got out of the car slowly, contemplating turning back and just ignoring Bella but I felt like I needed to hurt something and it would be easy to just let it slip hat she was pregnant.

I walked to the door and knocked loudly until I heard a muffled thump and I heard Edward call "Coming."

I felt butterflies flitter through my stomach as I thought of what I could say but come up blank.

"Can I help?" Edward started but then seeing it was me he grinned.

"Jasper's out ill call him if you like," he said.

"Can I come in?" I asked and he motioned for me to enter. I went into his living room, Edward trailing behind me. I spotted a few pictures and walked over to the shelf looking at them. I could feel his eyes on me so I turned.

"I have something to tell you," I said looking into his eyes.

"I'm listening," he said and I took in a deep breath and in an instant I'd made my decision.

**Will she tell? Will she not? I haven't decided yet : )  
the poll is open and view-able for voting : )  
so far you guys are learning to Alice spilling the secret and Edward confronting Bella .**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages I thought I sent the email tthree weeks ago to izzy to edit but I didn't opps :S and then the computer was taken from me… that didn't end well so I hope you enjoed this update : )  
Get me high off reviews it makes me write faster ;)  
tegan **

**Preview.  
**I splashed water over my face and watched my makeup smudge, It didn't seem important to look nice when you felt so depressed. In an instant I understood why Bella didn't care, because she had no confidence. That was my job to have confidence enough for both of us. I sighed and without thinking punched the mirror and as pain splintered through my fingers I welcomed it

**Im not sure if that will defiantly be in it in those words but it most probably will be in it XD**


	9. Im used hurt & that makes me a betrayer

**Break your little heart  
Chapter 7- im used and hurt and that makes me a betrayer **

**Sarah McLachlan – silence **

Give me release  
witness me  
I am outside  
give me peace

Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
and I wanted to believe  
that I'd get caught up  
when the rage in me subsides

In this white wave  
I am sinking  
in this silence  
in this white wave  
in this silence  
I believe

Passion chokes the flower  
'til she cries no more  
possessing all the beauty  
hungry still for more

Heaven holds a sense of wonder...

I can't help this longing  
comfort me  
I can't hold it all in  
if you won't let me

Heaven holds a sense of wonder...

In this white wave  
I am sinking  
in this silence  
in this white wave  
in this silence  
I believe

I have seen you  
in this white wave  
you are silent  
you are breathing  
in this white wave  
I am free

**Bella POV**

"I've ruined everything." I moaned into my pillow before rolling over and sitting up. My cheeks were tear streaked and I was still hiccupping as I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them.

I knew it was stupid to wallow in self pity but I couldn't help it I mean how could anyone stuff up their life so completely in one week and then continue to have it stuff up from there on. I was so depressed I had thought about leaving forks.

The idea was absurd but it had been there as I thought of my stupid Baby and Alice hating me and Edward had stopped calling. I didn't realize until now how much I relied on him calling me to make me smile and without Alice the world seemed bitter as I sat alone in a house full of people.

Alice refused to be in the same room as me and Esme although sympathetic was starting to worry about both of us. Renee and Charlie hadn't called in a week and I was getting a little worried about them but I didn't bother with that I knew it was hard for them to ring because of the time differences so I didn't trouble myself to much with it.

I let out a miserable sob again as I glared out the window into the thick sheet of rain the blurred the trees together until nothing could be seen but I blur of colours, green, brown, and misty white. The rain pelted on the windows and echoed around the silent room as silent tears dripping from my nose and chin.

I wiped at them angrily as I tried to calm myself down enough to go downstairs and get food. That didn't happen for another half an hour and by then I was starving and I'm sure the baby was as miserable as I was.

I resented it, it had ruined everything, my friendship with Ali any normalcy Edward and I had together and it ruined my future. That was all you, you pissed off Alice and why would someone as good looking as Edward Cullen talk to you, it wasn't the baby it was you my traitor mind whispered. I tried to ignore it but I knew it was right.

I stepped into the hall and nearly knocked Alice off her feet. "Sorry Ali," I whispered as I watched her form retreat.

She was almost running but I knew from the startled look on her face and the guilt that her retreating form hid meant she had been listening at my door. For how long I didn't know but I knew she'd probably heard my crying and I wondered if she knew she had caused most of that.

I stepped further into the hallway and started making my way down the stairs but halfway down I tripped.

"Shit," I muttered as I landed on my hip with a thud at the bottom. I looked at my red hip and sighed I knew there'd be an ugly bruise tomorrow. Gingerly I stood up and continued into the kitchen, ignoring the pain in my hip.

I couldn't help a few tears but I didn't cry other than that I think I'd already cried my heart out and it was a wonder I had tears left to cry. I made a peanut butter sandwich and retreated back to my room before Esme or Carlisle came in. They had been bugging me about why Alice was being so horrid and ignoring me but all I would say was I deserved it and it doesn't matter anymore.

After all it didn't Alice hated me and although I was grieved about it, it was her choice and I had to respect it no matter how much it hurt.

**Alice POV**

It was hard ignoring Bella harder than I thought it would be I mean we had been friends since forever and now I couldn't even speak to her. Sure I was angry but I just couldn't talk to her, she wasn't forgiven but I found I missed having her to talk to and we did live together.

I stared at myself in the mirror, my eyes were a little watery but other than that I was a picture of perfection as Bella always used to say. I put my head in my hands in despair looking through my fingers into a face of betrayal. She had hurt me but I'd made it worse, I told, I broke my promise and that was a betrayal of trust.

I splashed water over my face and watched my makeup smudge, It didn't seem important to look nice when you felt so depressed. In an instant I understood why Bella didn't care, because she had no confidence.

That was my job to have confidence enough for both of us. I sighed and without thinking punched the mirror and as pain splintered through my fingers I welcomed it as I held in my scream and watched the shattered pieces fall and with a tinkle smash on the tiles beneath my bare feet. I watched the blood run over my hands and then I sighed further lightly stepping over the glass and walking downstairs to clean out my hands.

**Edward POV**

I stared in shock at my reflection, a father, impossible. I looked down in anger rinsing my hands with such force when I finally calmed down my hands were red from where I had previously been scrubbing. I sighed and convinced myself it wasn't true or I tried to at least, all the signs were there and I knew it.  
Bella had been sick but only in the mornings and some nights; she had been awkward in trying to hide it always stumbling when I asked her.

"Dam it why didn't she just tell me," I swore.

"You alright in their little brother," I heard Jasper call.

"Only by two minutes" I muttered under my breath, Louder I called, "Yeah fine".

I heard the door open and turned to see Jasper with a smirk on his face. "Then why have you been looking at yourself for the last half an hour and If I may add talking to yourself?" he asked.

"I-I" I stammered but it was no use denying it how could I explain it to him. Oh yeah Jazz I forgot I'm a dad now so how's the name uncle suit you? Yeah that'd go down real well I told myself.

"You were out how did you know?" I asked finally, leaning against the sink counter.

"Alice," he said and he needn't go further.

"Oh so you know," I asked.

"Nope she said you might want someone to talk to but she said if you didn't to not take it personally and that she dumped a load on you that might be pretty life changing," he said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that's one way to sum it up," I muttered.

"Sure, so you gunna tell me or leave me hanging?" he asked jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"That's a pathetic attempt and you know it, and I don't want to talk about it so your hanging for a while" I said and walked out leaving him standing there.

I wanted to be alone desperately and there was only one place that could happen with no one finding me.

The meadow was wet with dew and the flowers dipped weighed down by it. The scene was rather saddening considering they usually stood tall and un-wilted. I sat down anyway not caring about the wet.

Gently I tried to straighten a flower but it drooped as soon as I let go. I sighed giving up. I just sat there staring into nothing and finally I laid down as my eyes fluttered close and I was swept into a dreamless sleep where I wasn't a father and I didn't have anything to worry about and when I eventually woke I wished life was like a dream, carefree and trouble-less.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes as I placed my arm over them efficiently blocking out the sun. I groaned and blinked adjusting my eyes leaving them in shadow to keep the blinding light away. I breathed in the scent of the meadow as I remembered last night's events. I knew Jasper would be freaking out but I decided to stay and watch the sun a little longer. I sat up and looked over the meadow. Some of the flowers and straightened up and I smiled to myself knowing by midday the meadow would have left its wilting state to shine in its full glory.

"Listen to you, your taking about flowers having glory," I muttered out loud.

I heard someone giggle and turned to see a girl around the age of six.

"Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"Tylar" she said with a careless shrug and then without hesitation she sat next to me smiling showing off a small set of teeth.

"Hi Tylar, I'm Edward," I said staring at this small child.

"I'm 5," she said proudly. I smiled

"Really I thought you were six," I said.

"Three weeks," she said holding up three fingers. I smiled at her.

"Is that when you birthday is and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't tell my parents they don't know I come here but its so pretty, I want to be alone and this place is nice and quiet. Yep my party's in 3 days and im having a fairy party" she said looking down. I smiled at her.

"Same here, I discovered it when I was 8 though, the meadow I meen" I told her. She seemed to consider this before her reply and I couldn't help wonder at her, she was brighter by far than a five year old but she still had a five year olds carefree ways and nonchalant innocence.

"We'll share it," she declared suddenly.

"Of course we will," I said matter of factly, not wanting to admit that I was already wrapped around this adorable girls little figure.

She had long golden ringlets and when she smiled she had two small dimples. She'll be a heartbreaker I thought grinning at the thought.

"What?" she asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Your staring at me do I have breakfast on my face," she asked self consciously licking her finger and scrubbing at her cheek which went pink from the forse she used.

"No no no, I was just thinking," I mused. She blinked at me as I tried to think straight.

"Do you know the time," he asked suddenly and she held out her left hand revealing a battered Felix the cat watch. The clock revealed it was nearly 1:30.

"Shh…" I started to say but rethinking said, "Sugar."

Tylar laughed gleefully, "You were about to cuss" she sang happily.

"I have to go Tylar but I'll be back sometime," I said getting up and brushing my pants.

"When will we talk again," she asked and I saw her look around desperately.

"Here," I muttered pulling a small pen out of my pocket.

"Give me your arm," I told her.

She held out her right arm this time. I scrawled my mobile number on her wrist and smiled as she waved and skipped back down the way she had come.

"Secretive skwirt," I muttered as I began a slow job back through the woods to my car. It was only a 45 minute jog and when I finally reached the car where I had left my phone I noticed I had 30 missed calls. Most were from Jasper but a few were from Alice and to my surprise Bella. I called jasper but he didn't answer so I got in the car and rode back home.

"Where were you do you have any idea how worried I was you inconsiderate son of a bitch," Jasper shouted and I stood their gaping as he came down like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking," I muttered.

"Sorry! I stayed up all night calling and calling, I was this close to calling the fricking cops Edward!" he screamed holding his fingers so they were just brushing.

"Did you?" I asked curiously, just as Jasper reached me. I knew he was looking for a fight so I punched him in the gut and that was all he needed. I dodged and fought him until we finally sagged onto the couch exhausted.

"Never do that again," Jasper panted.

"I won't," I muttered equally as wounded. We caught our breath for a while just sitting in a comfortable silence.

"So why did you storm out like that," Jasper asked.

"If I tell you do you swear not to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said calmly.

"Ok well, um, err—" I said not being able to say the words.

"Spit it out already," Japer said eager to know what had happened.

"Bella's pregnant," I told him quickly and just as he began to say something I finished my sentence. "And I'm the father," those three words came from my lips and I almost felt a smile come to my lips, a father but it didn't because I scowled instead letting my anger show.

"That's great Edward," Jasper finally said smiling and punching me lightly in the shoulder.

"Bella hasn't told me yet, Alice did, and she told me Bella offered her the kid," I said and I saw Jasper go pale.

"Man," he started but I just stood, nodding to him and walking from the room to get a much needed vintage wine.

**Im sorry I haven't updated the chapter I finished it a while ago I just haven't had time to update with half yearly tests and social life and stuff : )**

**Ok that was a seriously short chapter but I wanted to end on that note and I didn't know how to stretch it out. The votes were dead even which made things difficult the votes were  
Alice telling – 5  
Bella telling- 5  
Alice telling and Edward confronting Bella- 5**

from now on my lovely editor/friend is going to be writing a Jaspers pov BelleBookworm .

**Preview…**

"Alice, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it please forgive me" I asked my mirror. In her absence I had completely covered one of the walls in the spare room with photos. Most of us too, but I had to have others otherwise it'd only be half a wall. I put a mirror in the centre, one that Alice and I had painted when we were little. We had gone through a phase of purple so it was purple with white paint flicked across it. Engraved and painted in bright yellow were the words Alice and Bella the bestest of friends. I smiled at it

**Thank you all for your reviews and sorry I left you hanging for so long  
**


	10. I need your smile coz im so alone

**Break your little heart  
Chapter 8 – I need your smile coz in so alone**

**In a second by Aly and Aj**

Don't know where you are  
Wish I just could be near you  
I would sail oceans  
To get a glimpse of how you feel

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Don't know how you feel  
You seem to keep it to yourself  
Would you climb mountains  
To show me this is something real

You're all the things I'm looking For everything and so much more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second

Could it be  
Could it be  
You and me  
You and me  
Do I see  
Do I see  
Clearly

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more

What I think  
You are just perfect  
Could it be  
That I am worth it  
Is this thing an open door  
Walk right through to something more  
You and me  
My life would change in a second  
In a second**  
**

**Alice Pov**  
"What have I done?" I whispered into the night as I stood in my room looking out of the window down into the garden. I'd pulled it open letting the cold air in and now I leaned out letting the wind blow my hair around wildly as tears streaked down my face quietly.

As I thought my decision over my eyes kept flicking towards the tree the covered the sky blue fence post. It didn't feel right to be fighting with Bella, after over around 10 years and not one fight, sticking up for each other and vowing that we'd never fight we were experiencing our first fight.

My thoughts slipped back to better times. It was when Bella and I were about 9 and we were sitting around drinking lemon lime and bitters and mountain dew just talking when suddenly Bella stood up knocking her chair over in the process.

"I propose a toast," she said holding up her glass. I held up mine and remained seated.

"No guy shall ever come between us, we'll stand up for each other and never fight," she said loudly and then lowering her voice a little she whispered "Best friends," and as we clinked glasses.

I added "Forever and always," and since then that become our promise, and our thing.

"Best friends, forever and always," I whispered bitterly coming out of my thoughts.

"We sure screwed it up Bells, we sure screwed it up." I whispered and walked away leaving my curtains billowing in the wind.

**Bella Pov**  
"Alice, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it please forgive me?" I asked my mirror.

In her absence I had completely covered one of the walls in the spare room with photos. Most of us too, but I had to have others otherwise it'd only be half a wall. I put a mirror in the centre, one that Alice and I had painted when we were little.

We had gone through a phase of purple so it was purple with white paint flicked across it. Engraved and painted in bright yellow were the words Alice and Bella the bestest of friends. I smiled at it but soon sobered as I stood there.

"Forever and always," I whispered and I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

I walked over to my bed and laid down, staring desperately at my ceiling like it held all the answers. I picked up, my phone and stared at the empty screen revealing I had no messages. I was at a loss of what to do. My new unbroken phone had no pictures of Alice and I but one, my screensaver. I clicked the phones unlock button and stared at us smiling and pulling faces and being down right stupid. I sighed and stood walking over to a cupboard and where I knew a box of all our old stuff lay.

It took my half an hour to locate the dusty box and when I finally did it took another half an hour to drag it from its hiding spot and into the middle of my floor. I knelt down dusting it off and coughing as the dust blew into my face form the open window.

I peeled away the tape and started looking through it. I must have pulled out over 50 objects before I pulled out a small bear that Alice and I had made at a factory. I grinned and hugged it as I cried.

I don't remember lying down or falling asleep but I must have because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Esme.

"Ali?" I whispered and my voice broke into a croak. "

Sorry Hun, it's me, its dinner and it's getting cold, you wouldn't come down so I thought I should check on you," Esme whispered.

"Oh," I said looking around me at all Alice and I's forgotten items. Esme sat next to me and smiled looking around.

"You have been busy," Esme said.

"I miss her so much," was all I said in response.

"She misses you to, you know, I can hear her cry herself to sleep" Esme said.

"She hates me," I whispered and started sobbing.

"No she doesn't, remember you'll be best friends," Esme said looking at me intently.

"Forever and always" I finished.

"Do you think shell forgive me?" I asked.

"Yes, give her another day and she'll come to her senses," Esme said standing up and walking to the door.

"I offered her the kid," I said quietly and I heard Esme's footsteps stop. I looked up to see her standing in the doorway a mixture of shock and confusion on her face.

"I'm Pregnant," I confirmed looking disdainfully at my stomach.

"That's wonderful Bella, have you told the father?" She asked coming back into the room and bending down so she could hug me. She kissed both cheeks and smiled at me.

"No. I'm afraid he'll run, and anyway the night Alice and I had a fight I think she went and told him and he won't talk to me so I guess he has run," I said.

"I'll be here for you honey and I'm sure as soon as you talk to Alice she'll come around," Esme said softly.

"Now wash up and I'll see you down at dinner, I'll make sure Alice is there as well," she said.

"Thanks," I whispered but she had already disappeared and as I listened to her footsteps fade away I knew she was right, I had to make amends with Alice because if I had no friends and I could barely look after myself I'd need all the help I could get to bring up a kid.

I twirled my spaghetti around my fork dreading the conversation to come.

"Excuse me girls," Esme said and I knew this was it.

"Alice I'm so sorry," I whispered looking down. She was silent and when I looked up I could see she was crying. She wiped her tears away angrily and sniffed.

"I didn't mean it like that the offer was a spur of the moment thing and I didn't know what I was saying or thinking, and I was a sleep deprived, horrid, selfish to-be-mother and I know I'll be terrible and looking at you, you're so confident and smart and you'd be a perfect mother so I just offered and I'm so so so so," I continued.

"Bella stop," she said in exasperation. I shut-up immediately and looked up at her as tears slid down both our cheeks in silent grief.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, we both over reacted and besides I want my best friend back," she said and smiled.

I stood up and we both hugged. I held onto her tightly.

"Best friends," I whispered.

"Forever and always," she said and we both laughed as we cried, whether in grief, despair or happiness I have no idea but I had my best friend back and now I had to tell Edward, which I knew wouldn't be as easy and clean as it had with Ali. I let Alice go and she turned around leaving her half finished dinner.

What?" I asked but decided to just follow instead.

She walked into my room and laughed, "Christ Bella, you must have been miserable to do that," Alice said motioning around us. We both grinned taking in the messy floor with all our old stuff and the wall covered in photos.

"We can clean up later, let's just mover you stuff back into my room," Alice said picking up my pillow. I grinned and picked up my stuff leaving our old belongings scattered around.

"It's ok Alice, you did what I was too afraid to, you told him the truth," I said smiling down at my friend.

"But he hasn't called or spoken to you since, he's running and we need to make a plan to show him just how much you guys need each other, how much you need him," she said and I saw her eyes twinkle as she thought of something.

"And just how much do I need him?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on we both know you like him and you'll need help with the kid, you said so yourself," she said but I saw she was covering something up and that speech was an improvisation.

"Whatever, I have you to do the shopping," I said grinning and I saw Alice's eyes light up as she started clapping.

"Oh my god this is great, is it a boy or a girl, do you think green or yellow, oh my god we have so little time to prepare, of course you'll have to move in here because there's no room at Charlie's," Alice said standing up and pacing.

"Alice we have like 6 or 7 months and move in, that's a bit drastic don't you think?" I said watching her walk back and forth.

"No Bella, we can make one of the spare rooms a baby room, Esme will love to help she loves interior designing, wait have you told her?" Alice stopped pacing and spun around to look at me.

"Yeah like 40 minutes ago though," I said.

"Really? Huh," Alice muttered before shouting at the top of her lungs. "MUM come here it's about Bella." I heard footsteps and then I saw Esme's face appear in the doorway. She stepped inside and shut the door.

"What's up, and couldn't you have just walked downstairs like a normal person rather than being freakishly loud?" Esme said grinning.

"Bella's gunna move in and I was thinking you could help us make the spare room down the hall a baby room, because we have another spare one downstairs," Alice said in one breath.

"That's wonderful, is it a boy or a girl, what colours do you think?" Esme started.

"Great now there both in their elements," I muttered. "I'm gunna go watch a movie you two can discuss it and do what you think, surprise me I'm sure ill love it," I said and walked out before they could say anything.

I heard them discussing it for about three hours after that and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, lying awkwardly on the couch.

"Bella, Bella wake up," I heard Alice's annoying voice say.

"Go way," I mumbled.

"Bella you've been sleeping for 13 hours, get up," Alice said shaking me.

"Go away," I mumbled drifting back to sleep.

"No Bella, get up," Alice said and I suddenly felt the bed tip. I landed on the floor with a thump and blinked up at Alice who had the couch tipped up.

"No fair," I whispered rubbing my back.

"Good your awake, I've only been trying this past 15 minutes," she said and looked at me expectantly. I stood up still rubbing my lower back.

"That hurt," I mumbled.

"Good, now go shower it's like 11 or something and you went to sleep ages ago."

"11 in the morning are you crazy?" I asked in horror.

"Just go shower, breakfast is in 20 minutes," she said in exasperation and walked into the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen and sat down a plate with two pieces of toast and marmalade with a hot chocolate was placed in front of me.

"Mmm," I whispered and took a bite.

"Why'd I have to get up anyway, it's not like we're doing anything," I mumbled between bites of my toast. Alice took a bite of her croissant and smiled at me with fake innocence. Esme walked in at that moment and looked between us.

"Where shopping for the baby's room today and I booked you in for an ultra-sound at 12.30 because I thought you'd like to see," Esme said.

"What?" I said looking from Esme to Alice. Esme looked happy and thrilled and Alice was just smirking having surprised me.

**Bella Pov**

"Come on Alice we've been shopping for ages," I whined.

"Bella stop whining," Alice shouted from in-front of me. I dragged my feet along the floor and slowly followed her into shop after shop. Esme smiled sympathetically at me from over her shoulder, and I gave a weak smile in means of return.

"Let's have lunch," she whispered to Alice. I perked up at this.

"Fine," Alice grumbled.

"Thanks," I whispered so only Esme could hear.

"No problem kiddo, you look exhausted, bored and tired," she whispered back.

"Tick all of the above and add grumpy," I whispered and she let out a muffled laugh which she tried to cover with a cough. I laughed openly as Alice glared at us suspicious.

Esme squeezed my arm before saying, "How about Yum Cha I believe it's still open for a couple of hours," she said.

Alice made a face. "We had that last time," she said.

"What about Oporto? It's fatty, greasy, and unhealthy" I started.

"Perfect," Alice cut in. I shrugged as Esme raised her eyebrows. Alice grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to the line. She ordered for everyone as Esme went and found a seat and finally when I got to join her it was heavenly.

"Man these chairs are uncomfortable," Alice said wriggling in her seat.

"Yeah but it beats standing and walking round all day," I mumbled taking a bite of my wrap. Alice and Esme picked at their fries.

"No it doesn't," I heard Alice mutter. I laughed softly, Ali poked her tongue out and that just made me laugh harder. Esme laughed a bit as well.

Soon the moment was over though, and I was back on my feet trudging sullenly around the shops. "Cheer up Bella, think of the positive," Alice said skipping ahead.

"Like what?" I muttered.

"Well you don't have to… Oh my God, I just found you the perfect dress," Alice squealed.

"That's not a positive," I grumbled.

"Yes it is Hun," Alice said and ran into the store. Esme rolled her eyes in Alice's direction.

"Can I just subtly sneak to the car?" I asked Esme.

"No, don't even think about it Bella, I just found your size," Alice yelled.

"Yay," I muttered sarcastically before walking grudgingly into the store to find my crazy friend.

About 50 shopping bags later we were piled into the car and were on our way home. I rubbed my feet that I swore were about to fall off.

"Stop being a drama queen," Alice said. I poked my tongue out at her.

"Very mature," she commented.

"Says someone who does it at least once a day," I muttered.

"Yeah but that's me," She responded. I rolled my eyes and continued rubbing my sore feet.

**Jasper Pov**

I quietly opened the door to Edward's room and saw him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling with headphones plugged into his ears. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice me.

I sighed and pulled the door closed. I had to do something about this, he had been acting this way for the past few days now and it was starting to freak me out. He wouldn't call Bella, he wouldn't eat, and he barely even left his room. I know that he was disappointed that Bella hadn't told him herself and that confused him about if she even wanted him to have any part in the up bring of their child.

Alice had been calling me every day since Bella and her had had the fight, she missed her and had sometimes even broken down completely.

A vibration in my pocket soon brought me out of my train of thought and I looked down to see Alice's name flashing on the screen. I quickly pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Ali"

"JASPER" Alice yelled into her phone.

"Wow, happier the usual, have you finally made up with Bella?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"Just a guess, Hun"

"Anyway Jazz we need to get Bella and Edward to talk, I know she wants to talk to him she's just scared his going to run, and even suspects that he already has.

"Hmm," I said thinking about what she had just said.

"What, do you mean 'hmm' has he left? Has he run?" Alice's voice rose, misunderstanding my action.

"No, no, no I was just thinking and yeah I agree we need to get them to talk really soon Edward is becoming depressed."

"Well I've got a plan"

I laughed "Knew you would, you little master mind"

Alice giggled "Well it isn't that complicated so don't worry, just convince Edward to come clubbing with you tonight, and I'll do the same with Bella. I'll meet you at 8 O'clock at the _.

"Awesome, we'll be there."

"OK, Ali I'll see you tomorrow, can't wait,"

"Yeah me too, bye."

I slipped my phone into my pocket and walking in to Edward's room.

"Get up! We're going out,"

**Alice pov**

I got off the phone and smiled sadly, I wish I could just tell jasper I liked him, that's what I had done with all the other guys but he seemed different. With a jolt I realized what the difference was and it was so obvious it astounded me.

I think I was in love with Jasper. I looked at the phone and smiled to myself, then I sighed, it was going to be hard to get Bella to come clubbing. I started up the stairs thinking of devious ways to get her to come with me. I didn't realize until I crashed into her that I had reached the door.

"Whoa watch it ya little midget," she said grinning.

I poked my tongue out at her and pushed past leaving her standing in the doorframe. "Were going out tonight, to celebrate being friends again," I said.

It was kinda true anyway I guess. "Ok where are we going?" Bella said looking at me.

I stood up and walked over to my dresser and pulled out the chair smiling and looking at all the makeup around me. I patted the seat and said two words.

"You'll see," and it was just that easy.

**Bella Pov. **

"Seriously Alice where are you taking me?" I asked for the millionth time.

"You'll see, I'm not going to tell you, am I," she responded, just like the last 50 times.

"No fair, and why do I have to wear this stupid dress that you bought today, it's totally barbaric," I muttered.

"Because it looks good, it's stylish and," she started to say.

"Then why don't you wear it?" I cut in.

"Because it doesn't look good on me, duh," Alice said in exasperation, like I should already know this.

I groaned in exasperation and glared down at the dress. It was a strapless purple dress that ended around my thighs. There was a silk black bow around the middle that rested just beneath my chest and it had black lace across the top and around the bottom. I was wearing black flats as well as dark Smokey eyed make-up.

"What have I gotten myself into," I moaned putting my hands glumly in my lap at turning my glare to the window.

"Cheer up you'll have fun," Alice said and the rest of the trip was silent.

"No," I said as I stared at the clubs long line.

"Ah Yes," Alice said grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the bouncer.

"Hey Chris, our friends are in there and this one needs one hell of a night," Alice said grinning.

"Go on in, they arrived early," he said and I watched the crowd go into uproar as we entered.

"I hate you I should go back to ignoring you," I said looking around.

"Now where's the fun in that," she asked and dragged me over to a spare seat. She started randomly talking to the guy next to her but I didn't look closely I just turned away and ordered a drink.

After my 3rd orange juice I was at the bar alone, I had the feeling people were avoiding me because of my drink chose and I sighed when I realized this would be happening for the next _.

I turned to Alice to find her standing up with an all too familiar guy.

"Hello Jasper," I said politely.

"Bella," he said nodding his head.

"He's here isn't he," I said piecing it together.

"You're a smart one," He said and then Alice dragged him away as I felt a cool hand tap on my bare shoulder.

I looked up to meet his emerald eyes and I was about to smile when I saw the hurt, betrayal and anger written plain across his open face, like a book that I was reading for the millionth time.

"Hey Edward," I managed to stutter.

"Why?" he asked and I heard the hurt in his voice. It was like a slap.

"I was too afraid you'd run, and I don't really think this is the place to talk about this," I muttered.

"Well let's go because I'm dying to have this conversation," he said angrily. I stood up briskly leaving my half finished juice behind as I lead the way out of the club and up the seaside cliff.

**Jasper Pov**

Alice intertwined her fingers with mine and led me to the dance floor. She drapped her hands around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist, we swayed slowly to the music a comfortable silence lying between us.

She rested her head on my shoulder and quietly muttered, "Do you think they'll work it out? Bella and Edward I mean,"

"I'm not sure, but I hope so, he loves her and his wanted to start a family for so long now."

"Well I think this is the moment of truth then," Alice said lifting her head from my shoulder and nodding towards the door that Edward and Bella just want through.

"Should we follow them, just to make sure they don't do anything to drastic," I asked.

Without a response Alice caught hold of my hand and pulled me towards the door.

We got outside the club and watched as Edward and Bella made their way up the cliff, we stopped at the base of the cliff and stood there trying to hear something.

There was angry yells coming from both parties and then there was silence, not a thing was heard for a few seconds, until we heard running footsteps and a figer sprinting down the hill.

**Bella Pov**

I stopped just in front of the cliff and looked down. I watched the wave's crash against the rocks and I listened to the slow rhythmic sound that the ocean created. I sighed and turned to face Edward. He was standing just a little off from wear I was standing.

"I was so afraid that you'd run, that this kid would ruin your future and that you'd be ashamed to be with me," I whispered.

"Why the fuck would I do that!" he screamed. I flinched.

"Edward you told me yourself, you want to go to med school so you can because a surgeon or nurse or doctor or whatever, if you were to be in this Child's life you wouldn't be able to take that scholarship because I'd need you here, your dream would go nowhere until I could take care of the baby by myself and even Alice helping I'd still need you if you chose this life!" I shouted back.

"If I choose," he stuttered. "You know nothing, nothing about what my dreams are!" he shouted.

"Working in the hospital with little kids was going to be my job because my dream since I was a child was to have a family, to spoil a little girl that's my dream, working and helping kids as a job is just an added bonus!" He yelled.

"You can still be a part of the family, it's not too late, but it's going to be a little boy," I said taking a step forward.

"You got an ultra sound," he yelled furiously.

"No Esme and Alice booked me in but I refused to go," I said taking a step back and slipping.

The next thing I knew Edward had his hands round my wrists and he was pulling me up. "You fucking idiot are you crazy!" he shouted. I was shaking from fright.

"Sorry," he said again. I remained frozen.

"Bella?" Edward asked worry creeping into his tone as he lowered his voice and looked at me.

"Bella?" he repeated and I knew I had to reply but I couldn't, I was frozen.

"Shit," he muttered and then I was in his arms and he was running down the cliff.

**Edward pov. **

I ran down the cliff a million things running around in my mind.

Bella, Bella, Bella, it whispered in time with my pounding heart and my feet smashing against the dirt as I ran. I immediately spotted Alice and Jasper who were at the bottom of the cliff. I saw the worry on their faces as they took in the sight of me holding Bella.

"What happened" Alice demanded as we all started to run towards the car. Jasper was on my other side immediately.

"Start the car," I commanded when we reached it, I didn't answer the question.

Alice was in the car and it was purring to life before I could even start walking. As soon as we were all in Alice was speeding down the road.

"Hospital," I said. I had Bella still in my arms, she was pale and still and as I looked into her beautiful eyes that were so filled with fright I knew I had caused it. I had yelled and scared her which had caused her to step back.

My fault my mind whispered. Tears had started leaking down my face as I held her. I rested my hand against her heart and then slid it down to her stomach where a little child was.

It was probably dead because of the state Bella was in. I don't know when I started crying but I know when I stopped and it was a moment I'll never forget.

My hand was still on Bella's stomach when I felt the smallest of nudges.

"Oh god," I whispered.

"What?" Alice demanded.

"She's kicking," I whispered in amazement.

"Congrates man," Jasper said. We reached the hospital and I ran inside. Within an instant the emergency units were surroundings us and Bella was being Peddled in to see Alice's dad Carlisle.

I was sitting in the hall outside the room when Carlisle came out. My head was in my hands and my face was streaked with tears that I couldn't care to wipe away.

"Is she-" I asked.

"She's fine, she's asking for you," he said and without another word he walked away.

"Go on then," Alice said. I got up and walked into the room closing the door softly behind us.

"The baby's fine," she said smiling up at me.

"Are you? I was so worried," he said.

"I'm fine," she said looking down.

"I didn't look at the ultra sound, I wanted a surprise, and Carlisle said that we've got something coming and that its gunna be a handful," she said and I saw she was tired as she fluttered her eyes.

"Well we'll tackle it together as a Family," I said as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Edward," she said trailing off so it came out more like "Tank ou edwa."

"No problem," I whispered to her sleeping form as I took her hand in mine and rested my head on the pillow beside hers **( AN …he's already sitting in a chair)**and as much as I was thinking about Bella and being a father there was something familiar about Carlisle that I just couldn't place.

**So so so sorry for not updating in ages. My friends who doing the fabulous jasper povs and editing got her computer fried so she couldn't write as quickly as she would have liked : ) and then when the chapter was finally complete I had to get myself grounded and banned from the computer : (  
so sorry for those who are still reading I love reviews so please review it makes me update faster  
tegan xx**

**Preview  
**It had been a week since Bella had gotten out of hospital so naturally we were all fussing over her, well Alice was. Bella had convinced me that after being kept in hospital for a few days then coming home and being babied was simply barbaric and that we should all leave her alone, so naturally Alice did the only thing she knew, the complete opposite of what Bella wanted.


	11. AN Help needed please read

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't a chapter, I've finished one of the chapters and my friend is currently editing it but I'm having trouble with the second one, I have writers block and its really annoying so I need help…**

if your best friend came home from a surprise date what would you ask/quiz her about?

Review the chapter with your questions and ill put them in : )  
thanks all  
tegan I look forward to see what creative people you are and what you can come up with : ) 


	12. fussy complications

**Break your little heart  
Chapter 10- fussy complications**

**Baby were invincible rocket to the moon**.

I see you

And I'm waiting to make my move

But i'm scared

And I know that you've got

Better things to do

I'll touch your hand

And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve

It's cliche I know

But baby it's the price we pay

To get the things we've wanted

And get the things we've left behind

It's what you've wanted

What you needed

What you've always dreamt about

Don't take another step

Don't breathe another breath

Unless you're coming back to me

I'm trusting you

And I'm taking the long way home

I'm leaving

And it's not because of you

Will you just hold me tight

And never let me go?

I know this whole thing's wrong

But baby, we're invincible

If I could take these words

And fill them up with air

I'd fly you to the stars

So we can disappear

If I could take your heart

And keep it close to me

I swear it will not break

I swear it will not bleed

And I believe

Just anything you say

If you would tell me to get lost

I'd ask "how far away?"

And now it's getting late

And I can't keep my eyes open

My heart's open for you

I'm trusting you

And I'm taking the long way home

I'm leaving

And it's not because of you

Will you just hold me tight

And never let me go?

I know this whole thing's wrong

But baby, we're invincible

Will you just hold me tight

And never let me go?

I know this whole thing's wrong

But baby, we're invincible

Will you just hold me tight (I see you)

And never let me go? (I'm waiting to make my move)

I know this whole thing's wrong (But I'm scared and I know)

But baby, we're invincible (That you've got better things to do)

I'm trusting you (If I could take these words)

And I'm taking the long way home (And fill them up with air)

I'm leaving (I'd fly you to the stars)

And it's not because of you (So we can disappear)

Will you just hold me tight (If I could take your heart)

And never let me go (And keep it close to me)

I know this whole thing's wrong (I swear it will not break)

But baby, we're invincible (I swear it will not bleed)

It had been a week since Bella had gotten out of hospital so naturally we were all fussing over her, well Alice was. Bella had convinced me that after being kept in hospital for a few days then coming home and being babied was simply barbaric and that we should all leave her alone, so naturally Alice did the only thing she knew, the complete opposite of what Bella wanted.

Carlisle had said she'd gone into shock and because she was feeling so much emotion and so much stress it had been an overload when we were fighting and shed gone into shock or something.

I still believed it was my fault, I knew it was my fault so I had to make it up to her somehow. Carlisle was amazed that she hadn't gone over the cliff and frankly I didn't care how amazing it was, just the fact that she didn't is enough to send me into an overwhelming relief.

I sat in the window seat soaking up the sun while Bella was in bed glaring at Alice as she threw different outfits out of the wardrobe. I gave Bella a sympathetic look as she huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Don't be impatient Bella, I know what I'm looking for I just have to find it," Alice said happily.

"It wouldn't be so hard if you let me dress myself I mean I'm not that fashionable but give me some credit I don't look like a dag when I dress myself," Bella said moodily.

"Ah here it is and didn't you sleep well?" she added a few minutes later. Bella continued to glare wordlessly at her friend and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Don't," she warned without even blinking in my direction.

"Sorry," I muttered turning to stare out the window to stop myself from laughing at her expression.

"Oh fine," she caved. "Get it out of your system," she said and looked at me in exasperation.

I laughed and didn't stop for a good five minutes. By the end I was choking and clutching my stomach from the pain. I looked up and saw Alice giving me a look of disgust and Bella was glaring at me.

"What?" I said, well choked. She shook her head and turned back to Alice who had grabbed her newly made outfit and laid it across the floor.

"No way," Bella said at the same time I said

"Perfect you'll look great". She glared at me but I only shrugged.

"Thank you Edward," Alice said with fake brightness. I had no idea what was up her ass but something was causing her sudden grumpy-ness

"Shut up," I heard Bella mutter under her breath. I snickered and turned to look out the window again. My eyes were closed as I rested my head against the window and let the warmth flow through me. My eyes opened a peek so I could still see what was going on, Bella's expressions were cute and I loved watching her. She was fascinating, she didn't see herself clearly tho, I had no idea why she was afterall beautiful.

"Go change and shower," Alice commanded pointing to the bathroom. Bella screwed up her face, walked over to her cupboard and grabbed a pair of loose black jeans and a white tank top with a navy blue Mickey and Mini mouse jumper.

"Bella, you don't want to hurt my feelings do you?" Alice said faking sadness. Bella looked torn as she tried to make her decision.

"You play dirty," I said and opened my eyes fully. Bella still looking torn turned to me and then to Alice and then back again.

"You'll look lovely, Alice was just saying you'd hurt her feelings," I said. Finally Bella seemed to make her decision, she poked out her tongue at Alice childishly and walked into the bathroom, closing the door and with a subtle click locked the door.

"Isn't she just so grateful," Alice muttered. "Oh well she can wear it tomorrow" Alice sighed.

A sudden idea hit me and I smiled to myself.

"What are you grinning at lover boy?" Alice said in exasperation.

"Lover boy?" I said turning my face up at the name.

"You're in love with Bella silly," she said.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"So what are you smiling at," Alice asked.

"Can you get Bella to wear something comfy and nice, like that outfit there," I said motioning towards the outfit before continuing, "Ill be here at 7 to pick her up make sure she's ready and don't tell her anything" I asked.

Alice looked at me and crossed her arms pretending to ponder what id said but I could see the gleam in her eyes that she thought my idea was good. "You know what this means," she asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Shopping" she squealed.

"No Alice, no shopping," Bella said walking in.

"Fine," Alice said.

"Get out," she said after a minute.

"Pardon," Bella exclaimed.

"Not you, me," I said smiling and without another word I left, planning my night with Bella.

Bella pov.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yeah," Alice said smiling.

I held the jacket undecidedly in my hands. "I don't need Edward to give me his jacket Alice," I said again.

"But it would be cute," She disagreed.

"I already have one of his jackets," I muttered.

"Fine wear the jacket and go look in the mirror already," Alice said. I tossed the jacket onto her bed and had the satisfaction of seeing Alice looked shocked before I obediently went and stood in-front of her full length mirror.

"Wow," I muttered blinking at my reflection in wonder.

"Wow indeed," Alice said walking up to me and grabbing my hand so I could twirl around. I laughed taking her hand and ending the turn looking back at myself in the mirror.

I had on black jag jeans that were tight but not uncomfortable and a dark purple t-shirt cut loosely across my chest in a kind of one shoulder thing. The top was tight around the bottom making it poof up to make it look looser and the long sleeve cuffs were tight as well. The top had black lines across it diagonally and it looked amazing. **(If someone knows how to put up a link could you tell me and I'll put the pic up because the top isn't as disgusting as it sounds its actually pretty cool.)**

My makeup was light and barely noticeable and my hair hung in loose curls down my shoulders. Alice allowed me to wear flats and I chose a purple and black plaid pair that I'd got in a sale in Williams. The purple and black was a little faded and worn out but the silver buckle that cut across the toe was still shiny and it completed the outfit with style.

Alice handed me an oversized black handbag in which I shoved the black jacket into before putting my wallet and phone in and then I let Ali led me downstairs.

"Where are we going this time, because last time you took me out and our destination was a surprise I ended up in hospital," I asked trying to play it to my advantage.

"We aren't going anywhere, you are and I have no idea," Alice sang happily. I stared suspiciously at her.

"But you said that Edward and us were going somewhere," I said.

"I said you and Edward were going somewhere, I'm not coming with you," she said with a grin and then the door bell rung. I stepped forward to get it but Alice shooed me off telling me to stand in the lounge room.

She walked over to the door and I heard them talking, instead of staying put I walked over and when I saw Edward I didn't have to try for a smile, it just came naturally. "You look stunning Bella" he said.

Alice sighed. "Have fun and I'll be up when you get home," she said cheerfully before heading back up the stairs without even a backwards glance in Edwards direction.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty nice yourself" I said meaning it.

Edward was wearing jeans and a loose button up t-shirt complete with boots. I grinned at him and stepped out into the cold night shivering a bit at the temperature change. I closed the door behind me and let Edward led me to his car which was parked down the driveway.

"You look cold," he commented shrugging off his jacket.

"Keep it I've got one in my bag," I said with a smile.

"I thought Alice wouldn't let you bring one," he admitted.

I laughed "And why would I listen? It's freezing out," I muttered climbing into his shiny silver Volvo.

"So where are we going?" I asked a moment later.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"I hate surprises," I muttered.

"I thought considering the way we met wasn't that great we could start over," Edward asked.

"Hmm," I mumbled wondering why my heart went all fluttery. "In that case" I said. "I'm Bella Swan kind sir and I would like to know what a kind gentleman is doing taking someone they've just met on a surprise gathering to get to know one another, destination unknown." I said with a grin.

"Edward, my lady and the destinations is still a surprise but nice try," he said chancing a quick glance in my direction. I made an overly dramatic click and said "damn, it was worth a shot" loudly.

By the time we reached Forks borderline I was extremely curious especially when we didn't take the usual turn that took us to Seattle. Edward pulled up at a small Italian restraint that looked adorable. It was small and homey looking and I couldn't help but smile with pleasure as he led me inside the small restraint.

"It's beautiful," I said smiling at him.

"You haven't met the waitresses yet, there divine," he said grinning. I smacked his arm playfully as we laughed. "Joking Bella" he said when I tried to stop laughing so I could glare at him. This just caused me to laugh harder.

Turns out Edward wasn't joking though, the waitress that was assigned to us was rather intimidating. She had short curly blonde hair with big green eyes and she used her tallness as an advantage and flirted to her heart's content. The only thing that kept my self esteem intact was the fact Edward completely ignored her which was kinda funny. Edward ordered a kebab with the lot and homus and teriyaki source and I ordered a ceaser salad with coke.

**Alice POV **

I watched as Bella and Edward walked out the door and smiled to myself when I saw Edward start to slip of his jacket for Bella despite Bella already having one.

When they drove away and were out of sight, I wandered into the kitchen and stared opening all the cupboards for a trace of something I wanted to eat. I finally settled on a hot pocket and while waiting for it to cook and ran up stairs and grabbed my sketch book and iPod.

The microwave started beeping just as I stepped into the kitchen. I tossed my things on the counter and went over to retrieve my food.

I sat on a stool with my knife and fork in hand as I stared at the blank page of my sketch book the rested in front of me. I had to start my school project soon and I sighed glumly as I thought of Bella squirming as I tried to persuade her to help me.

I had to design an outfit for her then she had to wear it and show the class and the Fashion designer coming to mark them, I was hoping to get either a scholarship or a job out of it so I knew it was important.

After I finished my food I was still blank for idea's I sat tapping my pen distractedly. I'd never had such a mind blank before but I just couldn't think of something that Bella would wear at school when she had her bump, everyone would know immediately.

I had to find a way to create a t-shirt or dress that makes it look like its puffy like that instead of tight and everyone knowing Bella's story. I looked out the window and noticed it was dark, well darker than it had been.

I stood up and decided to take a break but it was short lived when I heard the doorbell not moments before I sat down on my bed. I sighed and ran back downstairs.

"Coming!" I shouted as the doorbell rang again empathizing my visitors impatience. I looked at the clock in the kitchen as I walked past and swore under my breath. It was nearly 11pm why on earth would someone visit me at this hour.

I opened the door Jasper stood there, one side of his mouth pulled up into a smile. My heart did a flip as I saw him there.

I smiled at him politely and motioned for him to come inside still speechless.

"Hi, sorry to bother you so late I was just bored and wondered if you wanted to watch a movie together or something, I hired some." He said holding up his hand where three movies lay.

"Cool, I was just doing my homework," I admitted.

Jasper chuckled softly as he followed me into the living room. "Umm do you know how to use the surround sound and everything? I can make popcorn while you set up?" I suggested.

He nodded. "Sure".

Within about ten minutes I was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Jasper as we huddled together watching the new Nightmare on Elm Street.

By the end of the movie my eyes were dropping as I tried to stay awake. I was leaning on jasper's shoulder but he didn't seem to mind.

"Alice, you awake?" he asked brushing my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, only just tho," I mumbled. He chuckled softly. God he was gorgeous I thought. Jasper smiled softly down at me as I stared at him a moment before yawning widely.

"Lets get you upstairs," he muttered helping me up. I slipped and fell into him and we both tumbled down landing on the floor with a crash. I was fully awake in a moment as I apologized but he just laughed.

He was pinning me into the floor and it was painful but as I met his eyes I forgot my pain and it was just him and me. Jasper landed towards me but I wasn't thinking my mind was screaming at me and suddenly I thought of a design.

"I know!" I said and grinned widely.

Jasper snapped out of his train of thoughts and apologized getting up careful not to squish me and then he helped me up again. As soon as I was up I bolted into the kitchen sat down and drew a sketch of a cocktail dress that was made of a stretchy material to allow for bulging bellies.

I heard jasper walk in behind me and promptly ignored him sketching so fast I could barely contain my excitement. When I was done I held it up to Jasper.

He smiled, "That would suit Bella, it's an amazing sketch is that your project, the one you'll make and you had a mind blank on?' he asked.

"Yep you were my inspiration," I said grinning as I looked down at my finished work. Jasper grinned back at me, "Glad I could help"

There was an awkward pause while I waited for Jasper to continue but he didn't so with a sigh I grabbed his hand.

"Where are we-?"

"To watch another movie of course."

**Jasper Pov**

Alice was passed out on my lap by the 2nd movie and carefully I moved over trying not to wake her. I thought I'd just let myself out but as I turned to face her she looked so tiny and innocent on the over sized couch I decided id take her to her room. I'd seen it before I just hoped I got the right room.

Gently I scooped her up into my arms and carried her upstairs. I got the first turn wrong but after opening up a door that lead to a bathroom I figured I'd gone wrong. On my third attempt I got the door right and gently I laid Alice down pulling the covers up and smiling as she snuggled deeper into the warmth.

Gently I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I think I love you Alice Cullen, but I guess you'll never know that. I'm too shy," I whispered staring at my sleeping angel.

"Sleep well my Alice," I whispered and left.

"Jasper," I heard someone mumble but I figured it was my imagination, getting carried away from me as usual when I was with Alice.

**Bella pov**

I sipped my coke while Edward talked, so far it seemed all I had done was listen but I liked it that way, it was good to know more about Edward. He stopped abruptly and seemed to be arguing with himself.

"Spit it out, whatever it is or I'll go mad with curiosity" I said grinning.

"Umm Bella, when we were talking the other day, on the-" Edward said.

"Talking," I scoffed interrupting him.

He sighed. "Well when I was shouting at you the other day, and you looked so scared, so fragile and then when you went into shock," he continued.

"Edward where is this going?" I asked staring into his green eyes.

"Please Bella, just let me get this out," he whispered looking down.

"When you went into shock I realized how close to the cliff you were, if you had of taken even the slightest step back I wouldn't of just lost you, but the little girl your carrying as well and…" He was still looking down helplessly.

"Boy, Little boy," I whispered so softly that I didn't think he'd heard me. His head snapped up.

"Mothers instinct," I said feeling my face grow warm as a pink blush creep over my face.

"We'll see," Edward muttered under his breath with a small smile playing with his lips.

"So" I started to say.

"Bella I'm not done," Edward said in exasperation. "Well like I said, I realized something; I was so angry with myself, so afraid and worried about you. Look what I'm trying to say is, Bella I think I love you," he said.

I think I love you, his words echoed in my head; my mind was backtracking and replaying those words over and over trying to find the mistake in them.

My mind wasn't functioning and all I could do was open my mouth and let out a small gasp.

Sorry I haven't updated in ages there has been issues with the files, I have the next 3 chapters almost ready and ill update them as soon as possible!

Thanks for reading

Tegan xx


	13. Completely and utterly yours

**Completely and utterly yours**

**Bella pov**

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"Like it doesn't matter if you feel the same way or anything, like I understand if you don't love me I just," Edward was babbling and I could see he knew it. He looked lost like he didn't know what to do.

Wordlessly I leant over the table and caught him mid sentence, kissing him. Edward didn't respond straight away, I watched his mind click as he processed what was happening. He looked so shocked and confused. I deepened the kiss closing my eyes and I felt Edward respond.

I pulled back smiling to myself as he looked at me dumbly with his mouth half open.

The kiss had lasted longer than I had intended but it was all we needed in that moment. Slowly Edward smiled at me with an odd sparkle in his eyes as we sat peacefully just talking for the rest of the night. And we didn't need any more than that.

**Alice pov  
**

"Oh my god, spill" Alice demands as I walk through the door. I moan in annoyance why isn't the little devil in bed?

"Don't give me that your telling me every single detail before you're allowed to go to bed and no buts" Alice commands grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the stairs.

"But Ali not much happened, besides I really just need time to think things over" I say putting on my nicest smile.

"Your terrible Bella, if you need thinking time something big happened now spill" She commanded. We had reached her room and Alice lightly pushed me towards the bed as she closed the door and skipped after me. I sat on the end of the bed while Alice sat cross legged in the middle of it.

"He told me he loved me" I told her then I paused deciding I might as well have some fun while spilling the details of my date.

"No way, what'd you do" Alice asked excitedly.

"he wouldn't stop rambling on and on about how it didn't matter if I didn't love him so I leaned over the table and" I said pausing to look at her.

"And" she prompted smiling at me like she already knew the answer which she probably did the girl was a freaking psychic. I let the silence stretch out until Alice was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"I kissed him, and he kissed me back and well it lasted a while" I told her.

"That's my girl" Alice says.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Wait do you love him?" Alice asked smiling and leaning forward.

"I don't know I guess so" I say smiling.

"You will" Alice tell same then she s=witches the subject for which I am grateful.

"So where'd he take you, what'd you talk about?" she asks and I grin and start from the beginning.

**Bella pov. **

I had just gotten away from Alice's questions and into my room when my phone buzzed. I picked it up and looked at the idea. It was Edward. I rolled my eyes as I flipped it open to read the text. 

_Can't sleep : ( figured Alice would be quizzing you still sorry if this wakes you E xx_

__I quickly answered_.  
Just got away from her, I haven't even been able to think of sleeping B xx_

__I turned around and started getting changed into my flannel pajama pants and cotton top that had Mickey Mouse, Minnie and Pluto on it. I was just climbing into bed when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, looking at the alarm clock. It was nearly two in the morning.

"Hey," Edwards's voice said. I laughed.

"What's so funny," he asked and I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"You," I said grinning even though I knew he couldn't see.

"Well I can't sleep because all I can think of is your fabulous kiss," he said.

I snickered, "well if I don't get my sleep ill ever wake up," I said.

"I'll awake you with a kiss," he said and I could almost sense he was grinning.

"Tuff chance, I'm no princess," I said.

"I disagree," Edward said.

I laughed as a blush spread over my face. "I didn't know you were prince charming," I said.

"Well you'll find you don't know a lot about me, like I have a secret identity as a prince," he said whispering the part about him being a prince.

"Awe damn does that mean you'll turn into a frog," I asked sarcastically.

"Alice wouldn't do that," he said. I laughed at him, I couldn't help it the fact he'd just compared my best friend to a wicked witch was just hilarious to me.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked leaning back so my head touched the pillow. It tilted to the side and I found myself looking at the stars.

"Yes," Edward whispered almost as if I wasn't meant to hear. He was humming something under his breath like a sort of lullaby and I found I was so tired all I managed was a mumbled

"Mmm, good," before my eyes started to droop and I clicked the hang up button not bothering to put my phone on the desk, I just let sleep completely take me until I was dreaming peacefully of happy ever afters.

**Edward pov**

I laid there thinking of just anything, just trying to get my mind off of Bella but every topic lead to Bella there was just no escaping it.

"Uhh," I groaned flipping onto my stomach and shifting my pillow so it was under my head. The plain white ceiling was becoming a constant movie theater as my mind relived past events and then always flicking back to Bella at the restraint, Alice telling me Bella was pregnant, us fighting on the cliff, her in hospital, her this morning in her cute pajamas arguing with Alice.

My mind wouldn't shut up no matter what I tried; I even tried to count sheep. I've got news for whoever thought of that. Think of something better because counting sheep's an absolute failure. Finally I called Bella.

We just joked around a bit and she ended up falling asleep to me humming Claire de Lune by Debussy.

"A lullaby," I whispered and then I knew exactly what I could do to get to sleep. I rolled out of my bed and grabbed a jumper from the floor.

As I walked down the hallway I looked at all our photos, I looked at two in particular. One was a drawing Jasper and I did together of our whole family. It was a crayon drawing where jasper and I had green and blue spiky hair and half stick figure body's half random squiggles that were supposed hands and arms et cetera, basically your average drawing by a 5 and 8 year old, only doubled.

I smiled at it, lifting the frame staring at it as memories of that day flooded back. I looked at the two squiggly names that were barely comprehensible.

Jasper and I had drawn the picture, both of us lying on the floorboards next to each other our legs bent up so they were half in the air as the moved up and down in time with one of mum's Cd's.

Jasper and I hadn't needed to tell each other what we were drawing we already knew. I remember giving it to mum and her framing it and me asking her "where's daddy mum" and her smiling at me and saying:

"He had to go when we were little and he can't come back, it's just you, jasper and I now, OK Edward," she'd said smiling sadly at me.

The other photo was the same one I looked at the other day with my mum smiling and laughing with an unfamiliar man. It triggered something in my memory but I couldn't place it.

With a smile on my face I replaced both frames onto the shelf and continued down the stairs to the door I hadn't used since mum died.

The door that had my piano in it.

The door creaked but I wasn't worried about waking Jasper. I left it adjar as I walked over to the ancient piano. Its carved embroidery was a bunch of intricate swirls. I ran my hands over the ivory keys as I looked at the blank board where my music rested. I picked it up and put it in a neat pile running my hand over jasper and my initials that we had carved into it.

I sat down placing my hands on the keys and playing a few childhood tunes I remembered before I started playing an unfamiliar tune. Just letting my hands run over the keys of their own accord until they had formed a sort of lullaby.

I thought of making it for Bella but then it seemed a sad morbid tune, I would make her a song later. I decided I'd call it my family instead, each sad note reflecting our sad story.

"It's been a while but you've still got it you know, mum would like that tune," Jasper said. I turned around breaking off mid note to turn and see Jasper who was leaning casually against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he smiled, if not a little sadly.

"She would have," I said and then I turned and kept playing as Jasper walked further into the room and sat next to me resting his head on the piano as we sat together me playing the piano and him listening quietly.

"Do you remember when Mum told us that we'd always be a family," Jasper asked suddenly.

"That she'd never leave us," I finished not even losing my note.

"I think she'd be proud of us now," he said.

"Yeah, but still I've fucked up big time," I said.

"Literally if you mean Bella," Jasper said. I shook my head at him rolling my eyes.

"Even before Bella, just not taking care of you properly when you were 9 or anything, I was more than vacant, I was hardly around, I was always at parties until you straightened me out, I was supposed to look after you," I said.

"We look after each other," Jasper said. I smiled at him still playing my never ending lullaby.

**Jasper Pov**

I'm not quite sure what woke me but when I woke I could hear the faintest music drifting through the house. It made things eerie in a way, it was about three in the morning and all I could concentrate on was the beautiful soft melody.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got out of bed flicking on the light as I left the room. The music got louder as I walked down the stairs toward Edward's old music room. The first thing I noticed in the dark was the light pooling out of the slightly ajar door. I walked softly towards it then reaching it I pushed it open.

Edward was sitting at the piano concentrating on his fingers skimming over the keys like wind brushing bird's feathers.

"It's been a while but you've still got it you know, mum would like that tune," I say my words shattering the quiet peace the melody created. I was leaning against the now open door frame when Edward turned around looking at me with his cool calculated eyes.

"She would have" he said then turned back and kept playing. I walked over to the two people seat where he sat and sat next to him watching his fingers tap each key creating each mournful note.

"Do you remember when Mum told us that we'd always be a family," I asked breaking the silence. I don't know what made me say it, it just seemed like the right thing to say.

"That she'd never leave us," Edward finished not even missing a note as he turned to look at me curiously.

"I think she'd be proud of us now," I said.

"Yeah, but still I've fucked up big time," Edward said. I couldn't help thinking of his one night stand.

"Literally if you mean Bella," I joked.

Edward shook his head at me rolling his eyes.

"Even before Bella, just not taking care of you properly when you were 9 or anything, I was more than vacant, I was hardly around, I was always at parties until you straightened me out, I was supposed to look after you," Edward said.

I could see the memories pained him and shuddered myself thinking about the nights where I'd lay awake waiting for the door to slam letting me know I was no longer alone. Teaching myself to cook so I wouldn't go hungry, leaving food on the table for Edward when he finally came home.

The happiest memory I had in that time frame was when Edward had came home. I'd been crying and I heard the door slam, I didn't want to show my brother how weak I was so I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. Edward came into my room and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm sorry little brother, sorry about everything" he had whispered before walking out.

"We look after each other," I said dismissing those memories. Edward smiled at me still playing his never ending lullaby.

**Bella pov  
**I woke up that morning yawning widely as I looked out my open window. Something was digging into my side and I reached under myself and pulled out my phone.

"What," I mumbled. Blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light. Every time I blinked I could feel sleep in the corner of my eyes digging in to my eye lids. I reached up and rubbed them, removing the annoyance.

Then as I blinked on last time at the window I rolled over to stare at my alarm clock. 11:52 was printed neatly across the screen.

"That's not right," I mumbled to myself as I flipped open my phone. It too read 11:52 in neat digital form.

"Shit," I yelled jumping out of bed and running downstairs. The sudden burst of energy helped me climb from my warm sheets. I ran into the kitchen to see Esme making pancakes. She was humming a tune under her breath and I co0uld see she wasn't fussed at all that I wasn't at school.

"What's going on," I asked still full of energy although it was fading.

"I called the school and told them you wouldn't be coming anymore, not until next year," Esme said.

Shock ran through me."Thanks," I said looking at her curiously.

"It's starting to show, that your pregnant I mean, the schools agreed to send you home work, I knew you wouldn't want to be centre of nasty rumors and gossip," Esme said turning around and placing a plate of pancakes covered in lemon juice and sugar in-front of me.

"Thank you, that's kind, and this looks lovely," I said as she turned back around to serve herself some. She just continued Humming that same tune.

"What are you humming," I asked suddenly. I had connected it to last night; it was the same tune Edward had hummed to get me to sleep.

"Claire de Lune by Debussy," she said continuing humming.

"Edward was humming it last night," I muttered. Esme smiled and came to sit across from me a plate full of pancakes on her plate. I took a bite from my own. They were delicious.

"Mmm," I mumbled with my mouth full. Esme smiled at me, finishing her plate and returning it to the sink. When I had finished my own I walked into the lounge room where Esme was walking around with a duster humming a new tune.

"I'll be upstairs if you want me to do anything, I'll be happy to help around the house," I offered.

"Oh god," I muttered before she could reply I was up the stairs and kneeling over the toilet. Esme walked in with a glass of water a few minutes later and held my hair back.

"Thanks," I managed in-between my heaves. I rinsed my mouth and greedily drank from a refilled glass of water.

"Bella I know this is going to be hard and my whole family is here for you still, also it is under my understanding your parents are coming back early, I've told them you've got a permanent room with Alice and that we've still got the spare room so you'll be staying with us because I don't think moving would be good for your health is that alright." She said in a rush.

"Its fine Esme, and thank you again I don't think I could handle being in a house with them both it would be stressful and I like it here," I said.

She smiled. "Im glad," she said.

"Now clean yourself up and come downstairs when you're done, I think a day on the couch will do you well," she said handing me a towel and walking out.

I sighed, a day of good sounded like exactly what I needed. Smiling to myself I stripped off and climbed into the shower ignoring the fact that if was just going to get so much worse and the fact that morning sickness was going to become a constant as were my new sleeping habits.

**To everyone still reading this story thank you for putting up with my slack ness on updating. I have the next three chapters ready to update and ill update them a couple days after this one. I love reviews they make my day so make sure you click the green button whether to criticize or compliment I'm open to judgment and ways to improve my writing. **

**Preview of the next chapter which will be up within the week. **

"You look great Bella, as always," Edward said.

I hadn't realized the door had opened and it seemed Alice had already entered and was chatting to Jasper. I heard their voices travel out as Edward smiled and ushered me inside.

I stared at the monitor confused at the blue/black image that was our child. I felt an instant love for the tiny creature although I couldn't make sense of its head nor tail it seemed to have endless arms and legs.

**Tagan **


	14. Are you with me? Till the end

**Break your little heart  
Chapter 12- are you with me? Till the end!**

Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For A Night) - **All Time Low**  
Call it a cold sweat  
start splitting hairs  
i'm drinking too much i'm on my way to striking out  
go to sleep with the pressure of everyone  
watching and waiting are yours for the taking  
but i still have my doubts

i said before you ask which way to go  
remember where you've been

stay awake  
get a grip and get out, your safe  
from the weight of the world just take  
a second to set things straight  
i'll be fine  
even though i'm not always right  
i can count on the sun to shine  
the dedication takes a lifetime  
but dreams only last for a night

figure it out  
boy you're tripping so pull yourself together  
or you'll wash up like the rest  
cause this ship is sinking  
i'm thinking "i'm done for"  
i'm watching the sails disappear underwater  
cause i'm no captain yet

i said before you ask which way to go  
remember where you've been

stay awake  
get a grip and get out your state  
from the weight of the world just take  
a second to set things straight  
i'll be fine  
even though i'm not always right  
i can count on the sun to shine  
the dedication takes a lifetime  
but dreams only last for a night

believe you me  
if give them anything  
id tell them anything  
just show them everything  
believe you me  
id tell them everything  
id tell them anything

cause you ain't the only one's who wanna live it up!  
you ain't the only one's!

stay awake  
get a grip and get out your state  
from the weight of the world just take  
a second to set things straight  
i'll be fine  
even though i'm not always right  
i can count on the sun to shine  
the dedication takes a lifetime  
but dreams only last for a night

**Edward pov**

I woke up around noon, wind blowing through the open window and curtains billowing around wildly. The wind gave the room a cold chill and I pulled the blankets over myself more out of habit.

The house was filled with silence and I wondered where Jasper was. I lay still for a few more moments just thinking to myself.

With an exaggerated sigh I got up and walked blindly to the bathroom as my head spun around my eyes going black from the dizziness. I showered and dressed and more awake I made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I made a coffee making sure to add extra honey to it. I took a sip of the delicious mixture and looked around the kitchen, spotting a small folded piece of paper on the white marble bench. I unfolded it and immediately recognized Jaspers untidy swirl of letters. 

_Gone out with Alice, she's convinced me to enroll in school with her, I think I'm _

_in love and already I wish to spoil her, see you when schools out  
Jasper_

The note read. I reread it twice just to make sure my brother had actually admitted to loving her and then decided to make use of the empty house I set to work. I was going to invite Bella and Alice to dinner tonight and the house needed to be tidy.

I started with the kitchen washing up and wiping everything down and then I moved to the living room vacuuming the carpet and even picking up all the games and DVD's off of the floor.

Within the next four hours the whole house was clean, well almost all of it, I refused to touch Jaspers room.

**Jasper pov**

Edward was ditching, it was so unfair, he called it a surprise excursion but somehow I doubt that's what he told his teachers. School was dragging on and on and self pityingly I thought I could have easily faked sick as well and yet being honest and all I had come.

Stupid I thought. I looked up at the clock that was slowly ticking; it seemed to go in slow motion just to tick me off. Get it tick, I thought to myself.

Jesus now i was making jokes, really bad jokes. It was last period and my social studies teacher was dragging on and on about god knows what. Honestly i didn't even know why i took the class i mean it had social in it but it also had the word study. Emphasis on the study part.

stupid i thought again. I sighed and started aimlessly drawing across my notebook, the rest of the period was a very boring blur.

"oi, sleeping beauty, wakey wakey" I half yelled as I walked into the room dropping my school bag.

Edward was sprawled across the couch asleep. I looked around and noticed the house was spotless.

"Whoa, and I thought I was bored, maybe you're actually sick, your defiantly showing symptoms" I muttered and walked out to inspect the other rooms.

They were all completely spotless except one... My room.

"Figures" I muttered staring around my familiar messy room. I walked back downstairs to find Edward missing. A few moments later I heard the shower. I pulled out one of our play station games and set it all up.

By the time Edward had finished and dressed i was halfway through level 6.

"Afternoon, what's up with you, oh and did you know you missed a spot?" I asked turning to stare at my brothers neat dressy clothes.

He was holding up mine and wordlessly he threw it me. Then he walked into the kitchen. Quickly i changed then followed him into the kitchen. He was cooking something, or making the preparations to cook something and finally my curiosity got the best of me.

"So what's happening tonight, I can't believe you did this all for my company" I said.

"Your right, Bella and Alice are coming over and by the way your shit is everywhere, have you not heard of a room or putting things away?" He said turning around and sighing in exasperation.

"Never, maybe you could explain it to me" I said.

"Go away before you piss me off" Edward joked.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me" i said not believing my luck, i got away with a date and a free meal.

"Actually, you're in charge of dinner I'm preparing desert" Edward said.

"Really?" i asked sighing.

"Yep, really really" Edward said and then he left. "Don't worry ill forget to save you're high score just so i can beat it" he called over his shoulder as he walked past.

**Bella pov. **

I stood nervously facing the door with Alice standing excitedly next to me. I tuned out her meaningless babble and looked down at my outfit for the millionth time. I wondered if it would have been better to let Alice choose my clothes.

"You did fine, otherwise I wouldn't have let you in the car Bella, your sense of fashion is good. It would want to be since you've been hanging around me for over 8 years," Alice told me with a smile.

"Yeah but-" I went to argue.

"I only enjoy choosing because its fun and I like doing it," Alice said. I knew this of course but I couldn't help glance at my outfit one last time.

I had on black flare jeans with a semi dressy tee shirt. It was black with silver beads around the low dipped collar and it was tight at the bottom making it poof out. I had my comfy favorite Mickey Mouse jumper hanging off of my arm and a pair of black silver buckled flats to complete the outfit.

"You look great Bella, as always," Edward said.

I hadn't realized the door had opened and it seemed Alice had already entered and was chatting to Jasper. I heard their voices travel out as Edward smiled and ushered me inside.

"Thanks," I whispered as I walked into the kitchen, following Alice and Jaspers voices. Jasper was leaning against the counter next to Alice who was sitting on it. I could smell food in the over but instead of getting a nice smell I smelt charcoal. I lunged towards the oven opened it and took out a very burnt looking chicken.

"Shit," I heard Jasper say.

"You were in charge of dinner, I had desert remember," Edward asked skeptically staring at his brother.

"What type of pizza do you want ladies," he asked ignoring Edwards comment. Naturally Alice answered for both of us. "Supreme thanks."

While Jasper walked from the room to order pizza Edward offered Alice and I a tour.

"I've already had the grand tour," Alice chimed jumping from the counter and heading out of the room presumably looking for Jasper.

"I'd love one," I said politely.

"Well this is the kitchen and the living rooms just through there, where you walked through to get into the kitchen," Edward started explaining.

"C'mon" I muttered grinning as I walked up the stairs.

Edward showed me around and finally we ended up in-front of a locked door.

"What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"My music room, I used to play for my parents," Edward said opening the door with a key that rested on the cabinet beside it. I stayed where I was as he walked in.

"I don't want to disturb anything or-" I started to say but Edward ushered me inside urging me to take the seat next to him at the piano. Our bodies pressed together as we sat side by side on the adjoined chair. And Edward began to play and the song warmed my heart it was amazing.

"Wow," I whispered in awe as he finished the last note. 

"Did you like it," he asked.

"Yes, what song is it?' I asked curiously.

"I wrote it, it's a lullaby but it doesn't have a name, I wrote it for you, well you inspired me to write it, so I guess Bella's lullaby," he said.

"Thank you" I whispered touched. I'd never inspired someone enough to do something like that, something so wonderful and kind.

"Touching," Alice commented from the doorway. I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at her, that and push down the urge to strangle her! Timing much! I turned to face her well glare at her.

"Pizza's here," she said happily and skipped off.

Edward and I joined her and Jasper in the living room, it seemed they had decided on a movie called Underworld and I had never heard of it. I stared at the cover, I didn't like the look of it, it sounded gory and gruesome.

I took a bite of the pizza, it didn't kick in eventually but after my third slice I felt sick which was unusual for me considering i usually have at least five. I made Edward get a bucket for me to have beside me just in case, surprisingly I didn't vomit though and for that was grateful. I stuck to drinking water while Edward preferred his orange juice and Alice and Jasper some sort of wine.

Alice and Jasper were lying across the lounge when we started the movie. That left the love seat for Edward and I. I didn't want to practically sit on his lap so instead I sat at the foot of the chair while Edward made popcorn.

"What do you think you're doing Bella, Pregnant people get the chairs ill sit on the floor." Edward said looking at me with disbelief.

"Pregnant people's wishes get obeyed and I'm not taking your chair," I said folding my arms stubbornly.

"Fine, Jasper a little assistance" Edward asked as he sat on the loveseat and squished himself into the arm chair.

"Wha-" I began as Jasper walked towards me but my words were cut off by a shriek as he lifted me up and gently placed me on the chair. I sat as still as a stone as I felt something punch me in the gut.

Jasper was settled with Alice again and the movie was about to start. I moaned as I grabbed my stomach and felt it again.

"Edward! Edward!" I started frantically.

"Oh my god is the baby coming, are you ok do we need an ambulance. Jasper call an ambulance," he babbled going into panic mode.

"Seriously? Is the baby coming? I'm 5 months along" I tell Edward like he's an idiot which he kinda was in that moment normally he's smart I mean he's going to go to med school.

"I panicked" he defended himself.

"You looked like you were in pain and shock or" Edward started babbling again. Alice and jasper remained silent watching with amusement.

"He's kicking," I whispered a happy dazed smile filling my face as I grabbed Edwards hand, lifting up my shirt to reveal my stomach and resting Edwards hand across my stomach gently, waiting for the next kick.

When it came Edward gasped beside me and when I looked up him I saw he was grinning so happily I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes.

"Jasper come here mate, she's kicking," he said.

"he" i corrected quietly but either he didn't hear me or he chose to ignore my comment.

The movie forgotten everyone crowded around me taking turns to place their hands on my stomach and feel my little baby's kick.

"Bella, please can Esme and I design a room for the little guy, it can be a surprise and everything and you can be in charge of some clothes and we'll make it extra special, please, please, please." She begged watching as Edward once again rested his hand over my stomach. His touch brought shivers down my spine.

"Yeah that would be a great help," I told Alice not even bothering to try and argue, i knew id end up giving in anyway Alice had a way of getting what she wanted regardless of what you actually wanted, although maybe with this she wouldn't I'd never know.

"Wow, well can we have an ultra sound so I can choose room colours? You don't have to look or anything, also I want to make a tape of it?" Alice asked smiling widely.

I looked at Edward to see if he wanted to, i was willing to as long as he agreed. Having the little guy kick like that had made me buzz with excitement and anticipation, i liked the thought of having a little baby, a life that was mine to protect.

"I don't want a surprise anymore, feeling her kick was just, I want to know." He said and there was a light in his eyes and when he talked his voice seemed to radiate with happiness.

"Ok," I said nodding.

Alice ran from the room excitedly and within the hour we were on our way to the hospital. I don't know how she managed but Esme and Carlisle were there waiting and within two hours I was lying in the bed listening to the sonographer **(Person who does ultra sound)** telling me that it would be cold on my bare stomach.

I gasped as the cream was smoothed over my belly, the cold sensation was one I'd never experienced and it felt strange like a dog's nose rubbing up against you.

Everyone went quiet; I clutched Edwards warm hand in mine as we all waited for the screen to come on, for the picture of my little baby, my tiny child to appear on the screen monitor. And those few seconds it took for the screen to come on felt like the longest days in my life, as I held my breath waiting.

**Edward Pov**

I stared at the monitor confused at the blue/black image that was our child. I felt an instant love for the tiny creature although I couldn't make sense of its head nor tail it seemed to have endless arms and legs.

My little girl inside my beautiful, well I didn't know what to call what we had. Should I call Bella my girlfriend or my best friend or the unluckily girl that ended up in my home vomiting because I blessed her with a child she didn't want.

The doctor was silent letting everyone take in the picture, my little bundle of joy inside my Bella. I heard her sigh in contentment as she too stared at the screen.

I flickered my eyes to her, smiling as I saw the love in her eyes. The tears that were silently running down her cheeks and dripping from her nose.

I leaned down and kissed her cheek where a tear was, effectively wiping it away. Bella looked up at me and smiled softly then wordlessly we both turned to the screen transfixed with the beautiful image, knowing beyond a doubt without communicating that our love for this child was irrevocable and our hearts were broken with the love in them.

In that moment our life was perfect, all my friends and Bella staring at the screen with such joy it was just one of those perfect moments until Alice uttered a single word that made the picture of my child make sense.

"Twins," Her voice rang loud and clear in her excitement, and with the biggest grin on her face she whispered the single excited word again.

"Twins" 

Startled I looked at Bella and met her frightened eyes.

**Thanks for reading, and please review it always brightens my day. sorry for the updating issues ill try and update more often, i have the next chapter almost complete just doing a final Jasper pov and then I'm done. Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

"Twins" Bella stuttered and with sympathy I noticed her eyes were wide and frantic. "Bella, we'll be fine we have Alice and jasper and Esme and Carlisle all of them will help us I'm sure and more importantly you've got me" I said looking down. Bella calmed down at this smiling up at me as I stared at my toes, shocked that I had used such a cheesy line, Bella deserved better than horrible pick up lines. "Thank-you Edward, I know we'll get through it but I'm just, scared" she admitted.

**Also i'd like to thank Isabel for editing the chapters and helping to write the Jasper Pov's.  
regards tegan **


	15. Time to meet the in laws

**Ch ****Chapter 14 –o oh were in trouble. Time to meet the in-laws  
Break you little heart**

**Bella pov**

"Mum, Dad," I choked staring at them in utter horror.

My mum and dad stood in the door smiling broadly at me. My mum's hair was significantly longer and its curls seemed more like ringlets in the way it sat just below her shoulders. She was tanned and in one hand she held her bag and another full of snack foods.

My dad stood right beside her if not a little behind with some more bags. He too was more tanned and his hair had grown to his ears which looked rather ridiculous.

"Bella honey don't we get a -" My mum Renee started to say, but I guess I'd never find out what my mother wasn't getting because at that moment she looked down at my stomach. This was it I thought glumly as I looked down and with a sort of horror realized my hand rested around the bulge that was my belly, like I was cradling it.

"Bella?" My mum said uncertainly looking at me.

"Mum," I managed to say weakly but it was a lost attempt.

"Isabella, what have you done, who did this to you I'm going to personally yank out his entails and have them tied into a knot in-front of his own eyes for what he's done!" My mum said and I could see a sort of blind anger burning through her. I got the message she was pissed, really pissed.

I had never seen this side of my mum and if I hadn't of been completely and utterly horrified by the fact that this was how she found out about my two little babies, I would have found her comment to tear Edward entails out rather amusing.

"Wow Bells you've been busy," My dad said with a wink.

"Charlie this is not a joke, Bella get inside now I'll be in in a moment to deal with you," She said.

Overstepped a line that was just an open invitation for me to snap back, "deal with me, _deal with me_ you lost that right when you went gallivanting around the world and left me here, and if that's not good enough for you I'm 17 nearly an adult, I can take care of myself now," I said angrily and I saw my mother flinch. Good I thought smugly. I hadn't actually realized how mad I was at my mother and father until this moment. I turned and stormed furiously into the living room and sat heavily on the couch folding my arms like a child having a tantrum.

I sat on the couch glaring at the empty couch facing me. Who was she to tell me how to live my life, I hadn't seen them in nearly two years and they come back trying to tell me what to do, no way. I fumed. My parents, I thought and just like that my anger dissolved.

My parents walked in and I looked away not wanting to give my mother the satisfaction of seeing the tears in my eyes.

"Bella, Bella are you ok is it the twins," Edward called running into the room.

For fuck sake I thought, timing much!

"Twins," my mother practically shrieked.

Edward stopped dead and stared at my parents sitting across from me, his expression turned to one of shock then he looked at me. Tears were streaming down my face and I blinked them away.

"Bella," he whispered so softly it made me want to sob. Edward walked towards me throwing the filthiest look at my parents as he went. He sat next to me and wrapped both his arms around me protectively. I let my tears loose then letting the sobs rack my body, I was shaking slightly and I couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Shh it'll be ok, it's all going to be fine," he rubbed circles on my shoulder and smoothed my hair out of my face and I smiled softly at him as I started to calm down.

"Well isn't this touching," My mother said furiously, I could see she was biting her tongue trying not to let the venom seethe into her voice but it didn't really work, I knew she was still angry, now more so than ever. I turned to face her still wrapped in Edwards's arms.

"Get away from my daughter!" my mother screamed. Charlie sat silently unsure what to do and I kind of felt sorry for him, he was about to make a big decision he was about to choose between his wife and his daughter so I couldn't really blame him for staying out of the argument while he could. I gave him a sympathetic smile while my Mum was focusing on Edward.

"I beg your pardon, but wasn't it you who made Bella this distraught, I'm only picking up the pieces, she's a mess look what you did to her," Edward shot back nastily. I couldn't really care less though.

"What I did to her look what you've done, you've gone a knocked her up, neither of you are ready for a family, how are you going to pay for clothes, a cot, food, you don't have jobs you're not ready for a baby," My mum said trying to lower her voice.

"Did you consider adoption if not an abortion?" my mum continued angrily.

"I'm keeping them, there's no debate and we'll manage we have Esme and Carlisle and Jasper and Ali and-" I started.

"No Bella this will ruin your life, I won't let you keep them whether it's the last thing I do!" My mum shouted losing her temper just a bit.

"It's _my_ life!" I screamed.

"It's our life," Edward said softly but so we all heard.

"Our life," I breathed smiling up at him.

"No," my mum said stubbornly.

"Renee, if Bella wants to keep her kids then I'm going to fully support her decision, I'm going to help her get through this, I mean sure its young to have kids and getting called grandpa will take getting used to but our Bella's mature, she can handle it, I believe she can." My dad said so quietly it was hard to imagine he said anything at all.

"Charlie you can't mean," she said looking at him aghast.

"I do," he said sincerely and then he stood up and walked out of the room.

My mum sat there in silence then throwing me a seething look she stood and walked briskly away. I heard the door slam shut behind her.

"Oh my god what have I done?" I whispered staring in the direction she had left.

"It'll work out, she just needs time to come to terms that her little baby girl that she left behind is now a woman, who doesn't need to be mothered anymore, she'll come around," Edward promised and I was amazed at his reason. I guess I never really thought about it from her perspective.

"Thanks," I tell him looking up and smiling.

"For what?" he mumbles returning my look with curiosity.

"Everything," I tell him then I stood up kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked into the kitchen to find Charlie.

He was sitting with a coffee in front of him. Its steam was rushing up and disappearing in the air as it cooled. Charlie himself had his head in his hands and I almost imagine the clogs in his mind turning endlessly as he poured through his thoughts as slowly as one might walk through mud.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Hey Bells," he said looking up and smiling weekly.

"She'll come round it'll be all right you'll see," I tell him and smile going over and hugging him.

"I'll admit it's a shock but are you happy Bella," he asks me.

"I really am, Edwards great and Esme and Ali and Carlisle and Jasper have all supported me to the end, I had my first ultra sound a couple of weeks ago, do you want to see the dvd and we can talk, catch up?" I suggest.

"I'd love that," he said smiling. He stood up and put his arm around me as we walked into the lounge room where Edward god love him was setting up the DVD.

"Thought you'd like to show Charlie" he said and smiled.

"Hey Kid, you be good to my girl okay," Charlie said half heartedly smiling slightly at Edward.

"Always and forever," he promised drawing cross over his heart.

"You're so geeky," I say grinning.

Charlie sits and I wait hesitantly in silence for the DVD to start up.

"I'm five months and three weeks along now," I tell my dad.

He looked down at my stomach and smiled softly.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa," was all he says before turning to look at the screen.

"Wow," he breathed and I saw his eyes widen slightly as he stared at the screen. A glazed look of adoration came over him and I couldn't help but smile as I thought of the two lives I carried in my arms now, the responsibility that was now mine and I knew Charlie was ok with everything, that he knew I was happy and that he was content to help me through this and most of all I knew these kids would have him wrapped round his finger.

"Meet the Cullen's, Charlie." I whispered quietly to myself then I smiled as I looked over at Edward who was smiling at me with a look of content-full bliss.

"Can't you stay, just for dinner and then you can see Esme and Alice when they get back," I pleaded.

"I'll be back tomorrow kiddo, its Saturday so I expect both of you to be here," Charlie said looking at Edward and I. He had his arm around my waist and I had mine rested in a cradling position around my stomach. I rested my head on his shoulder as we waved goodbye to Charlie, he had only stayed for a couple of hours but he promised to be back for dinner tomorrow night with Esme and Ali and Carlisle.

He pulled out of the driveway and beeped twice before driving away.

"Well that was fantastic, I'm the reason my mum's mad and Charlie, and she can really hold a grudge," I muttered.

"She'll come around, it's best not to dwell on these things when it'll just cause stress which will hurt the babies and also there's no point because all you need to do is wait for it to resolve itself just sit back and enjoy life's ride." Edward said.

I pulled a little way away so I could look up at him. "When did you get so wise?" I asked.

"When I met you," he responded simply and I smiled as we headed back inside.

**Alice Pov**

Esme and I walked into the house. It was completely silent. I wondered what was going on. All the shopping bags were in the car just in case someone unwanted was home that didn't need to see all the baby things and room colours or any of that.

I stepped into the living room and smiled softly. Bella and Edward were curled up on the couch together asleep.

Gently I shook Bella. She opened her eyes groggily then seeing me smiled and disentangled herself from Edward making sure not to jostle him. She smiled at him and then tiptoed into the kitchen beckoning me to follow.

Bella started making coffee as Esme brought in the stuff and put it next to the door for us to show Bella later. Bella put a coffee in-front of me and then set one down for Esme and herself. Then she busied herself making a plate of sandwiches. When Esme joined us Bella was just setting the plate down and was sitting down herself.

Edward had joined us and we were all sitting waiting for them to tell us what was going on.

"So they lied, my parents I mean, they just wanted to know if I was a school or not and because I wasn't they came around here," Bella finally said.

"Oh god, were they ok with your umm, pregnancy?" I asked in utter shock. Poor Bella she's going through the biggest life change and her parents decide to drop by.

"Well, no not really," she said. Then she started her tale from the begging.

As it unfolded I was shocked at how badly her mum had reacted, id always thought of Renee as a calm parent who took things in and didn't yell, this sudden change in her was rather shocking and I'm sure Bella would have been distraught having her mother storm out like that.

"At least you still have Charlie, you mother will come around, and you say Charlie's coming for dinner tomorrow that's excellent," Esme said smiling at Bella.

"Want to know what will cheer you up?" I asked Bella shooting Esme a look and grinning. Catching on she smiled back.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Want to see some of the stuff we bought today?" I asked excited.

Bella grinned.

"Yep?" I asked.

"Surprise me, I'm going to go home and see Jasper, I'll be back around nine tomorrow," Edward said getting up. Bella pouted at him and I smiled trying not to laugh.

"Until tomorrow my love," he whispered and I saw a blush creep over Bella's face. Edward pecked her on the lips and I turned to walk away giving them some privacy to say goodbye. No matter how short the separation.

Charlie had completely warmed up to the idea of a grandpa and was trying to work on Renee; Bella was so, so happy today when we were all having dinner. It was almost 9 o'clock and I was sitting on the porch. Bella and Alice were doing the dishes and Esme was inside talking to Carlisle. Jasper had work so he couldn't come tonight but I knew he'd be home in a couple of hours.

"You alright Edward?" Carlisle asked me and I turned startled to see him standing in the doorway, light pooling out to mask the dark.

"Yeah," I mumbled turning back to look out at the garden. Still I felt that knowing reorganization that I had seen Carlisle before, the same feeling I had at the hospital was eating at my brain as I tried to recall.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"How are you taking this, I mean everyone knows Bella's struggling but ok but I don't think anyone's asked you how you feel?" Carlisle asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm cool with it, I love Bella and having a family so soon is going to be tuff but I'll stick by her we'll get through," I answered half dodging the question. How did I feel about being a father?

"Just think about it?" Carlisle said kindly then like any good person he changed the subject to something a bit lighter.

**Alice Pov. **

Bella squealed as I through bubbles at her. She waved the tea towel as I white flag and I grinned. Unexpectedly she scooped up some bubbles and rubbed them through my hair.

"Oh you're dead" I tell her grinning as we begin having a bubble / water fight. The radio's on in the background and suddenly Bella stops. I stop as well waiting for her to say something but she just smiles.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

"Remember this song Ali? We used to blast it through the speakers when we were like 8 and we used to sing along and everything," Bella says still grinning at the memory.

"Keep holding on," I wail pretending to hold a microphone. She laughs;

"How fitting the lyrics are." She adds and smiles. When I think I guess they are fitting considering Bella's situation. The song continues and we start bellowing into fake microphones singing the rest of Avril lavigne's song with a talent she could never manage. Note the sarcasm I think as I clutch my stomach. By the end of the song were both doubled over cracking up, tears streaming from our eyes.

Esme chooses this moment to walk in and laugh. Bella and I are both on the floor covered in soap suds and bubbles both cracking up. She shakes her head at us as we both look up guiltily as we look around. The rooms covered in water and bubbles.

"Honestly girls, I thought I was beyond chastising you," she says lightly.

"It's like old times," Bella quips and we all laugh grinning.

**Edward pov**

My hands clutched the steering wheel as I tapped my fingers against it in time with whatever song was playing on the radio. Something about the sea I thought smiling.

The beach reminded me of a lot of things but one of the best memories was my child hood, playing in the sand and exploring the rocks with Jasper. I remember this little cove like beach we went to before mother died; I remember the solitude and the crashing waves and the sun beating down on our heads as mum shouted for lunch.

I'd give anything to re-live that moment; it was one of the last moments I remember with my mum.

"A picnic by the sea," I whispered and grinned before turning around to go set up some things to fulfill my sudden idea, Bella would love this date.

**Thanks to all of those reading and thanks to**

Dragonflies2011  
Music-luver-twilight  
Da random person  
Magdulka Cullen  
Born2bmyself

Thanks guys for reviewing and thanks to  
Belle bookworm my Beta of sorts ****

Tegan


	16. A picnic by the sea

**IMPORTANT STORY INFO as well as an apology below please read**

Rather than end with an apology I have to start with one despite having finishing the chapter over a month ago I still failed to update so SORRY and I'll try to make my updates smoother perhaps every two or one week rather than all over the place. My friend who edits the story has been trying to convince me to make jasper a psycho and make him try to kill Alice but I'm not sure what do you guys think? Mental disorder or cute fluffy stuff? Please review the answer and what you think.  
Enjoy the chapter

Edward Pov

"Are you sure what I'm wearing is fine?" Bella asks for like the gazillionth time.

"Yes, for the last time and besides if it's not suitable I got Alice to pack a few things, there in the back," I answered I was starting to get annoyed with Bella's doubt.

She was wearing a pair of bathers (of Alice's choice) and some old short shorts, and an equally amusing sweater to keep her warm. She was wearing the jumper I gave her when she first walked out of my apartment, the one that had in white bold letters 'Cullen's girl on the back. When I had first seen it I couldn't keep the smile off my face, Bella had winked at me and sauntered past and left me still grinning like an absolute moron followed her.

Secretly it thrilled me to see her wearing it; it said she was really mine, _my_ girlfriend.

"Fine keep your mysteriousness but just know I hate surprises," she said glaring at me.

"Trust me you'll like this one, oh and your cute when you're mad," I tell her winking before concentrating on the road.

"Ugh," she groaned and folded her arms across her chest then promptly ignoring me she turned to stare out her window. I grinned easily trying not to laugh.

"Where almost there," I say after another half an hour or so.

"Finally," she murmur's smiling hesitantly.

I grinned and parked in the middle of the street.

"Umm where are we?" Bella asks.

I grin at her and climb out of the car then I open the boot and grab out two pairs of old hiking boots. Bella came round to join me and I toss a pair at her. She catches them easily and stares at them in horror.

She grumbles something under her breath and glares at me.

I smile innocently at her and toss her some drabber clothes. She changes right there in front of me because she's already got her swimmers on and I smile wondering what Alice was thinking letting her wear that bikini.

It was a deep emerald green with sapphire swirls. It had a frill across the top and was strapless.

"Umm you might want to switch swimmers," I tell her.

"Why what's wrong with these ones, and these are the ones Alice gave me, the only ones she'd let me bring?" she asks self consciously looking down at her cozies.

"Nothing and everything, you'll see but I'll pack the other pair just in case, I had a feeling Alice would be impractical so I brought you three pairs to choose from," I say and haul my backpack onto my back and close the boot. I swing a bag towards Bella and she shrugs it on still eyeing me suspiciously.

"It's a bit of a hike but it's worth it, we'll get there around midday, then we can eat lunch then the fun starts," I tell her and start walking through the trees looking for the path. Finally in all the tangled mess I find the rope and the carving of Jasper and I's names along with our mothers.

"Here we are," I say and start walking forward looking for our next rope.

We had been exploring here for years before we moved to Forks and I remember it fairly well. Jasper was annoyed I wouldn't let him and Alice come but I promised him that next time he can, it's just us this time that he couldn't, this was just Bella and I.

"Ow," Bella complained loudly as she tripped and fell onto her butt straight into the overgrown roots and twisted grass. I tried to stifle my laugh as I helped her up but it was a failed attempt. "Wipe that smirk off your face Cullen or ill do it for you," She said grumpily. I thought I'd rather like that and was just about to say so when she huffed and walked off ahead.

I started humming as I watched out for the ropes, we'd been walking for an hour and after Bella got us lost and we had to backtrack we figured she had to stay behind me. She was aimlessly musing to herself and I was trying to listen but it was hard. I was concentrating on where we were going and I had this song stuck in my head and

"Are you even listening to me Edward, I said I see an opening in the trees," Bella yelled in my ear.

"What oh right, we're here. Lucky you saw that I would have missed it," I said sheepishly.

"Mhmm," She said storming past me and walking out into the clearing.

**Bella pov**

The beach however beautiful was completely deserted even through the sun was out. It was an unusually hot day for Forks or wherever the hell I was, I think I may have dozed off in the car and Edward is refusing to reveal anything, even my own location.

"It's a beach, pretty, but a beach," I said out loud.

"Yeah a fun beach, swimming, sandcastles, making friends, diving, rock pools," Edward listed off.

"Making friends?" I scoffed. "Yeah that's likely who am I going to befriend, that coconut over there?" I asked sarcastically smiling at Edward to show I was joking.

"Bella darling, that's a rock not a coconut," he said in a jokingly posh voice.

"Why I don't think I believe you Mr. Cullen," I said straitening my posture then without warning I started sprinting off towards the sand. "Race you!" I called over my shoulder.

Edward and I were neck at neck when he scooped me up. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I grabbed his neck. He ran into the water me squealing and begging him not to drop me.

He dropped me anyway! But it's ok because I took him with me and soon we were splashing around fully clothed on an abandoned beach.

I went under a wave and came up smiling. I looked around but I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I looked down into the water but I still couldn't see him, then looking up I saw him waving at me from the shore. I ran from the water my heart pounding.

"Edward freaking Cullen you scared me half to death you!" I screamed but he interrupted me kissing me and taking me completely by surprise.

"Lunch," he whispered pulling back leaving me in complete shock. Suddenly my stomach growled at me and I laughed joining him on a rug he'd set out.

"After this we'll set up the tent over in that clearing in those trees, then I want to show you what jasper and I did for fun here, we discovered a certain rock that allowed for plenty of fun, the tides coming in to it should be perfect in about an hour so we can probably explore the rocks beforehand," Edward was babbling as I bit into my second cucumber sandwich.

"Well you've got it all figured out I'll follow your lead," I said grinning not even bothering to listen to what he was saying.

"You weren't listening were you, well that makes us even," he said knowingly.

I smiled softly then stood up.

"C'mon I hate setting up tents, why they hate me I can never figure it out," I said. Edward finished his sandwich and stood up two then opening his big bag of everything he pulled out another bag filled with what I'm assuming to be a tent.

**Edward pov**

"You really are impaired aren't you, sheesh just go sit on that rock," I laughed as Bella tripped over the strings for the second time tearing them from the ground.

"Oopsy," she said picking herself up and pressing her lips together trying not to laugh.

"Yeah just leave, go sit while I do it'll be over faster that way," I said trying not to laugh but I couldn't help it. I made a strangled hiccupping noise and stepped forward tripping over another rope.

"Ha, who needs to sit out now," Bella called then sat heavily under a tree and leaning against it smirking as I picked myself up scowling.

Without Bella tripping over the ropes the tent was up within the next twenty minutes and soon we were walking across the sand to the rocks. The tide was almost completely in so when we reached the rocks we didn't stop to look much instead I lead Bella through them hurrying to the other side where I giant tree grew from the side of the cliff.

Wooden boards had been nailed to it to make it easier to climb and a board attached the top so it was an easier jump and I grinned knowing that people still use it.

I remember the first time I'd jumped the feeling of flying, the adrenaline and finally hitting the water and having it cloak around you, then lifting your head out and catching a wave to the shore and doing it all over again.

"No freaking way Cullen," Bella said staring at the tree.

"Yes freaking way, it's fun don't worry about it," I told her and grabbed her hand. I lead her over to the tree and we began our accent.

**Bella pov**

He's insane I knew he wanted to kill me. No way in hell was I jumping out of a tree into the ocean surrounded by rocks and other dangers, I could literally die. I looked over the edge of the board jutting out from the tree into the white washed ice blue that was the ocean.

"And I'll go first or we can jump together or-" Edward was going on listing things off his fingers.

"I am not jumping off of this thing," I said interrupting him still staring at the water.

"Well you can't climb down, once you're up you jump or you jump, look I'll go first come back for you and we can jump together how's that?" Edward said and without waiting for my reply he stepped past me and leap from the board. I heard him screaming in delight and I saw him hit the water.

It seemed like a millennia before he finally re surfaced he gave a happy whoop waved and then let the waves carry him into the rocks; I lost sight of him then.

"Edward!" I screamed worried he'd lost consciousness or hit a rock or something drastic. I was screaming when I heard him and looked down at the rocks, there he was dripping wet and climbing the ladder.

When he reached me I hit him in the chest. "You scared me half to death you big jerk you could have died!" I yelled.

"But I didn't," he said confused but still smiling.

"Ugh, let's get this over with," I muttered.

He grabbed me hand, "on the count of three, 1…2…3!" He yelled and we jumped together. I screamed as my stomach flew out of my mouth, then in what seemed like a second we hit the water. It was icy cold and I splutter as I resurfaced. I breathed deeply and I smile crept over my face as Edward appeared beside me.

"You let go," he accused then grinning he grabbed my hand and went, "there's an actual ladder coming from the other side of the tree that would have taken you straight to the bottom" he said.

"Oh my gosh I hate you," I accused but I was smiling. "What a rush" I breathed.

"C'mon we'll do it again," he said. A wave swept us forward and I noticed a rather hollow opening in the rocks. Edward angled us through it and we swam through the underwater cave. We ended up at an opening that lead up to the rocks.

"Im impressed how did you find this?" I asked as I climbed out of the water. Edward shrugged and grinned.

"Well c'mon let's do it again," I said and we did, when we went back to the camp we had set up it was almost dark and the sun was setting.

"I love you Bella," he whispered as we sat on the shore watching the suns last gleam before it went out. I didn't really know what to reply did I love Edward? Was I ready?

"I think I love you too," I said leaning against him.

"You think?" he asks.

"I know," I say and lean up to kiss him.

The kiss deepens as I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me onto his lap. I suddenly feel very hot and I smile into the kiss. Edward pulls back smiling.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"Everything, today I guess" I replied. I noticed how the moonlight reflected off his lips and illuminated his face.

"Thanks for trusting me," he says.

"What kind of a thanks is that?" I say smiling feeling suddenly bold and scandalous. Then I grabbed him by the color of his shirt and pulled him towards me stopping him when our faces were inches apart. He chuckled and closed the space between us.

I opened my mouth to his and we kissed again. He pushed me so I was lying in the sand and then he propped himself up on his elbows above me. I arched up and kissed him and he gently lowered his body and we lay there kissing.

I slipped my hands under his shirt deepening the already heated kiss. I felt like melting. It was so good to be touched. Edward grinned pulling away and kissing my neck. Then his lips found my mouth again. I slipped my hands from his t –shirt and started undoing his buttons as we kissed.

Edward froze and I stopped pulling away an inch so I could look up at him. I cocked my head to the side a small smile playing with my lips.

"We can't Bella," he whispers softly looking anywhere but at me.

"And why not? We have a beach to ourselves and you're a fabulous kisser," I say nibbling his ear lobe.

"We can't because we have responsibilities now, you have responsibilities now," he said looking pointedly at my stomach.

"Oh pish posh, have fun tonight," I said reaching up to kiss him again.

"No Bella, I won't let you do this, your hormones are imbalanced and what if we lose them, how devastated would we be?" Edward asked pulling away from me and moving a little way forward, away from me. The loss of heat was immediate and I felt suddenly cold.

"We wouldn't lose the babies, how could we? It's just sex Edward,"

"I'm not doing it, not until those lives are out of you," he declares. I pout at him secretly hurt and losing my confidence fast, I knew that Edward wanted me like I wanted him it wasn't that he was rejecting me because he didn't like me, was it?

I moved forward so I was sitting next to Edward staring out at the open sea.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer so my head was rested in the crook of his neck. I wound my arm around his waist and we sat there silently staring out into the night.

"I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you or the babies," Edward says finally and I look up at him. The love and affection and care in his eyes melt me and smile softly at him.

"Neither could I, I'm glad you stopped me," I whispered still looking at him. Finally he turns to look at me, he smiles gently and kisses my lips then he stands and grabs my hand.

"We should sleep," he says and so we do.

In the tent I curl up under my blankets. I'm shivering with cold when I feel Edward's arms wrap around me and pull me to him and that's how we fall asleep in each other's arms, and I finally felt like I was complete.

**Edward pov**

I curled my arms around Bella and pulled her to me, and for the first time since mother died I felt like I was home.

**Alice Pov**

I was still no closer to achieving my design for Bella than I was about two weeks ago or however long ago it was. To be honest I hadn't given it much thought even thought it was one of the assessments worth most of my yearly mark for year 12 textiles. Aimlessly I decided to pass time; calling jasper was always a good way to waste time. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Ali," I heard his voice say from the speaker.

"Hey, I was thinking lets go see a movie," I said. A movie? Huh when did I decide that, man Jasper makes me speechless I think he's the first guy I'm not completely confident with.

"Sure I'll be over in twenty we can decide when we get there, heard Red Riding Hood's good and there's A Heartbeat Away and Never Let Me Go," he suggested.

"Don't mind, see you soon," I said and hung up.

"Well so much for time wasting that conversation was over within 2 minutes," I told myself. I took a sip from the coffee sitting in-front of me and spat it back into the cup immediately. "Ugh cold," I groaned and went to make myself another. I didn't need to change into nice clothes Jasper wouldn't care if I was in my favorite sweater and jeans and quite frankly it was one of those days I couldn't give a shit what I look like, we all have them when we just turn around and say stuff it I'm gunna wear what's comfrey and I don't care if anyone has shit to say about it.

Man I'm in a mad mood, wonder why, what's the date, nope not PMS, huh that's different?

**Jasper Pov**

The first thing I noticed was that Alice was wearing ripped jeans and a faded grey sweater, wow that's odd. Even though she was in comfy clothes she pulled it off managing to make it look stylish even though she'd hate me if I told her that. She sat arms folded across her chest as she glared at the T.V.

"Oh no what's up?" I asked immediately jumping to the conclusion that something wasn't right.

"I'm in a bad mood, I forgot you'd never seen me in one its strange to think we've only just met seems like longer than that," she mused than turned her attention to glaring at the T.V again.

"I see," I say sitting next to her unsure how to tread with angry Alice.

"Let's watch your favorite movie again and I'll make popcorn, that'll cheer you," I say smiling at my brilliant idea. Alice shrugs so I take that as I yes. She follows me into the kitchen and watches me make popcorn and milkshakes.

This will be interesting I think to myself, a challenge to see how moody Alice is. I turned back to her, grinning trying to lighten the mood, her lips slightly shifted up but she still remand the posture of her arms crossed over her chest.

Passing her the bowl of popcorn we made our way back to the lounge room setting everything on the table I sat back on the couch and watched as Alice set up the movie her usual swift movements seemed stiffer and a bit more forced.

Upon finishing and dimming the lights she made her way back to me, I opened my arms offering the set next to me so I could slip my hand around her waist. She slightly shook her head, then slid to the floor, her back leaning against the couch at the furthest end from me.

The movie started and while Alice's eye were glued to the screen mine were glued to the side of her face though my head was in the direction of the T.V as to not give myself away. My mind puzzled over what could be wrong with her. I had heard then when she was in a mood she really defined the word but I couldn't figure out why she would invite me over if she didn't want to be social or as it seemed wanted me around or near her.

With these thoughts going through my mind I slowly stared to make my way across the couch, only a few centimeters every 5 or 10 minutes, by the time the movie was half way through I was nearly behind her head. I continually kept reassuring myself that she wouldn't have invited me over if she didn't want me around.

Just as I slid myself behind her head, my arm propping my head up on the arm rest did Alice turn around, "What are you doing?" I don't think she realized how close her face would be to mine when she turned.

Our noses where only a few millimeters away from each other and I could feel her hot breath as it washed over my face. My eyes flicked down to her lips before I reconnected with her eyes, she began to pull her head back but I quickly slipped my hand around the back of her neck keeping her in place.

I moved in slowly kissing the corner of her mouth pulling back slightly to whisper "I wanted to be closer to you" I kissed her again on the mouth before she could respond.

I pulled further back this time letting my hand trail from behind her neck, just as my skin was about to leave hers she pulled her hand up and placed it over mine, keeping it on the side of her neck. She twisted around so she was kneeling in front of me before moving her face up to mine, capturing my lips in hers. I molded into the kiss, moving my hands from her face down to her waist where I lifted her off the ground and onto the lounge.

She wound her hand through my hair, pushing our faces closer together. He tongue trailed along my bottom lip, seeking entrance, I quickly complied. Our tongues tangled together, the kissing became more fanatic, I pulled her on top of me, my hands slipping just under the hem of her t-shirt, holding onto her waist while trailing my hands over her soft skin. A shivering went through her body and she pulled at my hair. I moaned into the kiss, before pulling back and kissing along Alice's jaw allowing her to breath.

Her chest rose and fell quickly "wow," she whispered once she caught her breath, before pulling my face back up to her to continue the kiss.

**. **

**Please review the answer, and tell me what you think I'm aiming the next update to be within two weeks**


	17. AN Please sorry and thankyou

For those reading this I am sorry its not an update but hopefully one will be coming. You have no reason to read this but I'm glad to those who are. After getting very frustrated with this story after writing the next couple of chapters and then losing them I stopped writing but I've decided to suck it up and finish what I started, I am hoping to achieve this within the next couple of months, I have the story completely planned and all that's left is the inspiration to write it which I plan on finding.  
thank you to those who are still reading  
regards Tegan 


	18. Sand in my shoes

**Break Your Little Heart  
Chapter 16 – Sand In My Shoes And Trouble**

A little bit of meaningless fluff and fun to kick things off. I don't own twilight.

**Bella Pov**

I blinked my eyes open, dazed. The sound of waves was soothing, and the hard ground digging into my side where I lay was irritating, yet I couldn't bring myself to move and separate myself from Edwards warm arms. Our bodies were tangled together, my head on a pillow next to his heart, his arms clinging to my body. I felt my body shiver at the proximity and I sighed, relaxing my muscles and snuggling closer to Edwards's warm body. I heard him mumble something and froze, not wanting to wake him. I listened to his slow rhythmic breathing, felt the even rise and fall of his chest and exhaled. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath. "Bella," he mumbled and I felt a smile spread across my face.

As the sun slowly rose higher into the sky, the tent started to heat up. I debated on whether to wake Edward, but in a couple of minutes the heat became too much.

I slowly twisted around so I was looking up at him and quickly before I could change my mind I stretched my neck up and kissed him softly. It took a moment for him to respond but when he did I let out a little noise of astonishment. Edward had pulled me from his side so I was lying on top of him.

"Morning beautiful" he mumbled into the kiss.

"Morning sleepy" I said pulling back and looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Shall we swim or cliff jump" he asked blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

"Swimming, I thought about what you said last night, cliff jumping was reckless of me, I'm pregnant I can't afford to jump of cliffs" I whispered. I saw a flicker of guilt crossed his face, though I almost missed it, before he was nodding slowly in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Bella" he whispered kissing my neck lightly.

"You're sorrys are getting progressively better" I teased with a smirk, recalling last night's events and was rewarded as he chuckled softly.

"Swimming, you said?" and I nodded quickly climbing off him. He stood, grabbing my hand pulled me to the tent flap, unzipping it in one swift motion.

"My cozzie!" I protested, but in truth I was more concerned about the flimsy coverage of the nightgown Alice had packed me as pyjamas.

"Forget it, nobody else is here" he reassured but as I hid behind him and he opened the flaps of the tent open a little blonde stood looking at us curiously.

"Tyler?" Edward asked, seeming a little baffled.

"The meadow-umm.. Edward?" she asked and then folded her arms accusingly. "You missed my birthday" she said and she had the angriest look on her face I couldn't help but laugh. She turned her eyes on my and immediately I fell silent.

"We'll make it up to you today, we'll help you dig a big whole to bury Bella in, and make a sandcastle!" Edward said enthusiastically.

"Excuse me, but the only person being buried is you," I huffed, but a small smile danced across my lips. "I'm Tyler, I met Edward in our meadow," she said happily and I took her small hand in my own, shaking it.

"I'm his girlfriend, Bella," I responded, peeking at Edward to see his reaction of the use of the word girlfriend. He had a pleased smile on his face.

"We're going to get dressed Tyler, but we'll be on the beach in a couple of minutes, okay?" he asked her. Tyler just skipped off singing happily.

"A meadow, huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and turning to face Edward.

"Small world" He replied, shrugging his shoulders and pulling me into the tent.

**Edward Pov**

My dream was arousing to say the least, and to say I was relieved I hadn't woken erect was an understatement.

The first thing I was conscious of was my arms wrapped around Bella, her soft lips lightly brushing against my own. I deepened the kiss pulling her atop of me so she was practically straddling my hips, lying against my stomach, the arch of her back the perfect place for my hands to rest.

"Morning, Beautiful," I mumbled into the kiss, Bella's lips were so soft I could have gotten lost in them forever, but I knew that couldn't happen, it had come close enough last night. I had lied when I said it was risky to have sex, most healthy couples did, even when pregnant, but I couldn't help but feel guilty and bad when I thought of having sex with her, the fact that I'd impregnated her was bad enough, let alone taking advantage of her like that again on a spur of the moment whim. I wanted the next time we had sex to be special and romantic, everything it wasn't the first time.

"Morning, sleepy" she mumbled in response.

To distract her I decided we might as well get up, maybe if I kept her busy enough she'd forget all about last night.

"Shall we swim or cliff jump?" I asked, my eyes fluttering to adjust to the brightness of the tent.

"Swimming," she said decisively. "I thought about what you said last night, cliff jumping was reckless of me. I'm pregnant, I can't afford to jump of cliffs," she added in a whisper. I hadn't thought of that but id made sense, I nodded in agreement but the guilt inside me burned, how could I forget she was pregnant! I let her jump off a cliff!

"I'm sorry Bella" I said, lightly kissing and suckling her neck.

"You're sorry's are getting progressively better" she teased and I let out a low chuckle, thinking of our banter last night.

"Swimming sounds lovely" I said, and I watched Bella shift off of me before standing, the loss of her in my arms was disappointing, but I knew it was for the best, it was hard enough to restrain myself just looking at her, and her nightgown definitely didn't help much. I stood and took her hand pulling her to the door.

"My cozzie!" she protested, trying to lightly tug her hand from my own.

"Nobody else is here," I reassured, opening the tent only to find a blonde child staring at us, her big blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Tyler?" I asked in astonishment. The little squirt knew all my secret places.

"The meadow-umm.. Edward?" Her puzzled expression soon fell from her face, her eyes turned stony, her arms folding against her chest as she glared accusingly at me.  
"You missed my birthday," she said, I stared at her mouth slightly open, wondering if my little girl was going to be this way. I heard Bella giggle, but when Tyler turned to look at her she fell silent, the amusement in her eyes was classical.

"We'll make it up to you today, we'll help you dig a big whole to bury Bella in, and make a sandcastle!" I said enthusiastically, supressing a smile at the thought of burying Bella.

"Excuse me but the only person being buried is you" She huffed but a small smile danced across her lips.

"I'm Tyler, I met Edward in our meadow" Tyler said happily and I watched as Bella and Tyler shook hands.

"I'm his girlfriend, Bella" Bella said and I felt butterflies swoop in my stomach at the use official term she used. I smiled, a big goofy smile that I couldn't get rid of.

"Were going to get dressed Tyler, but we'll be on the beach in a couple of minutes, okay?" I asked. I didn't get a reply, Tyler just skipped off singing happily.

"A meadow, huh?" Bella said, turning on me.

"Small world" I said innocently pulling her back into the tent.

********************* Three hours later ********************

Tyler's mum, Rebecca, was a nice lady though she had her hands full with Tyler's younger brother, who was three. She was apologetic when she realised Tyler had been with us, it was almost comical. I explained we knew each other and that it was okay and while I played with Tyler, Bella and Rebecca sat on the shore, watching us in amusement I'm sure.

I ran around dodging "fairy bullets" because I was a "bad-y" and Tyler as a fairy princess had to battle off all evil to protect her subjects. I found this all quite amusing as she made sound effects, running after me.

**Bella Pov**

"Please call me Becca" Rebecca corrected me for the hundredth time. "So how far along are you?" she asked and I looked down at my stomach. I was five months along now, and said so. Becca grinned at my answer, a distant memory flickering across her face. "Soon you'll grow so big you won't be able to see your feet" was all she said.

"I'm so uncoordinated its almost stupid, so I'm definitely looking forward to that" I said with a grimace that made her laugh. We both fell silent at that watching Edward and Tyler run around. Max, Tyler's younger brother sitting finally content in Becca's lap.

"You're Edward's quite the catch, he's so good with kids" Becca said.

"That he is, I don't know how I managed to find him" I said.

"How did you meet?" Becca enquired and I scrunched up my nose in distaste, another grimace on my face. Becca raised her eyebrows, curiosity written all over her face.

I sighed.

"Well, my friend Alice convinced me to go to a masked ball after a really bad break up, but of course she ditched me there, so I went and found a quiet balcony and was drinking champagne when Edward joined me. Turns out he also had been dragged out by his friend, and we both didn't want to be there. We were drinking, things got a little tipsy, and the next morning I woke in his bed. That would have been it, I was so determined to never see him again, he gave me some clothes to replace my ruined dress and I left without another word. The jumper he gave me said 'Cullen's Girl' and the same friend who got me into this mess that I wanted to avoid in the first place tracked him down and organised for him to conveniently be where I was, and after that we sort of clicked, and then I found out I was pregnant with twins, which sort of sealed the relationship." I said in a rush realising how bad it actually sounded.

Becca laughed. "Well that's not the most ideal way to meet your future husband, but it's better than not meeting him at all. You guys are great together, you sort of gravitate around each other, he moves, you move, you know?" she said. I smiled, "Yeah, I guess we sort of do."

Max had fallen asleep, and I suggested putting him in the tent on the pillows so he doesn't get woken up by our talking. After carefully shifting him off her lap, Becca and I walked to the tent, placing him carefully down. "I hope my kids will go to sleep that easily" I whispered and Becca shook with silent laughter.

"Dream on" she said when we were out of hearing distance from the tent.

**Alice Pov**

Jasper is perfect, his lips, and his calloused hands all the way down to his toes. I sighed as I stared longingly at my phone willing him to call. But of course he couldn't, he was working or something. I wished we could just have another make out session, maybe go further. Jasper wanted to take it slow but with him I just felt like flying, I wanted to do everything.

The slow rhythmic tick of the clock distracted me from my thoughts, it was almost 7 o'clock and Edward said Bella would be back by six. I felt an inkling of worry creep into my heart as I grabbed my phone and dialled my friend.

She answered on the first ring. Although she wasn't a she. "Hello?" Edward asked. "Hi, you promised to have her back to me like half an hour ago" I accused.

"Well I've decided I'm not giving her back, she's tied up in my cupboard where she can't escape" Edward joked.

"Yeah yeah Cullen, whatever, hurry and get back, I'm bored and I can't stop thinking about your freaking brother" I muttered, forgetting myself for a minute. 'Shit!' I yelled in my head, but that was replaced by anger when I heard the beep that signalled Edward had hung up on me.

"Typical!" I muttered aloud and folded my arms grumpily. I decided to watch 'Stardust' to pass time, it didn't matter I'd seen it a gazillion times; the movie never seemed to get old.

*****************X*****************

It was dark, and I was cold, I peeled my eyes open a tiny bit so I was peeking through my lashes, then opened them all the way. The glow of the television was gone, and the lights were out. I flipped open my phone which informed me that it was 3:00 in the morning. 'Well, that's great' I thought and looked around, though not exactly seeing much. Then I got up and tiptoed into the spare room, knowing my way around the house well enough not to make any noise, wondering if my friend had been safely returned.

Bella was curled in a ball fast asleep, snoring quietly. I sighed and shook my head at her, even pregnant her life seemed easy in comparison to my complicated one. I had finals for year 12 coming up, and Jasper was great but I didn't really know what we were doing. I sighed again, still shaking my head at her.

A shiver passed over my, and I looked at the airs raised along my arms. And then I did something I hadn't done in a while. I climbed into the double bed and wiggled closer to Bella to get warm, turning my back to her, and promptly fell back asleep.

**Bella Pov. **

It was hot. Too Hot. I rolled over to find myself face to face with a snoring Alice. "The fuck?" I thought, grumbled moodily, and shoved her to the other side of the bed none too gently. She didn't wake, just a little pause in her rhythmic snoring. I stuck my legs out of the covers to cool them, but found I was becoming more and more conscious and I knew there was no hope of returning to my dream of Edward. I glared at Alice a few moments more before getting up. It was a Saturday so she didn't have to go to school which was good, it meant we could do something together. I checked my phone and noticed I had a message from Edward.

'Wanna do something today lovely' it read.

'Nope, I'm having a girly day with Alice ...when she wakes up.' I replied with a grin.

'If she doesn't, then can we hang out?' was the immediate reply.

'No, then your brother can come over and wake the sleeping beauty, then go away so I can hang out with her today .' I wrote back.

Edward told me his brother would not be used and abused and I laughed, not bothering to reply.

**Edward Pov**

Well, if Bella was having a girly day, then I decided I might as well spend this fine Saturday with jasper. Instead of letting him sleep in I walked into his room and unceremoniously pushed him out of the bed.

"Fucking hell Edward, what!" Jasper said, then seeing me grinning, frowned, and looked up at me from the floor. He blinked a couple of times.

"Get up, it's like 10:00 and I'm bored. Oh, and you might want to get dressed, and we're going golfing and then bowling.' I said, then walked out. Then thinking better, I walked back in. Jasper was still on the floor looking at the door in confusion.

"And breakfast is in 10 minutes sharp, so hurry up" I added.

**Jasper Pov**

I love golf. Ever since Edward and I re-invented the game it's been my favourite sport. When we were ten both Edward and I had agreed that golf was boring, but if we played truth or dare every time we missed the hole then it became a lot more interesting a lot quicker.

I remember one time I dared Edward to get into a randoms golf cart and see how long it took them to notice. He went and sat in the driver's seat, turned it on, and started to drive around in circles acting all tough, and then a big buff guy with tattoos came running at him and he drove the golf cart away, screaming. When he was far enough away he dumped it and dove into a shrub where he refused to come out of until Mum assured him that the crazy buff guy was gone.

In the present time, Edward was lining up his shot, trying to get it into the whole and missed. Just.

"Ok my brother, truth or dare?" I asked, grinning.

"Truth" Edward said after a long pause.

Triumphantly I grinned. "When we were 16, did you put the used condom in my room and tell mum, and if so who did you do it with?"

"Yes, and you're girlfriend of the present time." Edward answered looking completely unashamed.

"You what! With Chelsea? Are you serious? You fucking bastard! Can't you keep your missile to yourself? I suppose you impregnated her as well" I teased, after my shock had worn off.

"Duh, used condom" Edward said.

I glared at him. "Hope you miss" Edward said, leaning on his golf club. I poked my tongue out him.

"Watch… and learn" I said. Lining up my shot and taking it. It went down the hole, and that's when I decided things needed to get interesting faster. I looked around for inspiration, my eyes finally coming to rest on our golf carts parked side by side, grinning wickedly.

"Race you to the next hole!" I yelled and then sprinted for the cart. Edward, not missing a beat, grabbed everything and grabbed another sitting beside it.

My golf cart was going as fast as it could, and we zoomed neck at neck towards the next green, not noticing the hill, nor the lake at the bottom of it.

"Fuck" Edward yelled and my eyes widened in shock as my cart was suddenly going a lot faster, and the ground was rushing up to meet me. My cart straightened itself and I zoomed over the bridge, flying off the end of it. Edward was not so lucky apparently.

I was doing victory circles when I noticed he hadn't appeared yet, I turned around to see him in the lake, and the golf cart stuck in a ditch of mud, and rolled on its side. I laughed uncontrollably, I couldn't help it. I wasn't breathing, gasping for air on the ground in tears, when through my tears I just saw a man in a black suit walk over. Before I realised what was happening, he literally picked me up by my shirt and raised me to eye level, which was about a foot taller than me anyway.

"Got him" he said into a microphone attached to his ear. My laughter didn't subside; instead it just made everything worse as I started laughing again. I was way past anything mood that made sense, it was like being high and drunk at the same time.

"Who comes to golf dressed as a character from Men in Black?" I quipped and cracked up at my own lame joke.

"The security guard" he answered seriously and I paled, my laughter ceased… sort of.

"Stay" he said putting me down and looking sternly at me like I was some sort of rogue dog. I nodded still supressing laughter.

Edward emerged from the lake then, dripping wet and limping, and another security guard behind him.

I quickly pulled out my phone, and took a photo of Edward and the security guard, then the totalled golf cart. I then sent out an SOS to Alice.

'Alice help us, the big mean men are going to yell at us because we totalled a golf cart and Edward landed in a lake!' I attached the picture and sent it, grinning at my handiwork.

Edward was trying not to laugh as we blinked at each other, then we were asked to follow the men. We trailed behind them like disobedient children, trying not to chuckle every five seconds when we glanced at one another.

**Alice Pov **

Massages, pedicures and coffee at Starbucks. What an amazing day. Bella tapped her newly painted nails on the desk in an annoyingly, grinning at me over her coffee cup.

"So you and Jasper, huh?" she asked, grinning wickedly.

"Yeah.." I answered sheepishly, going a little red thinking of our makeup session, tingles run up my spine and I sighed. Bella clearly waiting for more watched me intently.

"We had a giant make out session while you and Edward were… wait where were you both?" I asked, kind of curious, kind of avoiding explaining Jasper to Bella, because it wasn't exactly like I actually knew what was going on either.

"Don't change the subject Ali, you first" Bella commanded and I sighed, about to go into more detail when my phone beeped.

"Saved by the beep" I said with a wink opening it. My mouth opened in shock before I cracked up laughing, passing my phone to Bella, who also started laughing hysterically. In the picture, Edward was dripping wet, covered in mud, with a security guard behind him, a crashed golf cart a few metres away, and a guilty self shot of Jasper and another security guard. Flicking through the photos again, I snickered, trying desperately to control my fits of laughter that were beginning to hurt my stomach. Bella snatched the phone and forwarded the message to herself grinning.

My phone went off again and I grabbed it back, only to find a video. Bella moved over to my side and we sat and watched.

It was Edward and Jasper filming/recording the security guys yelling at them.

"Do you know how fast you were going kids? Not only are you underage and unsupervised, but you're also making a mockery of the game of golf. You crashed a vehicle, rolling it, sending you (he pointed to what we assumed was Edward) into the lake, and then you(he pointed to just above the camera) were there laughing at him, and driving in circles, leaving marks all over the grass. I'm ashamed of you both and we'll be fining you, ringing you're parents, and you'll be banned from the cource for a year. Does that sound fair?" one of them asked.

"Yes" they mumbled, "Oh and Bella, sorry, but you could use the practise" Edward whispered almost inaudible.

"Practise" Bella asked startled from next to me. "Practise at what?" she said as the video ended and I laughed.

"Bella, is that your phone?" I asked and Bella staring at her own phone in shock, gaped. I snatched it and then cracked up as the id read Edwards name.

"Answer it, go on!" I giggled, then hushed myself so Bella could talk.

"Hello Edward, this is Bella" I heard her say uncertainly.

"Umm, yes, I'm Edwards mother" she said and I let out a startled gasp before covering my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I bit down on my finger, my eyes watering.

"What's the little shit done now, you tell him he's in big trouble!" Bella said as sternly as she could.

"Yes, I suppose I'll have to come and collect him, him and his brother both" she was muttering away in her best 'angry mother' voice.

"You just tell them they're both in big trouble, and that I'm sick of this delinquent behaviour, and that they can't run around amuck. Tell them they'll be on the next flight to military academy, they're through with their chances" Bella said, and hung up before they could hear her laughing.

"Military school?" I choked and sputtered as I laughed, clutching my stomach.

"So, are we going to collect them or what?" I finally asked, once we had calmed down.

"No, let them suffer, first we have to make ourselves look older then 18. Do I look like I can pass as a mother?" Bella asked then looking at her stomach rephrased.

"Do I look like I have a 19 year old kid" I laughed at her, putting some money on the table and walking out of the café with Bella. Our girly day out was turning direction unexpectedly, and I have to admit I loved it. Heap of trouble and a heap of fun.

**Bella Pov**

"Use the practise!" I fumed as Edward and Jasper sat in the backseat of my car. Alice was trying to keep a straight face and appear on my side but I knew it was only a matter of time before she caved.

"We have bowling reservations in an hour," was all Edward said.

"I love bowling!" Alice squealed excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, great.

"So you'll come with us then?" Edward asked.

"Yes" my friend said happily.

"I'll punish you later" I said then under my breath muttered "Mother, needs practise, pft".

"Is that a promise?" Edward asked grinning.

"Kinky" Jasper sang, and I glared at him.

"Eww" I said, "Like you'd imagine that, head out of the gutter Jazz" I said and Jasper paled.

Alice and I laughed.

"You want to be the big spoon, or the little spoon Jazzy?" Edward joked.

"That made no sense" I muttered, causing Edward to poke his tongue out at me.

It was almost dark when we finally made it to the bowling alley.

Edward and Jasper were discussing tactics while Alice grinning like a fool, waltzed up to the cash and bought our tickets.

"The shoes are old and gross, tattered and ugly." I complain.

"I like them" Edward commented, as I shared my views with them all, and I looked at him, totally bewildered.

"Why!" I asked, my shock echoed in my voice.

"They have a... Rustic charm." Edward said nodding seriously.

I rolled my eyes and linked arms with Alice. "Boys verse girls" I challenged, choosing a bright psychedelic ball of swirling rainbows. Alice groaned and chose a bright sunshine yellow one, while Edward Went for Maroon and Jasper chose a sky blue one, i guess to match Alice's sunshine coloured one.

Edward took one look at my ball and cracked up. "That's what you chose? And you choose the shoes to hate? It looks like that balls from the 1980's, it's that bright."

"It's got rustic charm" I snapped and Jasper laughed.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her, Edward" he said happily sounding very much like a six year old on a high.

I tuned out of the conversation, just watching how Alice and Jasper kept looking at each other, how all three of my friends were smiling and laughing together and for the first time i realised we looked like a family.

"It's on like Donkey Kong" Alice said cheesily, taking her first turn. I didn't bother trying to find out what they were talking about the fact Donkey Kong was involved made me steer clear of the topic. Alice's ball landed in the gutter and Jasper and Edward high fived.

"C'mon Ali, I'm not losing to these doofus's" I called out. Alice managed to knock down five pins then, I wondered what was happening, she always used got straight strikes.

I was up next and I got a strike first go.

It turned out neither Jasper nor Edward could play and both only knocked down a couple of pins together.

From then on it was easy, Alice and I got strikes always and Jasper and Edward.. well.. didn't.

Finally we decided to take pity on them and help them out. Alice went to get drinks and I showed Jasper and Edward how to bowl.

On our third game they were getting the hang of it, and Alice and Edward swapped teams.

**Edward pov**

It was late when we got back to Alice's house; well I guess it was Bella's house too. Bella's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, using me for support as we tiptoed upstairs trying not to wake anyone. Alice winked at Bella when we reached the corridor, grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him into her bedroom. Bella just kept walking, ignoring her, leading me to the spare room. I felt a tingling go through me, Lord I wanted this girl so much.

Bella closed the door behind us and pushed me lightly to the bed, I stood up and started running my hands up her arms suggestively. She tried to swat my arm away but I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto of me so she was straddling me.

"So.. How about that punishment?" I asked, waggling my eyebrows. Bella shook her head in exasperation but still bent down to lightly brush our lips together.

**Sorry it took so long I finished it weeks ago just didn't edit it :/  
Hope you enjoyed, all reviews can have a personalised sneak preview. **

**Happy reading =P**


	19. Marry me My Love

**So it's been a little while but hopefully yall haven't given up on me and are still reading, hell if you aren't I don't mind I gave up on me for a while there. But I'm back, and I will continue this story, I am determined to. We're not even half way their yet. Please read and review, makes my day. **

**I don't own twilight just putting it out there : ) **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 17 – Marry me my love  
Break your little heart**

**Edward pov**

Bella was now 8 months along. Her stomach bulged. Renee still hadn't spoken to her since she found out about the pregnancy and Charlie was a regular Dinner guest at the Cullen's as was i. I still had that strange recognition when around Carlisle but I knew I'd think of it eventually, the answer would come but I wasn't sure whether it was good or bad.

When I woke, Bella was again in my arms. "I could get used to this" I whispered in her ear and she smiled. Just smiled, a simple stretch of muscles and yet when she did my heart leaped. Since I'd met Bella my manliness had gone out the window, I was a whipped mess, all because of her. I snuggled closer to her and she giggled.

"Edward" she gasped as i trailed my fingers over her stomach. "That tickles" she manages to gasp as she squirms from my grasp. I pout playfully at her and she shakes her head at me. Climbing out of bed.

"I have studying to do, I plan on taking the HCS with everyone else I mightn't have been at school but I still want to do the exam I mean if I have to repeat year twelve I might as well have a practise HCS first." Bella huffs and I can already tell this probably won't be her finest day. I lay back and pull open her top draw then grinning at the site take one out.

"Victoria secret magazines huh?" I ask and she turns around glaring at me as i lazily flip through pages. "My favorite reading material" she says solemnly a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Mine too" I say continuing to flip through the pages of flimsy underwear models. Bella rolls her eyes and starts riffling through her closet.

"I'm gunna stay here" i say as she goes to leave to where i assume would be a library.

"Go home and hang with your brother" she calls.

I sigh tossing the magazine on the bed, and follow her out the door. In the kitchen I see Carlisle on the phone to some sort of nurse.

He's arguing and that inkling of recognition returns nagging at my mind. I remember voices shouting, and my mum telling someone to never show up ever again. I shake it off and wave to him, grabbing an apple before heading out into the crisp and surprisingly blue morning. Bella is waiting in the car, engine running.

"I'll drop you off Kay" she says brushing her lips over my own.

"Mhmm" I mumble.

**Bella Pov**

My stomach did weird flips as I walked through the school corridors, I felt so nervous and unnatural walking through these corridors, my huge stomach easily seen through my skin tight shirt.

Alice walked at my side happily chatting, throwing nasty looks at the occasional person who gaped at me. We were on our way to the principal's office, Mr. Harvey. He wanted a word with me before I left for the day and I couldn't help wonder if I was in trouble. I'd only ever been sent to the principal's office once and that was because I accidently set the science labs on fire, ok twice there was also that time I swore at a teacher for grading my exam wrong.

Alice kept babbling all the way to Mr. Harvey's door. I was ushered inside and told to sit.

"So Bella, how's your pregnancy going along?" he asked. I gave him a stunned looked before snapping my open mouth shut and smiling.

"It's going well, I'm due in a month, 8 months pregnant already" I said a little puzzled at this question. Mr Harvey nodded thoughtfully to himself as he studied me.

"I don't think you should repeat next year, I think if you put in some extra studying you'll be fine to do you're HSC in a few weeks" he said. Again he caught me off guard and I found my mouth agape once more.

"Umm ok I guess" I stuttered dumbly.

"You've only missed four months, that could have been a holiday, I'm not re enrolling you but I've called Esme and she's agreed to home school some subjects and you'll do the exams with your classmates when the time arises" he says.

I nod dumbly.

"Off you go then" he says shooing me out.

I get up and leave replaying the bizarre experience in my mind again while Alice watches me questioningly.

"Looks like we'll be doing HCS together after all sweaty" I mumble as she takes my arm and leads me from the room.

**Edward Pov**

I arrived home to find a cluttered mess; dishes piled high, an empty box of pizza left on the table and most mortifying o0f all my brother sprawled in the middle of it asleep in a stack of bridal magazines.

I cough loudly thinking of the spotless house I left not 24 hours ago. Jasper jolted awake and stared at me in shock.

"Go away it's early" he muttered. I folded my arms.

"Clean the house you Dick, I left it spotless and what's with the bridal magazines?" I questioned.

"Well" he said sheepishly waking up a bit more; he ran a hand through his hair and blinked at his clock ignoring my question.

"Shit its past 2" he exclaimed and I nod at him as he takes in his surroundings.

Emmett's in your room" Jasper muttered, getting up and stretching.

"Don't change the subject start cleaning" I said storming upstairs. I opened my bedroom and fair enough a fast asleep Emmett slept fitfully in my bed. I walked calmly over to my window and yanked it open letting the sunlight light up the room.

"GET UP LAZY" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jesus I felt like a parent coming home to find their house trashed after a party, if my kids ever did this so help me I thought I might strangle them.

"What the fuck" Emmett yelled unhappily snuggling into my blankets even further. I walked over and upended the mattress not sure why I was all of a sudden in a terrible mood.

10 minutes later Jasper and Emmett stood in the kitchen with cups of coffee looking at me guiltily.

"By the time I get home the house is spotless ok" I clarified before grabbing my coat and walking outside. I planned to pick up Bella from school; honestly I didn't know why she bothered going when she's going to repeat next year anyway I'd be using the time off to celebrate.

**Jasper Pov**

I sigh as I look around the now spotless house. Emmett had long ago bailed but I stuck to the bargain, not a piece of dust littered the carpet anymore. All that was left to sort through was the 30 bridal magazines I'd collected that were neatly stacked in the middle of the floor. I walked over and picked one up, flicking through it. I could see it now, my wedding.

An ancient church with stain class windows, pews littered with flowers, Alice walking down the aisle in a flowing white dress, Edward my best man, and myself nervously waiting for her to be by my side, to exchange vowels with her. I felt so certain Alice was the one even though we'd only been dating for 8 months. Sometimes you just know. I put the book on top of the pile and picked them all up, taking them to the recycle bin. Once that was done I left the house, locking the door behind me. I was going hunting…. for a ring.

**Alice pov**

I sat on one of the many benches at forks high, sunlight warming my cold skin, Bella beside me as we just sat peacefully waiting for Edward to come and get us.

"Bella" I asked uncertainly. She peeled her eyes open and looked at me expectantly.

"Jasper's been acting awfully weird these last few days, I just, I don't know what's going on" I whispered.

"Oh sweaty" she whispered scooting closer and wrapping her arm around me. "It'll be ok, I'm sure it's nothing, you said it had only been a couple of days, he'll work through it and if he wants' to tell you he will just give him time" Bella said reassuringly.

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll tell me, I'm just worried" I whisper. Bella smiles at me.

"So" I said excitedly changing the subject.

"How was your weekend with lover boy?" I teased. Bella laughed.

"Speak of the Devil" was all she said and I looked up to see Edward's Volvo appear. I laughed, "Tell me later" I whispered as we stood and clambered into the car.

**Jasper Pov**

It was a long drive to Seattle but when I got there it was worth it. There were six different jewelry stores all of which we're packed with rings. I wondered what type of ring to get Alice. Diamonds were so common and plain I knew I couldn't get a diamond ring. Even though it was what was expected I could never by the woman I love a diamond ring, only something exotic for my wife, something different that showed I cared about her more than just choosing the biggest diamond I could find. It took hours before I finally found one I liked.

I was in the last shop and had found nothing but here, well it was something. Well actually it was perfect but I still felt unsure.

It was white gold with a giant sapphire gem, a diamond on either side of it. Inside the word forever was written in a neat cursive hand. I took a picture of it and sent a distress sms to Edward.

I'm about to buy a wedding ring, how about this one I sent and attached the picture.

The reply was almost immediate.

_WHAT THE FUCK! _

_I thought you were cleaning, not wedding ring shopping_

_Oh My gosh you're going to propose to Alice. I'm hyperventilating. _

_Shouldn't you have told me this before you went ring shopping? _

After the fifth text came through and I still hadn't managed to reply I gave up and just called him. He answered on the first ring.

"Jasper' he said in a half yell half whine.

"What!" I replied indignantly.

"The rings perfect bro" he said happily and I sighed in relief.

"When's the big proposal?" he asked.

"Umm tonight?" I replied more in a questioning tone rather than a sure one.

"Oh my freaking god, my younger brother's getting married!" Edward exclaimed and I laughed.

See you in a few hours, can you get Bella to get Alice ready for tonight, tell her we have reservations at the red lobster and that ill pick her up at 7" I asked.

It takes months to get in there, there booked out until June last I called? Edward said.

Yeah well I pulled some strings, only the best for my girl I replied and I heard Edward sigh, probably thinking of Bella.

Good luck bro, I'll see you in a few hours before you propose. My little brothers finally going to become a man Edward sang before hanging up. I laughed at the last comment; to giddy to really care he was taking a dig at me.

**Bella pov **

I was surrounded by a stack of paperwork, math's study, English study, and childcare study. Esme sat across from me quizzing me on all sorts of things while also stirring the batter for tonight's dinner. I rattled off answers as best I could. We'd been at this an hour now and I was getting nowhere. Alice sat perched on the edge of the table watching us both in amusement.

My phone vibrated and I scanned the text from Edward.

"Good news" I said cheerily. Esme looked up and Alice raised an eyebrow.

"I can no longer continue this study hour because I have to help Alice get ready for her big date at the red lobster" I finished. Esme quirked an eyebrow as Alice squealed. I smiled guiltily at Esme and she laughed motioning me to go. Alice was ticking things off her fingers as she mentally checked off everything that had to be done. I could hear Esme laughing as she came to sit on Alice's bed as we set to work.

"Let me do your hair" Esme said and Alice smiled almost shyly.

"Really" she asked and Esme laughed and started working her magic. After make-up and hours of grueling clothing selection Alice was ready.

She stood in-front of the mirror wearing one of Esme's gold silk dresses; it was full length with a small slit down the side of the leg. It was clingy and glittery and matched the pin in Alice's hair (a gold flower). Her hair was braided nicely and she looked… well… as always stunning.

She hugged us both as she grabbed her clutch and hurried to the door where jasper stood waiting in a nicely done up tux smiling nervously.

Esme took pictures like they were going to prom and after they left stood watching the car receded down the drive way.

"20 bucks he proposes" she whispers to me and I look at her incredulously.

"You're on" I say with a laugh. Soon we are both in stitches.

**Edward pov**

I looked Jasper over grinning. He nervously fiddled with his fingers as I handed him the ring box.

"Good luck buddy" I whispered and hugged him.

"Thanks I'm gunna need it" he whispered back. I smiled wider. "She'll say yes, course she will she'd be daft not to and Alice, well she's a smart one" I said reassuringly. Jasper gave a nervous choke of a laugh.

"Pull yourself together, she'll know something's up as soon as you open the door if you stay like this, confidence, nothing's wrong, no need to be nervous" I told him sternly then pushed him out the door. He gave another shaky laugh before running down to his car.

I slammed the door shut and heard a loud crash then the tinkling of glass. My brows furrowed as I walked upstairs to investigate the noise.

**Alice Pov **

We sat across from each other, a red rose in a small vase in the centre of the table, scented tea candles around it. I smiled as jasper talked about his weekend with Emmett; we talked about Bella and Edward. Everything came easy with jasper, we never ran out of things to say, we had common interests it was like we were meant to be. We smiled and laughed and I couldn't help but notice how perfect this was. Without warning I leant over, jasper unconsciously leaning forward to. I brushed my lips across his, lightly and then more passionately. His words cut off he smiled as the kiss ended.

"You're perfect Alice Cullen, no you're my world Alice Cullen" he mumbled and smiled and then he stood and walked over to me smiling. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box. I gaped at him.

"Alice, my love, will you marry me" he whispered. A thousand things ran through my mind as I looked at him in shock.

Then I squealed, unceremoniously toppling from the chair till I was on my knees in-front of him, knee to knee our bodies pressing together, the ring box digging into my chest.

"Yes" I whispered pulling him to me and kissing him.

**Edward pov**

As I walked along the corridor I heard a crunch and noticed the scattered glass and broken picture frame picking it up I looked at it sadly. It was the picture with the unknown man, me sitting on his shoulders laughing and smiling and Jasper peeking out from behind him. A picture my mum took before she died. I looked at the photo again, looked more closely to the man's face and almost dropped the picture frame again. The man in the photo was Carlisle!

"Fuck" I whispered.

**So please don't shoot me! It had to happen,  
Please review makes my day**

**Tegan**


End file.
